Vier Jahre später
by Koike27
Summary: Aber am meisten vermisste er den blonden Chaoten, der immer versuchte durch seine lockeren Sprüche seine Freunde aufzuheitern. Der Chaot, der oft zu spät kam und immer versuchte, ihn zu übertrumpfen. Sasuke x Naruto, anfangs Itachi x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Vier Jahre später – Kapitel 1**

Part: 1/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der junge Uchiha seufzte, als er den Hügel herunterblickte. Dort stand Konoha, dass er vor 4 Jahren verlassen hatte.  
Dort hatte er alles verloren, was ihn je etwas bedeutet hatte: seine Familie. Auch wenn er es sich damals es nie eingestehen wollte, hatte er sie geliebt. Auch seinen Bruder, der alle getötet hatte. Er hatte ihn geliebt. Doch damals war er blind vor Zorn gewesen und verließ nach dem Tod seiner Familie Konoha, um zu trainieren und seinen Bruder zu besiegen. Er wollte sich rächen.

Er vergaß alles und lebte nur noch für seine Rache. Er verließ seine Freunde. Doch mit der Zeit merkte er, dass er diese vermisste, und er dachte oft an die gemeinsame Zeit zurück. Er vermisste sie alle, speziell sein altes Team. Er vermisste seinen alten Sensei, der immer zu spät kam und laufen im Flirtparadies las. Er vermisste die Rosahaarige, die sich immer um seine Gunst beworben hatte.

Aber am meisten vermisste er den blonden Chaoten, der immer versuchte durch seine lockeren Sprüche seine Freunde aufzuheitern. Der Chaot, der oft zu spät kam und immer versuchte, ihn zu übertrumpfen.  
Der Blonde, in der er sich verliebte. Er war eigentlich schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen in ihn verliebt gewesen, wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, auch nicht wahrhaben. Wieso sollte sich der sonst so kalte Sasuke, der scheinbar keine Gefühle hat, plötzlich verliebt haben? Und dann noch in seinen Rivalen?  
Er wollte verdrängen, was er fühlte, was ihm auch irgendwie gelang. Doch das war, wie es sich später herausstellte, sein größter Fehler. Er war so ein Idiot, das zu verleugnen, was für ihn so offensichtlich war. Warum musste er erst 4 Jahre von dem Blonden getrennt sein, um dies zu realisieren? Warum bloß?

Seufzend erhob er sich und schlich an den Wachen vorbei ins Dorf. Sie schienen ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
Im Dorf war es ungewöhnlich still. Man hörte niemanden reden. Sein Blick glitt als nächstes zum Wohnblock des Blonden. Doch er zögerte und entschloss sich erst einmal in Richtung des Trainingsplatzes zu gehen, wo er auch schon Stimmen vernahm. Stimmen, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen. Er schlich sich um die Ecke und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum.  
Auf dem Trainingsplatz standen eine rosahaarige Frau und ein weißhaariger Mann, der der Anderen gerade etwas beizubringen schien. Doch seltsamerweise fehlte jede Spur des blonden Jungen. Sasuke schaute sich besorgt um, aber konnte nirgendwo das Chakra des Blonden spüren. Warum ist er nicht hier? Was kann passiert sein?

Der junge Uchiha näherte sich leise den beiden Anderen, die ihn scheinbar immer noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Er sagte einfach nur: „Ich störe doch nicht etwa…"  
Sofort drehten sich die anderen Beiden um und erblickten ihn. Die Rosahaarige umarmte ihn unter Tränen der Freude, während der Andere nur schockiert dastand.  
Doch die freudige Stimmung legte sich, als der Schwarzhaarige fragte: „Wo ist Naruto?" Die anderen Beiden blickten sofort zu Boden und es herrschte ein Moment Stille.  
Die Stille wurde von dem Weißhaarigen unterbrochen: „Naruto ist seit einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden!" Sasuke blickte die anderen Beiden schockiert an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, rief eine der Wachen: „Akatsuki!"

Sofort machten sich alle verfügbaren Ninjas bereit zum Kampf. Er wusste, dass man Akatsuki nicht unterschätzen sollte. Es erschienen drei Gestalten. Sie waren alle maskiert, sodass man nicht erkennen konnte, um welche Mitglieder es sich handelte. Zwei waren am Kämpfen, während der Dritte nur passiv daneben stand.  
Hätte er die dritte Person genau beobachtet, hätte er erkannt, dass dieser immer besorgt auf einen der beiden Akatsuki starrte. Doch Sasuke ließ sich nicht beirren und kämpfte, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie nicht siegen würden.  
Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und sah, dass einer der beiden Kämpfenden einen Kunai auf die Brust der Rosahaarigen hielt. Sofort wurden alle weiteren Kämpfe unterbrochen.  
Alle starrten gebannt auf die Beiden. Deshalb bemerkte keiner, wie sich die dritte Gestalt immer weiter näherte. Er nahm das Kunai aus der Hand des Akatsuki und sagte zu diesem: „Es reicht! Du hast mir versprochen, dass ihnen nichts getan wird. Stehe jetzt dazu, Itachi!"

Der junge Uchiha starrte entsetzt zu dem anderen. Sein Bruder lebte. Der Ältere erhob seine Stimme und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen: „Du hast Recht. Ich hatte dir versprochen, deinen alten Freunden nichts anzutun, Naruto!"  
Sofort erbleichten alle, selbst Sasuke konnte ein Staunen nicht unterdrücken. Er wollte auf seinen Freund zu stürmen, ihn umarmen, doch ein innerer Impuls hielt ihn davon ab.  
Im nächsten Moment drehten sich die drei Ninjas um. Der ältere Uchiha legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Blonden und zog ihn leicht an sich. Gemeinsam verließen sie Konoha.

Doch sein jüngerer Bruder zögerte nicht und lief ihnen nach. Er konnte nicht ertragen, seinen Naruto so glücklich zu sehen. Und das nach all den Jahren.  
Er hatte die Gruppe erreicht und stellte sich diesen in den Weg. „Was machst du hier, Sasuke?" fragte sein Bruder. „Ich will mit Naruto reden!" sagte der Angesprochene.  
Doch sein Bruder lachte nur und sagte: „Meinst du wirklich, er will mit dir noch reden. Du hast ihn ohne irgendein Wort verlassen und ihn damit tief verletzt. Und jetzt kommst du nach 4 Jahren wieder und willst mit ihm reden? Nein, vergiss es, er hat mir dir längst abgerechnet."  
Der junge Uchiha schluckte. Hatte er den Blonden wirklich damals so verletzt? Hatte er seinen Naruto so wehgetan? „Aber…"  
„Kein aber, Sasuke. Dank dir ist er in eine tiefe Depression gefallen. Er hatte mit dem Leben abgerechnet, weil du weggegangen bist. Und warum? Weil du egoistischer Weise nur an dich selbst und deine Rache gedacht hast, aber nie an die Gefühle anderer!" Sasuke schluckte hart, während er sah, dass sein Naruto den Tränen nahe war. Was hatte er damals seinem Schatz bloß angetan?

Sein älterer Bruder nahm den Blonden vorsichtig in den Arm und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zur Beruhigung.  
Doch bevor Sasuke etwas sagen oder denken konnte, sagte sein Bruder schon: „Ich habe ihn aus diesem Loch, das du für ihn geschaufelt hast, rausgeholt. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert und ihm begreifbar gemacht, dass es auch noch Gutes in der Welt gibt! Und jetzt verschwinde, Sasuke, und lass uns ihn Ruhe!"  
Damit verpufften die drei Akatsuki im Rauch. Und der junge Uchiha stand nun alleine da und fing an zu weinen. Sein Naruto hatte wegen ihm gelitten, weil er so egoistisch war. Er hätte mehr für den Blonden da sein müssen. Er hätte ihm helfen müssen.  
Und nun braucht Naruto ihn nicht mehr! Sein Bruder hat ihn gerettet und scheinbar war er sogar mit ihm zusammen. Dem jungen Uchiha jagte ein Schmerz durch sein Herz, als der letzte Gedanke durch seinen Kopf strömte. Und dieser Gedanke weckte in ihm sogleich Trauer und Wut. Wut auf sich, dass er ihn allein gelassen hatte, und Trauer, dass er seinen Naruto vielleicht für immer verloren hatte.

Und der junge Uchiha weinte, während sein älterer Bruder mit seinem Schatz weiterlief. Die Rosahaarige und der Weißhaarige hatten währenddessen ihn erreicht und starrten entsetzt auf den knienden Jungen, der weinte. Der früher so kalte und abweisende Sasuke Uchiha weinte.

* * *

_So, das war Kapitel 1. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vier Jahre später – Kapitel 2**

Part: 2/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Sasuke weinte, weil er schon wieder die beiden Menschen verloren hatte, die er am meisten liebte. Naruto und seinen Bruder.  
Es wären bittere Tränen, Tränen voller Leid. Die Rosahaarige löste sich als erste aus der Starre, lief zu Sasuke und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Nach einer Weile kam auch sein alter Sensei, doch nichts und niemand konnte den Tränenfluss und die Verzweiflung, die der junge Uchiha fühlte, stoppen.  
Im nächsten Moment kam die Hokage zu ihnen geeilt und erbleichte ein wenig, als sie den jungen Uchiha erkannte.  
„Was machst du hier, Sasuke? Wo bist du all die Jahre gewesen?" Die Frage der Hokage holte den jungen Uchiha aus seinen Gedanken und aus seiner Verzweiflung. „Ich war trainieren!" antworte dieser mit seiner früher so kalten Art.

Die Hokage schaute Sasuke noch einmal fragend an, doch als dieser keine weitere Antwort gab, wandte sie sich an Kakaishi. „Ich habe gehört, ihr habt Akatsuki gesehen und sie haben euch angegriffen, stimmt das?" Der Grauhaarige nickte. „Wurden Mitglieder erkannt?" Der Grauhaarige nickte und blickte dabei seufzend zu Boden.  
„Einer war Kisame, der andere Itachi Uchiha und der dritte war…" Kakaishi stoppte und Tsunade blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als keiner der Anwesenden eine Antwort gab, fragte sie erneut: „Wer war der dritte? Deidara?"  
Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf. Keiner sagte ein Wort und eine unangenehme Stille herrschte. Nur ein kleines Flüstern war von Seiten des Schwarzhaarigen zu hören und ein Name: „Naruto Uzumaki!"  
Die Hokage erstarrte sofort und wieder erbleichte sie ein wenig. „Seid ihr euch da sicher? Ich meine, es könnte auch jemand anderes gewesen sein?" Die drei Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf. „Es war Naruto. Sein Chakra ist unverwechselbar" sagte Kakaishi leise.  
Die Hokage nickte und seufzte. „Ich kümmere mich nur kurz um die Verletzten. Geht schon einmal vor. Wir treffen uns im Hokage Gebäude." Die Anwesenden nickten und gingen zurück ins Dorf, nach Konohagakure.

Nachdem die drei Akatsuki weit genug von der Konohagakure entfernt waren, blieben sie stehen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich an Naruto und küsste diesen, doch dieser stieß ihn davon. „Was ist los, Naruto?" fragte er, doch in Gedanken wusste er sie schon. Sein blonder Wirbelwind war noch immer nicht über Sasuke hinweg. Er liebte ihn noch immer.  
Der Blonde antwortete nicht, sondern schaute nachdenklich auf den Boden. Warum ist er bloß nach all den Jahren aufgetaucht? Warum gerade heute? Warum schmerzt es noch immer so, ihn zu sehen? Warum liebe ich ihn immer noch?  
Der Uchiha legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Schultern, was diesen aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Es ist wegen Sasuke, nicht wahr?" Der Angesprochene nickte und wandte sich an den älteren Uchiha. „Nach all den Jahren hätte ich nicht gedacht, ihn wiederzusehen." Der Blonde blickte stumm auf den Boden.  
Itachi lächelte und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Du liebst ihn immer noch, nicht wahr? Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass wir uns trennen. Ich möchte nur, dass du wieder glücklich bist und wieder lachst wie früher." Der Blonde starrte den Uchiha entsetzt an. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Wollte er ihn einfach an seinen Bruder abgeben, auch wenn das für ihn Schmerz bedeutet?  
Bevor der Blonde antworten konnte, sagte Itachi: „Aber jetzt ist erstmal deine Rettung wichtig, nicht wahr? Wo bleibt eigentlich Deidara mit der Schriftrolle?" Er löste sich von dem Blonden und suchte das Chakra des Anderen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser es wahrscheinlich abschirmte.

Sasuke seufzte. Sie warteten schon eine Stunde in dem Büro der Hokage und warteten auf diese.  
Sie sprachen kein Wort, denn sie standen alle noch unter Schock. Was wird Tsunade Naruto betreffend unternehmen? Das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, ist, dass dieser zu einem Nuke-nin erklärt wird. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, was er dann tun würde, wenn es so weit kommen sollte. Er blickte entschlossen auf den Boden. Er würde alles tun, um Naruto wiederzuholen. Er würde alles für den blonden Chaoten opfern, selbst, wenn das für ihn hieß, auch ein Nuke-nin zu werden.  
Im nächsten Augenblick betrat Tsunade ihr Büro und blickte in die angespannten Gesichter von den drei Anwesenden. Sie wusste, was zu tun war, auch, wenn es ihr selber missfiel. Doch vorher gab es noch etwas zu klären.  
Sie wandte sich an die drei Anwesenden. „Ich möchte noch einmal genau wissen, was passiert ist. Ich möchte euch bitten, mich nicht anzulügen, denn es geht hierbei nicht nur um Narutos Zukunft!"  
Sie blickte in die drei Gesichter der Anwesenden, die sie fragend anschauten. Doch der junge Uchiha schien als erster zu verstehen, was sie mit ihrem letzten Satz gemeint hatte. „Es geht hier auch um mich, nicht wahr? Ob ich überhaupt hier sein darf?" Seine alten Teammitglieder starrten ihn und Tsunade fassungslos an, die nur darauf nickte.  
Seufzend ergriff der Schwarzhaarige wieder das Wort. „Sie wollen bestimmt auch wissen, was ich die letzten Jahre gemacht habe, nicht wahr? Und wieso ich auf einmal zurückgekehrt bin?" Nach einem weiteren Nicken der Hokage, setzte der junge Uchiha fort.  
„Als ich damals Konoha verlassen hatte, trieb mich nur ein einziger Gedanke voran und zwar die Rache an meinem Bruder, was mein größter Fehler war. Ich hatte über all die Jahre vergessen, was wirklich zählte, und diese Gefühle unterdrückt: Freundschaft, Geborgenheit und Liebe."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah die erwartungsvollen und teilweise verblüfften Blicke der Anderen, bevor er fortsetzte. „Ich trainierte bis zum Umfallen und wurde stärker. Ich hätte heute Morgen Itachi vielleicht besiegen können, aber ich wollte es nicht."  
Die Anderen musterten ihn mit einer Spur Verblüffung und Entsetzen. „Warum hast du es nicht gemacht, Sasuke?" fragte die Rosahaarige. Der Angesprochene lächelte. „Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht, weil er mein Bruder ist und ich ihn trotzdem liebe, auch wenn er damals unsere Eltern umgebracht hatte!" Und zum ersten Mal konnte man in den Augen des Uchiha wahre Aufrichtigkeit erblicken. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr so kalt wie früher, man konnte die Liebe sehen, die er seinem Bruder entgegenbrachte.

Geschockt von diesem Sinneswandel herrschte ein Moment Stille. „Und wieso bist du dann zurückgekehrt?" fragte ihn sein alter Sensei. Der Angesprochene lächelte und sagte: „Weil ich euch vermisst habe, meine Freunde!" Wieder konnte man diese Aufrichtigkeit in Sasukes Augen lesen und wahre Freundschaft. Er meinte es ernst, so wie er es sagte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr fort: „Ich schlich mich an den Wachen vorbei ins Dorf und begegnete den Beiden beim Trainieren. Gerade als ich erfahren hatte, dass Naruto seit einem Jahr spurlos verschwunden war, schlugen die Wachen Alarm." Er senkte kurz den Kopf und wenn man genau in das Gesicht des Uchihas gesehen hätte, hätte man gesehen, wie eine einzelne Träne seine Wangen herunterliefen.  
Der Grauhaarige setzte die Erzählung fort. „Wir liefen sofort zum Stadttor und erblickten die drei Akatsuki. Kisame und Itachi griffen uns sofort an. Naruto blieb im Hintergrund. Er wollte scheinbar nicht kämpfen. Dadurch dass Itachi einen Kunai vor Sakuras Brust hielt, wurde der Kampf unterbrochen und alle starrten gebannt auf die Situation."  
Sakura setzte die Erzählung ihres Senseis fort. „Danach näherte sich Naruto plötzlich uns und nahm Itachi das Kunai aus der Hand. Er sagte, dass er aufhören sollte und Itachi nickte. Sasukes Bruder erzählte noch irgendetwas von einem Versprechen."  
Er wurde von der Hokage unterbrochen: „Was war das für ein Versprechen?" Diesmal ergriff der Schwarzhaarige das Wort. „Es ging darum, dass mein Bruder anscheinend Naruto versprochen hatte, seine Freunde nichts anzutun."  
Die Hokage versank wieder in Gedanken und sagte nach einer Weile: „Ich werde darüber mit dem Rat sprechen. Kommt in zwei Stunden wieder, dann hört ihr von meiner Entscheidung."

* * *

_Das war das zweite Kap von meiner FF. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vier Jahre später – Kapitel 3**

Part: 3/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Doch der junge Uchiha blieb in dem Büro und ließ der Hokage keinen Ausweg. Er wusste, dass es noch etwas zu klären gab, was er nicht vor den Augen seiner Freunde sagen wollte. „Was ist Sasuke?" frage Tsunade, die den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen richtig deutete.  
„Ich hätte noch einen Vorschlag!" begann der Angesprochene und die Hokage blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß, dass sie Naruto wahrscheinlich zu einem Nuke-nin erklären werden. Deshalb möchte ich ihnen einen Vorschlag machen: Geben Sie mir zwei Wochen Zeit Naruto zu finden und mit ihm nach Konoha zurückzukehren. Wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte, in der eben genannten Zeit, ihn zurückzubringen, müssen sie mich auch zu einem Nuke-nin erklären, genau wie ihn."  
Die Hokage blickte den jungen Uchiha fragend an und man konnte in ihren Augen folgende Frage ablesen: ‚Warum?'  
Sasuke holte zwei Stirnbänder aus seiner Tasche heraus, legte sie auf den Tisch der Hokage und verließ den Raum.

Die Hokage war im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch beim näheren Betrachten beider Stirnbänder erstarrte sie. Das erste Kopfband zeigte das Zeichen Konohasgakures und das zweite zeigte das Zeichen Otogakures, ihres größten Feindes. Wie kam der junge Uchiha in den Besitz dieses Kopfbandes? Sollte er wirklich unter Orochimaru trainiert haben? Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es gar nicht, es muss so sein!  
In Gedanken verließ die Hokage ihr Büro und hoffte die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, zugunsten ganz Konohas und ihrer Schützlinge.

Der ältere Uchiha blickte sich immer noch suchend um. Er machte sich Sorgen. Er hoffte, dass Deidara die Schriftrolle in der Zeit holen konnte und dass er Naruto retten konnte. Naruto war ihm wichtig geworden, sehr wichtig. Er liebte ihn, doch manchmal fragte er sich, wie weit diese Liebe ging. Ob er ihn wie einen Geliebten liebte oder nur als Bruder? Er wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, dass er verhindern musste, dass er starb.  
Plötzlich raschelte es im Gebüsch und er hörte mehrere Rufe. Er erkannte die Stimme Sasoris und einiger anderer Akatsuki Mitglieder, aber auch einige unbekannte Stimmen.  
Er machte sich kampfbereit und machte den anderen beiden Anwesenden klar, dies auch zu tun. Sie nickten ihm zu und zückten ihre Kunais und sammelten ihr Chakra. Sie waren zum Kampf bereit.

Der jüngere Uchiha fühlte sich schwach und müde. Er hatte die letzten drei Nächte kaum geschlafen, da ihn einige Otonins verfolgten. Aber wenn er mal zum Schlafen kam, plagten ihn wieder diese Albträume. Er seufzte, denn es war zum Verzweifeln.  
Er würde zu gerne eine Nacht mal wieder durchschlafen. Er begab sich in Richtung seiner Häuser, besser gesagt seinem Haupthaus.  
Die Uchiha-Familie war sehr reich und besaß ein riesiges Grundstück, was sie an ihre Nachkommen vererbt hatten. Als er das Tor durchschritt, hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl, denn hier waren seine Eltern umgekommen. Er beschloss, die Grabsteine seiner Eltern nach all den Jahren wieder zu besuchen. Er begab sich in Richtung des Waldes und stand vor den Grabsteinen, kniete sich vor diese und flüsterte unter Tränen: „Mutter! Vater! Ich vermisse euch! Aber ich muss mich schämen, denn ich kann euch nicht rächen. Ich liebe meinen Bruder immer noch, auch wenn er euch damals umgebracht hat. Es tut mit leid, aber ich kann es nicht ändern."  
Er legte jeweils eine Blume auf die beiden Gräber, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und verschwand wieder in Richtung des Haupthauses, um sich endlich schlafen zu legen.  
Doch dazu sollte er nicht zu schnell kommen.

Der Blonde wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen seine Angreifer, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Ohne das Chakra von Kyubi hatte er keine Chance. Er musste es benutzen, um seine Freunde zu retten. Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er nicht mehr lebte.  
Er wich einem Angriff aus, gab Itachi ein Zeichen, das er sich um seine Gegner kümmerte und aktivierte Kyubis Chakra. Ein rotes Licht umgab ihn und die Risse an seiner Backe wurden tiefer. Seine Augen färbten sich rot. Kyubi war zurück. Mit Narutos Hilfe gelang es den Akatsuki die Angreifer zurückzuschlagen.  
Aber Narutos Körper fehlte die Kraft, Kyubi wieder einzusperren. Das sah auch der ältere Uchiha und zögerte nicht, ein wenig seines Chakras dem Blonden zu geben, damit dieser Kyubi wieder in sich einschloss. Es gelang dem Blonden auch, bevor er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach direkt in Itachis Armen.

Der jüngere Uchiha erreicht derweil das Haupthaus und entdeckte ein eingeschlagenes Fenster, direkt in seinem Fenster. Als er es näher betrachte, erkannte er, dass dieser Treffer schon vor einem Jahr passiert sein musste.  
Etwa zu derselben Zeit, als Naruto Konoha verlassen hatte. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um und sah, dass eine Schublade von seinem Schreibtisch ein wenig offen stand. Er war sich sicher, alles geschlossen zu haben, als er damals vor 4 Jahren Konoha verließ.  
Er näherte sich der Schublade, öffnete sie und erblickte einen kleinen Brief dort. Es stand nur sein Name drauf, kein Absender. Er öffnete den Brief vorsichtig und erkannte die Schrift seines blonden Chaoten.  
Sasuke fürchtete sich ein Moment vor der Wahrheit, die in diesem Brief stand, aber las ihn dennoch.

_Lieber Sasuke,__  
__ich weiß nicht, wann du nach Konoha zurückkehren wirst und diesen Brief lesen wirst, aber ich hoffe dennoch bald.__  
__Ich verlasse Konoha mit deinem Bruder. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Ich begleite Itachi zu den Akatsuki. Das tue ich nur, um Konoha zu schützen._

Er setzte kurz ab. Um Konoha zu schützen? Was mag passiert sein? Ist das Siegel etwa schwächer geworden.

_Auch wenn mich die Menschen in Konoha die ganze Zeit missachtet haben und mich hassen, nur weil ich Kyubi in mir trage, werde ich sie versuchen zu schützen.__  
__Kyubis Siegel ist seit dem letzen Angriff Orochimarus schwächer geworden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch schaffe, ihn zurückzuhalten. Niemand weiß den wahren Grund, wieso ich das Dorf verlassen habe. Sie würden mich nur aufhalten oder wegschicken. Auch wenn es heißt, meine Freunde anzulügen, nehme ich das gerne in Kauf._

Wieder machte er eine Pause. Er war viel zu geschockt, vor dem, was in diesem Brief stand oder noch stehen wird. Naruto dachte wie immer nur an die Anderen und nie an sich selbst.

_Aber eigentlich schreibe ich diesen Brief noch aus einem anderen Grund, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich später noch lebe, um dir dies zu sagen. Deshalb schreibe ich es dir.__  
__An dem Tag, als du Konoha verlassen hast, wurde mir klar, dass du mir viel mehr bedeutest, als ich dachte. Ich hatte mir immer eingebildet, dass wir Rivalen wären, aber es war nie so. Wir waren Freunde, was ich auch zu spät bemerkte. Und für mich warst du viel mehr. Doch leider habe ich das viel zu spät gemerkt._

Wieder setzte der junge Uchiha ab, genau diese Gedanken gingen ihm die letzten Jahre durch den Kopf gegangen. Bis er merkte, dass er sich in den blonden Chaoten verliebt habe. Sollte dieser etwa genauso fühlen?

_Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Sasuke Uchiha. Ich meine das völlig ernst und auch wenn du diese Liebe höchstwahrscheinlich nicht erwidern wirst, wollte ich es dir sagen, bevor ich keine Chance mehr dazu habe.__  
__Ich litt sehr darunter, dass du Konoha verlassen hast. Ich zog mich immer mehr in mich zurück, verlor meine fröhliche Art und hätte mich beinahe totgehungert.__  
__Doch dein Bruder befreite mich aus dieser Depression. Auch wenn ich mich in ihn verliebte, die Liebe zu dir ist stärker und ich würde ihn sofort für dich verlassen. Ich zwang mich, mich in ihn zu verlieben, um in meinem Leben einen Sinn zu sehen. Drei Jahre bist du mittlerweile verschwunden, manche vermuteten, dass du tot bist, aber ich gab die Hoffnung nie auf.__  
__Ich werde dich immer leben und würde mein Leben für deines opfern.__  
__In ewiger Liebe.__  
__Naruto Uzumaki__  
__Ich hoffe, dass wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen._

Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter. Es waren sowohl Freudentränen als auch Tränen der Trauer. Sein Schatz erwiderte seine Gefühle und das machte ihn glücklich, aber gleichzeitig machte in traurig, dass der Blonde wegen ihm so lange leiden musste. Schuldgefühle kamen wieder in ihm auf. Hätte er ein Jahr vorher, dass gemerkt, hätte er ihn aufhalten können. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und beschloss, sich erst einmal schlafen zu legen, denn immerhin war es schon fast 2:00 morgens.

* * *

_Nun ein etwas längeres Kap, ich hoffe, dass es gelungen ist. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Lg,_

**_Koike27_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vier Jahre später – Kapitel 4**

Part: 4/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der ältere Uchiha hielt seinen Gefährten immer noch im Arm. Er war erschöpft und das Siegel war wieder ein wenig von Kyubi durchbrochen wurde. Wenn sie nicht bald die letzten Teile der Schriftrolle bekommen würden, würde Naruto sterben und Kyubi ausbrechen.  
Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Er würde alles tun, um ihn zu retten, auch wenn es sein Leben kosten würde. Er würde sein Leben für den blonden Chaoten ohne zu Zögern opfern, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder für den Tod eines nahe stehenden Menschen verantwortlich sein, wie damals vor vielen Jahren.  
Damals hatte er ohne zu Zögern seine Familie bis auf seinen kleinen Bruder getötet. Wenn er noch einmal irgendwann vor der Wahl stehen würde, sein Leben oder dass seiner Familie, würde er sich lieber umbringen.

Der jüngere Uchiha wachte aus einem Albtraum auf. Er hatte wieder von dem Tod seiner Familie geträumt. Er betrat den wieder den Hof und erblickte die blutgetränkten Leichen seiner Eltern.  
Dann die kalten Augen seines Bruders, der ihm den Mord an deren Eltern zeigte und den Hass, der dann auf ihn folgte.  
Dann kam ein anderes Bild, das zeigte, wie eine unbekannte Person seinem Naruto einen Kunai ins Herz stach. Er spuckte Blut und starb in seinen Augen.  
Sein Sachen und sein Bett waren durchgeschwitzt. Er blickte auf die Uhr und seufzte. Er hatte wieder nur zwei Stunden geschlafen. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird er irgendwann umfallen vor Übermüdung. Das wusste er, aber an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Es war immer so. Nach einem Albtraum konnte er nie weiter schlafen. Er ging ins Bad duschen. Das Wasser tat ihm gut. Nach dem Duschen packte er seine Sachen und zog sich um. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Hokage seinen Vorschlag annehmen würde. Er begab sich zum Hokage-Gebäude.

Die Hokage verließ den Ratssaal. Sie seufzte. Es war eine lange Sitzung und es wurde viel diskutiert. Viele hätten Naruto gleich zu einem Nuke-nin ernannt, aber die Stimme der Hokage zählte viel und am Ende konnte sie sie von Sasukes Vorschlag überzeugen. Es war nicht viel, was sie erreicht hatte und sie hoffte, dass der Uchiha Erfolg haben würde und den Blonden heil zurückbringen würde. Sie hoffte es, denn der Blonde war ihr in den letzten Jahren ans Herz gewachsen.  
Aber bevor sie sich schlafen legte, würde sie noch einmal mit dem Uchiha reden und ihm den Auftrag geben. Sie schickte einen ihrer Boten los, um ihn zu holen. Sie seufzte. Sie würde beide am liebsten als Konoha-nins behalten, denn sie waren die Besten ihres Jahrgangs und seit Jahren die erfolgreichsten Ninjas. Für ganz Konoha wäre das ein großer Verlust, speziell da sich bald ein weiterer Krieg androhte.

Der ältere Uchiha seufzte, von Deidara und dem letzten Teil der Schriftrolle fehlte jede Spur. Zwar hatten Sasori und die Andern den vorletzten Teil der Schriftrolle gebracht, aber immer noch fehlte ein entscheidender Hinweis. Irgendetwas fehlte noch, um die Versieglung zu vollenden. Sie würden nicht vorher anfangen. Das Ritual war gefährlich und ein Fehler könnte Narutos Tod und Kyubis Befreiung bedeuten.  
Der Blonde war von dem Kampf sehr geschwächt, genauso wie Kyubis Siegel. Beides würde einen weiteren Kampf nicht aushalten. Er wusste es und das machte ihn Sorgen. Viele Ninjas waren hinter den Akatsuki her und wenn es zum Kampf kommen würde, würde es schwer werden.  
Er seufzte und blickte in die Runde. Viele hatten einfache Wunde und nur noch geringe Chakrareserven zur Verfügung. Die meisten waren stark angeschlagen und bei einem größeren Kampf hätten sie enorme Schwierigkeiten.  
Die einzige Hoffnung war, dass Deidara rechtzeitig auftaucht und der Blonde so lange durchhalten würde.

Der jüngere Uchiha traf einen Boten der Hokage auf dem Weg zu deren Gebäude. „Tsunade möchte sofort mit ihnen reden!" sprach er und zeigte auf das Hokage-Gebäude.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und rannte nun in Richtung des Gebäudes, was einer gewissen Rosahaarigen und ihres Senseis nicht verborgen blieb. Sie machten sich beide Sorgen um den Uchiha seit er länger in Tsunades Büro geblieben ist. Sie warteten auf alles gefasst und hatten ihre Sachen gepackt, falls der Schwarzhaarige zu einer Mission aufbrechen würde. Sie würden ihn nicht noch einmal einfach so ohne Erklärung ziehen lassen.

Der junge Uchiha betrat das Büro der Hokage, die ihn ernst anschaute und musterte. „Du hast nicht viel geschlafen, oder?" fragte sie Sasuke. Der nickte nur, aber fragte: „Wieso haben sie mich zu ihnen bestellt?" Die Hokage seufzte. „Wir haben deinen Vorschlag angenommen. Du hast zwei Wochen Zeit, Naruto zurückzubringen, sonst werdet ihr beide zu Nuke-nins erklärt. Falls du es schaffen solltest, ihn in dieser Zeit zurückzubringen, werdet ihr beide zu Anbus befördert." Der Schwarzhaarige blickte die Hokage überrascht an, aber nickte dann. Er wusste, dass normalerweise niemand ohne Prüfung einen höheren Ninja-Rang bekam.

Als Tsunade ihm die Missionspapiere übergab, stürmte ein schwer verletzter Anbu in ihr Büro. „Hokage, die Schriftrolle wurde gestohlen!" Sie erbleichte und ahnte schon welche, aber fragte noch einmal nach: „Welche Schriftrolle? Ist es die, die um Kyubi handelt?" Der Anbu nickte, fiel im nächsten Moment ohnmächtig auf den Boden. Zu Sasuke gewandt fragte sie: „Könntest du ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen? Bis eben wurde noch deswegen beraten!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und hob den Anbu auf seinen Rücken, doch eine Frage lag ihm noch auf der Zunge.  
„Ich habe noch eine Frage: Was ist das für eine Schriftrolle, von der er gesprochen hat?" Tsunade senkte den Kopf. „Ich sage es dir aber nur, weil es sich dabei um Naruto dreht. Und du darfst mit niemanden über die Existenz dieser Schriftrolle reden, ist das klar?" Der junge Uchiha nickte ergeben.  
„Eigentlich ist es nicht nur eine, sondern es sind 5 Schriftrollen, die in 5 verschiedenen Dörfern verwahrt wurden. Eins davon ist Konohagakure. Zusammengesetzt wird auf diesen 5 Schriftrollen ein Ritual beschrieben, wie man ein Siegel erneuert. Oder besser gesagt: Wie man das Siegel von Kyubi erneut." Sasuke erbleichte. Er wusste nun, dass mit jeder Minute, die er hier noch hinauszögerte, Narutos Leben immer mehr in Gefahr war. Er musste sich beeilen.

Der ältere Uchiha wartete hielt den immer noch ohnmächtigen Blonden in seinen Armen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln im Gebüsch und er machte sich kampfbereit, sich auf den Unbekannten zu stürzen, falls dieser ihn angriff.  
Die Gestalt näherte sich und Itachi stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als er einen blonden Mann erblickte und dessen Chakra erkannte. Es war Deidara, der schwer verletzt in der einen Hand die Schriftrolle hielt, die Narutos Überleben garantierte.  
Sasori behandelte notdürftig die Wunden des gerade angekommenden und gab dem älteren Uchiha die Schriftrolle. Dann nahm der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden auf den Arm und gemeinsam eilten sich in Richtung des Hauptquartiers.

Der jüngere Uchiha verabschiedete sich schnell von der Hokage und rannte in Richtung seines Anwesens, nachdem er den Anbu im Krankenhaus abgeliefert hatte. Er holte schnell seine bereits gepackten Sachen aus seinem Zimmer und wand sich in Richtung von Konohas Stadttor.  
Dabei merkte er nicht, dass er von zwei Gestalten verfolgt wurden, die ihn nicht schon wieder alleine gehen lassen würden. Sie eilten an ihm vorbei und warteten auf den jungen Uchiha. Sie waren bereit, mit ihm die Mission durchzuführen, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wohin er sie führte oder was das Ziel dieser Mission war.

* * *

_Das war das vierte Kap. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich über ein Review von euch freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vier Jahre später – Kapitel 5**

Part: 5/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Story aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der junge Uchiha hatte schon seit er sein Anwesen verließ die Chakren von seinem ehemaligen Sensei und der Rosahaarigen gespürt. Er wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich am Stadttor auf ihn warten würden, um ihn auf die Mission zu begleiten. Aber er wollte alleine gehen und nicht noch mehr Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten, in Gefahr bringen.  
Er seufzte, denn er musste sich ihnen stellen, auch wenn er gehofft hatte, sie nicht zu treffen. Dann wäre alles viel leichter gewesen. Er hasste Abschiede, denn es könnte ein Abschied auf ewig sein, wenn er es nicht innerhalb der zwei Wochen schaffen würde, seinen blonden Chaoten zurückzubringen.  
Er ging langsam in Richtung Stadttor, denn er war noch am Überlegen, wie er sich am Besten aus der Äffare ziehen konnte, ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Er wusste, dass er sie hier lassen musste.  
Er durchschritt das Stadttor und spürte immer noch die Chakren der anderen Beiden, auch wenn diese versuchten sie zu verbergen. Nicht nur seine Kraft war in den letzten Jahren enorm gestiegen, auch seine Sinne und sein Reaktionsvermögen wurden enorm verstärkt.

Sasuke lehnte sich an einen Baum, als er den Wald erreicht hatte, und öffnete den großen Umschlag, den die Hokage ihm gegeben hatte. In dem Umschlag waren 5 Stirnbänder zu erkennen. Er holte sie vorsichtig heraus, um sie näher zu betrachten. Zwei erkannte er sofort, denn es waren die, die er der Hokage auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, und eines etwas später. Es war Narutos Stirnband mit dem Zeichen Konohas darauf. Er hatte es damals scheinbar ihr oder Iruka gegeben.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu den letzten Beiden Stirnbändern, auf denen das Zeichen Konohagakures war, nur durch dieses Zeichen war ein waagerechter Strich gezogen, was bedeutete, dass der Träger ein Nuke-nin war. Er seufzte kurz, als er kurz danach einen kleinen Zettel an einem der beiden letzten Stirnbänder sah.

_Ich hoffe, dass du diese Stirnbänder niemals verwenden musst und Naruto heil nach Konoha zurückbringen wirst, denn euer Verlust wäre ein großer Verlust für das Dorf, speziell da jetzt ein Krieg gegen Otogakure droht. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück auf deiner Mission und ihr kommt gesund zurück.__  
__Tsunade, Hokage fünfter Generation_

Der ältere Uchiha hatte das Hauptquartier erreicht und er lief mit dem Blonden auf dem Rücken und den Schriftrollen in der Hand zum Leader. Er war in einem schwarzen Umhang gekleidet und sein Gesicht verdeckt. Neben ihm stand eine weitere Person, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Man konnte nur die blonden Haare erkennen.  
„Ich habe die komplette Schriftrolle, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, denn das Siegel wird bald brechen!" sagte Itachi mit einer leichten Verbeugung, sodass der Blonde nicht auf den Boden fiel. Der Leader sagte nichts, denn die der blonde Mann drehte sich und man blickte in azurblaue Augen. Die Haarfarbe und die Augen waren dieselben wie bei Naruto.  
Der Leader erhob seine Stimme. „Das ist Yondaime, Hokage vierter Generation. Er wird euch helfen, das Ritual durchzuführen, da er die meiste Erfahrung damit hat." Der ältere Uchiha erstarrte, denn angeblich sollte Yondaime gestorben sein, nachdem er Kyubi in Naruto eingeschlossen hatte.

Der jüngere Uchiha stand wieder auf, um die Beiden, die ihn verfolgten, zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Er rief: „Sensei, Sakura, ihr könnte aus euren Verstecken kommen. Ich weiß, dass ihr mir folgt, seit ich Tsunades Büro verlassen habe."  
Die Angesprochenen erbleichten, kamen aber sofort aus ihrem Versteck. „Woher wusstest du, dass wir dir gefolgt sind? Wir haben doch unser Chakra unterdrückt!" fragte Sakura nach einem Moment. Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nur:„Ich habe euch dennoch gespürt, denn ein wenig Chakra war noch um euch. Außerdem wart ihr nicht gerade vorsichtig. Ich habe euch schon vorher bemerkt."  
Plötzlich fiel der Blick der Beiden auf die Stirnbänder, die der junge Uchiha in seiner linken Hand hielt, und sie erbleichten. „Du wurdest zu einem Nuke-nin erklärt? Warum?" fragte die Rosahaarige vorsichtig. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und setzte sich wieder hin. „Nein, noch nicht!" antwortete er leise und blickte auf den Boden.  
Er wurde immer noch fragend von den anderen Beiden angeblickt und es herrschte ein Moment unangenehme Stille, die der junge Uchiha durchbrach. „Werdet ihr mich alleine ziehen lassen, wenn ich euch alles erzähle? Ich bitte euch." Er blickte sie mit einem verzweifelten Blick an und holte die Missionspapiere und Narutos Brief, den er vorher noch schnell eingesteckt hatte, aus seiner Tasche heraus.

Die Angesprochenen nickten zögernd und Sasuke begann zu erzählen: „Wie ihr wisst, habe ich die letzten vier Jahre trainiert. Die ersten zwei Jahre trainierte ich alleine, aber ich machte kaum Fortschritte. Deshalb machte ich mich nach knapp zwei Jahren auf die Suche nach einem neuen Sensei. Ich fand ihn auch." Er stoppte einen Moment, als ihn sein ehemaliger Sensei fragte: „Wer ist es? Ist er es, der dir das alles beigebracht hatte?"  
Der junge Uchiha holte das Stirnband von Otogakure aus dem Umschlag und zeigte es seinen Freunden, dessen Blick erstarrte sofort. „Orochimaru wurde mein neuer Sensei. Ich lernte viel, aber nicht genug. Nach einem Jahr trennte ich mich wieder von ihm und trainierte alleine in den Bergen. Niemand fand mich dort, außer ein Mann mittleren Alters, der einmal Ninja gewesen war. Ich erfuhr nicht viel über ihn, außer dass er einen Sohn hatte, dem er ein großes Leid angetan hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden." Sasuke machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. „Er brachte mir einige Jutsus bei, dich ich noch nicht kannte, und in diesem dreiviertel Jahr lernte ich am Meisten. Er brachte mich weit voran. Er gab mir auch den Rat auf mein Herz zu hören und nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren und die Rache an meinem Bruder zu vergessen."

Yondaime ging auf den älteren Uchiha zu und fragte ihn, nachdem ihm dieser Naruto übergeben hatte: „Wer ist die Person, die ihm am Meisten bedeutet oder die ihm am Meisten vertraut?" Der Uchiha runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür ist das wichtig?" Yondaime antwortete ihm: „Das Ritual kann entweder bewirken, dass das Siegel sofort wieder gefestigt wird oder dass das Siegel für einen Moment bricht und sich dann verschließt. Deshalb ist es wichtig, falls das Siegel brechen sollte, dass er die Person anblickt, die ihm am Meisten bedeutet. Sie kann Naruto helfen, Kyubi zu vertreiben."  
Der Uchiha nickte und antwortete: „Bezogen auf die letzten zwei Jahre würde ich sagen, dass ich die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben bin, aber eigentlich…" Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte und der Ältere blickte ihn fragend an. „Es ist so, dass es eine Person gibt, die ihm mehr bedeutet, aber diese Person hat Konoha vor vier Jahren verlassen. Er ist zwar zurückgekehrt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er kommen wird." Der Ältere lächelte. „Ich kenne Sasuke gut genug, sodass ich weiß, dass er alles für Naruto tun würde."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 6**

Part: 6/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Story aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Es herrschte einen Moment vollkommene Stille. Man konnte nur noch die Geräusche des Waldes und der Tiere vernehmen.  
Diese Stille wurde von seinem alten Sensei durchbrochen, der den jungen Uchiha fragte: „Aber wieso bist du gestern länger in Tsunades Büro geblieben? Warum hast du uns das alles verschwiegen?"  
Der Angesprochene lächelte. Er wusste genau, dass dieser ihm die Fragen stellen würde, und nicht Sakura. „Ich habe euch das alles verschwiegen, da ich nicht wollte, dass euch etwas passiert. Seit ich Otogakure verlassen habe, sind einige Otonins hinter mir her. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich nur zurückholen oder mich umbringen wollen. Sie sind gefährlich und ich will nicht noch mehr Menschen, die mir nahe stehen, verlieren."  
Er schwieg einen Moment und blickte in die teils gerührten, teils überraschten und teils besorgten Gesichter der anderen Beiden, bevor er weitererzählte: „Aber um deine erste Frage zu beantworten: Ich war gestern noch länger in dem Büro der Hokage, um ihr einen Vorschlag zu machen."

Der ältere Uchiha starrte den früheren Hokage geschockt und gleichzeitig verwirrt an, und fragte ihn: „Woher kennen sie meinen Bruder?" Der Angesprochene lächelte und antwortete ihm: „Ich habe ihn für ein dreiviertel Jahr trainiert und ihm geraten, auf sein Herz zu hören und seine Rache aufzugeben."  
Der Schwarzhaarige starrten Yondaime weiter geschockt an. Er musste erst einmal realisieren, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Bruder wollte sich nicht mehr an ihm rächen. Sollte er dasselbe fühlen wie Naruto für ihn? „Ist das auch wahr? Ich meine, dass er die Rache an mir aufgegeben hat, obwohl ich ihm und mir damals die Familie genommen habe?" Der Ältere nickte und lächelte den Uchiha an. „Finde deinen Bruder und hole ihn schnellstmöglich hierher. Naruto hält nicht mehr lange durch. Je schneller du ihn herbringst, desto früher können wir mit dem Ritual anfangen und schneller sein Leben retten. Ich lasse ihn nicht einfach wegsterben!" sagte der ehemalige Hokage mit so einer Entschlossenheit, dass der Uchiha erbleichte.  
Er übergab seinen Freund an Yondaime und lief sofort in sein Zimmer, um seine Sachen fertig zu packen und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder zu begeben, damit dieser den Blonden gegebenenfalls aufhalten konnte.

Die Rosahaarige blickte ihn verwirrt an und fragte ihn: „Was war das für ein Vorschlag?" Der junge Uchiha antwortete nicht, sondern übergab den Beiden die Schriftrolle mit seinem Auftrag.  
Nachdem die Beiden ihn gelesen hatten, fragte sie ihn: „Du hast zwei Wochen Zeit Naruto zurückzubringen, aber was passiert, wenn du es nicht schaffen solltest?" Sasuke schwieg, denn er wusste, dass sie die Antwort kennen müsste. Sein alter Sensei schien die Antwort als Erster zu sehen, denn er fragte ihn nach einer Weile mit trauriger Stimme: „Ihr beide werdet zu Nuke-nins erklärt, nicht wahr?"  
Die Rosahaarige blickte von ihrem Sensei zu Sasuke. Ihre beiden besten Freunde, wovon einer ihr ehemaliger Schwarm war, sollten zu Nuke-nins erklärt werden? Die Welt kann doch nicht so ungerecht sein?! Doch ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden Realität, als der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Das ist doch nur ein schlechter Scherz. Ich meine, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und einige Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.  
Doch der junge Uchiha nickte und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Sakura. Aber es ist nun einmal Realität!"

Der ältere Uchiha nahm seine gepackten Sachen, als ihm Deidara entgegenkam. „Wo willst du hin? Etwa schon wieder auf eine Mission? Wir kamen doch gerade von einer. Du solltest auch mal eine Pause machen!" sagte der Blonde mit besorgter Stimme.  
„Ich muss meinen Bruder finden, damit endlich das Ritual angewendet werden kann und Kyubi versiegelt werden kann!" antwortete der Uchiha kühl, doch der Blonde ließ ihn immer noch nicht vorbei. „Ich weiß, dass dir Naruto und dein Bruder viel bedeuten, aber du brauchst auch einmal eine Pause!" sagte Deidara.  
„Jede Minute, die ich vertrödele, kann Narutos Tod bedeuten. Verstehst du das nicht? Nachher kann ich mich immer noch ausruhen!" sagte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt. Der Blonde nickte und antwortete: „Ich lass dich nur vorbei, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du auf dich aufpasst und dich ausruhst, sobald alles vorbei ist!"  
Der Uchiha nickte und sagte: „Ich verspreche es dir, aber lass mich bitte vorbei!" Deidara machte ihm Platz und blickte dem davoneilenden Uchiha hinterher. Er fühlte sich schon seit langer Zeit zu dem Uchiha hingezogen. Doch er wusste, dass dieser erst einmal nur für Naruto und seinen Bruder Platz hatte. Vielleicht irgendwann würde er seine Gefühle erwidern, das hoffte der Blonde innerlich.

Der Grauhaarige war schon die ganze Zeit am Nachdenken. Es herrschte wieder eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Doch er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde seinen Schützling nicht noch einmal alleine ziehen lassen. Gerade als er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff die Rosahaarige das Wort: „Wir werden dich begleiten. Ich will meine beiden besten Freunde nicht noch einmal verlieren."  
Der junge Uchiha starrte die entschlossene Rosahaarige an. Er wusste, dass er sie nur in Gefahr bringen würde. Doch bevor er was erwidern konnte, ergriff sein alter Sensei das Wort. „Nein, Sakura, du bleibst hier. Ich werde alleine mit Sasuke gehen!" Die Rosahaarige und auch der junge Uchiha blickten den Grauhaarigen geschockt an.  
Gerade als Sakura widersprechen wollte, ergriff der Grauhaarige wieder das Wort: „Es ist besser so. Du würdest uns beide nur aufhalten, außerdem würde mir dein Verlobter nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passieren würde."  
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte die gerade errötende Rosahaarige an. Sakura war doch die ganzen Jahre hinter ihm her gewesen und jetzt sollte sie mit jemand Anderem verlobt sein. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Ja, okay. Es wäre wohl besser. Ich würde euch nur aufhalten, aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr heil zurückkommt und Naruto mitbringt." Die Angesprochenen nickten und sie verließ die Lichtung.

Der junge Uchiha fragte seinen alten Sensei: „Sakura ist verlobt?" Der Grauhaarige lachte und nickte: „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich konnte es anfangs auch nicht glauben, selbst Naruto nicht. Immerhin war sie all die Jahre hinter dir her gewesen, aber er ist ihre große Liebe." Der Schwarzhaarige war erstaunt. Sakura hatte ihn wohl nie wirklich geliebt. Aber wer mag wohl ihr Verlobter sein? Kakashi schien zu erahnen, was Sasuke ihn fragen wollte, denn er antwortete: „Du willst bestimmt wissen, wer ihr Verlobter ist? Es ist niemand anders als Neji Hyuga."  
Der junge Uchiha starrte seinen alten Sensei ungläubig an. Immerhin hat er sie nie all die Jahre beachtet und sie als nutzlos und schwach hingestellt.  
„Wie sind die Beiden zusammengekommen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige den Anderen. Es herrschte eine Weile Stille, bevor der Angesprochene antwortete: „Es war wahrscheinlich auf einer Mission, die Neji mit Sakura, Naruto und mir absolvierte. Es wurde jedes Mal jemand anders in unser Team aufgenommen, als du fortgegangen warst. Tsunade wollte kein festes Gruppenmitglied haben, da sie wahrscheinlich all die Jahre hoffte, dass du wieder zurückkehren würdest."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euren Kommentar freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 7**

Part: 7/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen. Nur das Recht an meinem eigenen Charakter, Natsumi, bleibt bei mir.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Die Rosahaarige eilte zurück nach Konoha. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, denn, wenn sie nicht helfen könnte, würde sie wenigstens jemanden schicken, der es könnte.  
Sie lief direkt in Richtung des Hyuga Anwesens und war auf der Suche nach ihrem Verlobten. Sie lief zu seinem Haus, doch dort war er nicht. Sakura blickte sich verzweifelt herum und ging in Richtung des Haupthauses. Dort saß schon seine Cousine Hinata vor der Tür und weinte. Die Rosahaarige lief direkt zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, immerhin waren beide über die Jahre beste Freundinnen geworden.  
„Was ist los, Hinata? Wo ist denn Neji?" fragte die Rosahaarige ihre Freundin vorsichtig. Die Dunkelhaarige schluchzte ein Moment und versuchte den Tränenfluss ein wenig zu regeln, bevor sie antwortete: „Mein Vater… er ist tot!" Sakura starrte ihre Freundin geschockt an. Sie wusste, was das bedeuten würde. Sie war jetzt Clan Oberhaupt. Die Dunkelhaarige ergriff noch einmal das Wort: „Neji ist weggelaufen, als er davon erfahren hatte. Ich denke, dass er zum Grab seines Vaters gelaufen ist. Dort ist er in der letzten Zeit öfters!"

Der jüngere Uchiha lächelte. Die Hokage hatte ihn all die Jahre nicht aufgegeben. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf seine Rückkehr gehofft und deshalb weder Team 7 aufgelöst noch dauerhaft jemanden für ihn eingesetzt. Der Grauhaarige ergriff wieder das Wort: „Wir wurden auf dieser Mission mehrmals von feindlichen Ninjas angegriffen. Dabei wurde Neji schwer verletzt. Sakura verband seine Wunden notdürftig und wir eilten schnell zum Ziel, um die Schriftrolle abzuliefern. Doch auf dem Weg zum Hokagegebäude wurden wir erneut angegriffen. Wir hatten kaum eine Chance, da unsere Chakravorräte beinahe am Ende waren. Ohne Nejis Hilfe wären wir verloren gewesen."  
Erst blickte der Uchiha seinen Sensei verwirrt an, doch dann schien er zu verstehen, denn er antwortete: „Sakura hat Nejis Wunden mit dem letzten Rest ihres Chakras geheilt, nicht wahr? Sie hat ihr Leben für ihn aufs Spiel gesetzt?" Sein Sensei nickte nur zustimmend.

Der ältere Uchiha eilte durch den Wald. Wenn er sich beeilen würde, würde er Konoha noch vor Nachtanbruch erreichen, aber in seinen Gedanken war er nicht auf der Mission.  
Er musste an den Blonden denken, der ihm eben den Weg versperrt hatte. Er hatte besorgt ausgesehen. Doch warum? Warum machte sich Deidara Sorgen um ihn. Sie waren nie wirklich Freunde gewesen, auch nicht mehr, oder sah dieser es etwa anders? Empfand er etwas für ihn? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu werfen.  
Es gab Wichtigeres und das war die Rettung des blonden Chaoten und dass er seinen Bruder fand. Er musste es schaffen, sonst würde es gefährlich werden. Wenn der Neunschwänzige aus Naruto ausbrechen würde, dann wäre alles verloren.

Die Rosahaarige wunderte sich, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihren Verlobten der Verlust seines Vaters so belastet hatte. Aber er schwieg lieber, denn er wollte nach außen stark wirken.  
Nur ihr hatte er seine sanfte und gefühlsstarke Seite gezeigt, die niemand unter der harten Schale des Hyuga vermutet hätte, und das machte sie glücklich.  
Die Dunkelhaarige riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem sie sagte: „Ich zeig dir, wo die Gräber sind! Komm mit!" Hinata stand auf und reichte der Rosahaarigen die Hand, um ihr beim aufstehen zu helfen. Die Rosahaarige nahm die Hilfe dankbar an und sie begleitete sie nun an den Rand ihres Anwesens.  
Doch jeder Schritt, den Sakura ging, wurde ihr schwindeliger. Sie fühlte sich schon seit Tagen nicht gut und hatte sich schon mehrmals übergeben. Selbst als sie Sasuke folgte, ging es ihr nicht gut, doch sie wollte es niemanden anmerken lassen. Sie hatte einen Verdacht, doch sie wagte nicht daran zu denken. Es wäre gefährlich vor ihrer Hochzeit.

Der Ältere hielt den Blonden immer noch in dem Arm. Er hatte ihm so etwas Schreckliches angetan vor seiner Geburt. Er hatte in ihm Kyubi eingesperrt und deswegen hat er schon ganz früh den Hass der Dorfbewohner abbekommen. Er hatte gelitten, doch seine Freunde hatten ihn aufgebaut.  
Immer noch in Gedanken ging er in Richtung eines Zimmers und legte den Blonden auf ein Bett. Während er dem Blonden eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, betrat eine weitere Person das Zimmer.  
Es war ein Mädchen, das genauso alt war wie der Blonde. Es hatte ihre blonden Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden und trug einen Akatsuki-Umhang. Wenn man ihre Augen genau betrachtete, konnte man erkennen, dass sie blaue Kontaktlinsen über ihre ursprünglich braunen Augen trug.  
Die Blonde wandte sich an den Älteren und fragte: „Du hast mich gerufen. Was soll ich machen, Vater?" Der Ältere drehte sich um und blickte die Blonde an, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Ich möchte, dass du dich um ihn hier kümmerst, Natsumi. Er trägt Kyubi in sich und wir müssen ihn noch am Leben erhalten bis Itachi zurückgekehrt."  
Die Angesprochene nickte und umarmte ihren Vater noch einmal, bevor dieser den Raum verließ.

Der jüngere Uchiha lief schon eine ganze Weile schweigend neben seinem Sensei durch den Wald. Er wusste nicht, wo das Akatsuki Hauptquartier lag, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Doch leider verminderten die schlaflosen Nächte der letzten Woche seine Reaktionsfähigkeit und seine Sinne. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, dass ihn einige Otonins noch immer verfolgten. Sein Sensei schien sie auch nicht zu bemerken, da er in Gedanken zu sein schien.  
Die Otonins waren bereit zum Kämpfen. Ihr Ziel war es den jungen Uchiha zurück zu ihrem Meister zu bringen. Sie wollten ihn entführen, wenn die Nacht hereinbrach und sie sich schlafen legen würden.

Die Rosahaarige hatte währenddessen mit der Dunkelhaarigen die Gräber erreicht. Sie erblickte ihren Verlobten sofort und beide näherten sich ihm leise.  
Die Rosahaarige spürte, dass sie bald zusammenbrechen würde. Ihr war wieder furchtbar schlecht und immer noch ziemlich schwindelig, doch sie zögerte nicht, ihre Arme um die Taille ihres Verlobten zu legen und ihn an sich zu drücken.  
Dieser bemerkte sie natürlich sofort und er drehte sich zu ihr herum. Beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Man konnte einige Tränenrückstände an seinen Wangen erkennen.

Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor die Rosahaarige wieder das Wort ergriff, indem sie sich an ihren Verlobten wandte: „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Neji. Ich schätze, dass du ihnen mehr helfen kannst als ich." Die beiden Hyugas schauten die Rosahaarige verwirrt an, bevor der Ältere das Wort ergriff, nachdem dieser seine Verlobte noch einmal küsste: „Was ist denn los, Schatz? Du weißt genau, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann!"  
Die Rosahaarige seufzte, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff: „Ich möchte, dass du meinem Sensei und Sasuke folgst und ihnen hilfst, mit deinem Byakugan Naruto nach Konoha zurückzubringen."  
Die beiden Hyugas erstarrten, denn sie hatten zwar Gerüchte gehört, dass der Uchiha nach Konoha zurückgekehrt war, aber sie hatten ihn noch nicht gesehen.

* * *

_So, das war es wieder. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 8**

Part: 8/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Die Rosahaarige lächelte über den verwunderten Blick der beiden Hyugas. „Es ist wahr, Sasuke ist nach Konoha zurückgekehrt und hat den Auftrag bekommen, Naruto, der scheinbar zu den Akatsuki gewechselt ist, zurück nach Konoha zurückzubringen."  
Die beiden Hyugas schauten Sakura schockiert an, wobei der Schock in den Augen des Clanoberhaupts viel größer war. Die Rosahaarige wusste, dass die Hyuga heimlich in den Blondschopf verliebt war, doch nie eine Chance bei ihm bekam, da sie einfach zu schüchtern war.  
Seit einem halben Jahr war sie mit Kiba zusammen, doch sie hatte den Blondschopf nie vergessen und ihre Liebe zu ihm war immer noch da. Die junge Hyuga durchbrach das Schweigen, indem sie fragte: „Ist das wahr? Naruto ist ein Akatsuki? Wird er zu einem Nuke-nin erklärt?"

Die Rosahaarige lächelte kurz, bevor sie eine ernste Miene aufsetzte. „Ja, Naruto ist ein Mitglied der Akatsuki. Wir haben gestern gegen ihn, Kisame und Itachi gekämpft." Sie stoppte kurz, da ihr auf einmal wieder schwindelig wurde. Sie stützte sich kurz an eine Mauer, um ihre Atmung zu stabilisieren.  
Der Hyuga blickte besorgt seine Verlobte an. Er sah ihr an, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Er ging auf sie zu und flüsterte ihr: „Sakura-chan, ich weiß, wie viel dir Sasuke und Naruto bedeuten. Es sind deine besten Freunde und deshalb werde ich dem Uchiha helfen, Naruto zurückzubringen." Die Rosahaarige wusste, dass es den Hyuga viel Überwindung gekostet hatte, ihr zuzustimmen. Er und der Schwarzhaarige waren nie Freunde gewesen, sondern eher Rivalen.

Der Grauhaarige hielt den Uchiha plötzlich an, da er zu wissen schien, dass dieser ihm noch etwas verschwiegen hatte. Es wusste, dass es etwas Entscheidendes war, was dieser aber nicht vor der Rosahaarigen sagen wollte.  
„Sasuke, gibt es irgendetwas was du mir noch sagen möchtest? Oder was du mir betreffend dieser Mission verschwiegen hast?"  
Der Uchiha senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. Er wusste im Moment nicht, ob er es seinem alten Sensei anvertrauen sollte, obwohl es ja teilweise um die Sicherheit des Blonden ging.  
Er entschied sich, es ihm zu sagen, doch er wollte nicht mit ihm, über seine Gefühle, die er für den blonden Chaoten hegte reden. „Es gibt wirklich etwas, was ich ihnen verschwiegen habe."  
Der Grauhaarige lächelte, denn er hatte das Gefühl schon eben gehabt, doch bevor er den Uchiha noch einmal zu Wort kommen ließ, sagte er: „Du kannst mich ruhig dutzen, Sasuke. Ich denke schon, dass das nach all den Jahren möglich ist."

Neji verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von seiner Verlobten und verließ die Gräber in Richtung seines Hauses im Hyuga-Anwesen, nachdem er noch zu Hinata sagte: „Bringe Sakura bitte zu Tsunade und lass sie sie mal untersuchen. Ihr scheint es nicht gut zu gehen."  
Das Nicken seiner Cousine bekam der Hyuga nicht mehr mit, denn er war schon in Richtung seines Hauses vorgegangen. Er wusste, dass er Hinata vertrauen konnte.

Er holte schnell die benötigte Ausrüstung aus seinem Zimmer und verließ Konohagakure in Richtung Stadttor. Er aktivierte sein Byakugan und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Chakren von dem Uchiha und Kakashi.  
Nach einer Weile entdeckte er die Chakren sofort und lief in die Richtung, wo er die Beiden zu sein schienen.  
Er entdeckte aber auch, dass die Beiden verfolgt wurden. Von wem konnte er nicht erkennen, doch der Hyuga wusste, das höchste Eile geboten war, denn die Verfolger waren bestimmt ihnen nicht wohlgesinnt.

Der ältere Uchiha war vor Konohagakures Stadttor angelangt, doch immer noch fehlte jede Spur von dem Chakra seines Bruders. Er hatte einen Plan gefasst: Er wollte die Hokage fragen, wo Sasuke sei.  
Auch wenn er wusste, dass dies gefährlich sei, aber sie konnte ihm am ehesten helfen. Er hätte zwar, auch die Hyuga entführen können, damit sie ihn für ihn ausfindig macht, doch er entschied sich dagegen, da Akatsuki dem Hyuga-Clan schon genug Leid zugefügt hatte.  
Leise schlich er sich an den schlafenden Torwachen vorbei und unterdrückte dabei sein Chakra. Er eilte schnell zum Gebäude der Hokage und wurde immer noch nicht bemerkt, obwohl die Straßen schon ziemlich voll waren.  
Er schlich sich in das Büro der Hokage und musste lächeln, als er sie schlafend auf ihrem Schreibtisch vorfand.

Der jüngere Uchiha lächelte, als er die Worte seines Sensei hörte. Es war schön zu hören, dass dieser ihm soweit vertraute. Er ergriff nach einer Weile des Schweigens wieder das Wort: „Eigentlich sollte das hier niemand erfahren, doch ich denke, da du JoNin bist, ist es kein Problem."  
Er machte einen Moment Pause und blickte in das angespannte Gesicht seines Senseis. „Es wurde eine Schriftrolle gestohlen. Es ist eine von insgesamt fünf Schriftrollen, in der ein Ritual beschrieben wird, wie man das Siegel des Neunschwänzigen erneuert."  
Der Grauhaarige schaute den Uchiha geschockt an? Konnte Naruto deshalb Konoha verlassen und sich den Akatsuki angeschlossen haben? Doch bevor dieser die Frage stellen konnte, setzte der Uchiha seine Erzählung fort: „Ich habe gestern Abend einen Brief in meiner Schreibtischschublade gefunden. Dieser Brief war von Naruto. Er scheint ihn kurz vor seiner Abreise geschrieben haben…"

Sasuke holte den Brief aus seiner Tasche und las seinem Sensei die betreffenden Stellen vor:

_„Lieber Sasuke,__  
__ich weiß nicht, wann du nach Konoha zurückkehren wirst und diesen Brief lesen wirst, aber ich hoffe dennoch bald.__  
__Ich verlasse Konoha mit deinem Bruder. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Ich begleite Itachi zu den Akatsuki. Das tue ich nur, um Konoha zu schützen.__  
__Auch wenn mich die Menschen in Konoha die ganze Zeit missachtet haben und mich hassen, nur weil ich Kyubi in mir trage, werde ich sie versuchen zu schützen.__  
__Kyubis Siegel ist seit dem letzen Angriff Orochimarus schwächer geworden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch schaffe, ihn zurückzuhalten. Niemand weiß den wahren Grund, wieso ich das Dorf verlassen habe. Sie würden mich nur aufhalten oder wegschicken. Auch wenn es heißt, meine Freunde anzulügen, nehme ich das gerne in Kauf."_

Der Grauhaarige starrte entsetzt den Uchiha an. Er hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht, dass Naruto gerade ihm einen Brief schreibt. Die Wahrheit, die in diesem Brief stand, ließ ihn erschaudern. Er hatte mit allen Gründen gerechnet, aber nicht diesen.  
Er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und sah, dass der Uchiha den Brief wiederwegsteckte. Sie setzten ihre Suche fort, bemerkten aber immer noch nicht, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Sie bemerkten weder die Otonins noch Neji, die ihnen folgten. Dafür waren sie beide viel zu erschöpft beziehungsweise viel zu sehr in Gedanken.

* * *

_Nun kommt wie versprochen Kapitel 8. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich mit diesem Kap ein wenig gequält. Ich meine auch, dass das nicht so gut geworden ist, wie die letzten Kaps, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch gefällt.__  
__Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike**_**27**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 9**

Part: 9/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, bis auf meinen eigenen, Natsumi, gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Als die Hokage aufwachte, erstarrte ihr Blick als sie die Gestalt in ihrem Büro erkannte. Es war niemand anders als Sasukes Bruder, Itachi Uchiha. Ihr Blick zeigte ein wenig Hass und sie fragte ihn mit ein wenig Wut in der Stimme: „Was willst du hier, Itachi? Du weißt genau, dass du hier nicht willkommen bist!"  
Der Uchiha lächelte, bevor er ernst antwortete: „Ich muss wissen, wo mein Bruder ist. Ohne seine Hilfe wird Naruto sterben!" Die Züge der Hokage erstarrten erneut und sie erbleichte, bevor sie nach einem Moment der Stille antwortete: „Was ist mit Naruto? Und was willst du von Sasuke?"

Die Blonde hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Blonden untersucht und erkannte einige Verletzungen. Normalerweise hätte Kyubi diese sofort geheilt, aber diesmal nicht. Diese Tatsache verwirrte sie, aber ließ sie auch den Ernst der Lage begreifen.  
Aber am meisten machte sie sich Sorgen, da der Blonde ungewöhnlich hohes Fieber hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie aufgrund seiner Gesundheit das Ritual nicht mehr lange aufschieben konnten, da ansonsten der Blonde viel zu schwach war.  
Natsumi holte ein nasses Handtuch und legte es den Blonden auf die Stirn, als plötzlich eine weitere Gestalt den Raum betrat. Es war ein kleiner Junge von etwa drei Jahren. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und braune Augen. Dieser Junge lief direkt der Blonden in die Arme und sie erwiderte die Umarmung.

Die ältere Uchiha seufzte, bevor er erwiderte: „Es geht sie zwar nichts an, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie mir sonst sagen, wo mein Bruder steckt. Auch wenn jede Minute, die ich länger hier verbringe, Narutos Tod bedeuten könnte."  
Während der Uchiha kurz schwieg, kämpfte die Hokage mit sich selbst. Sollte sie dem Uchiha vertrauen und es ihm einfach sagen? Obwohl er ein Nuke-nin war und seine Familie ermordet hatte? Aber selbst Sasuke hat ihm verziehen? Sollte sie das dann nicht auch können?  
Doch widererwarten sagte die Hokage zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, bevor dieser erneut das Wort ergreifen konnte: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich dir nun trauen kann oder nicht, aber dein Bruder tut es scheinbar. Deshalb sage ich es dir, aber ich bitte dich, die Beiden heil zurück nach Konoha zu bringen."

Der Uchiha starrte die Hokage geschockt an. Er hätte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Normalerweise gab sie nicht so einfach Informationen preis. Aber am meisten schockierten ihn die Worte, dass sein Bruder ihm angeblich wieder vertraute. Er hatte ihm soviel Leid zugefügt und er vertraute ihm schon wieder?  
Er wurde durch die Worte von Tsunade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen: „Dein Bruder ist auf einer Mission. Er soll Naruto zurück nach Konoha bringen. Wenn er es nicht innerhalb von zwei Wochen schafft, werden beide zu Nuke-nins erklärt."  
Ungläubig starrte er die Hokage an. Sie hatte Naruto also doch nicht zu einem Nuke-nin erklärt, aber im nächsten Augenblick verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er fühlte sich entschlossener denn je.

Die Rosahaarige stützte sich immer an der Wand ab, aber das Schwindelgefühl hatte sich gelegt. Ihr Atem wurde unruhiger dabei, das hörte auch die junge Hyuga und sie erinnerte sich an da, worum sie ihr Cousin gebeten hatte.  
Die Hyuga stützte die Verlobte ihres Cousins und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung des Krankenhauses. Die Hyuga merkte aber bei jedem weiteren Schritt, dass es Sakura nicht gut ging, denn sie wurden immer langsamer.  
Plötzlich blieb die Rosahaarige nach der Hälfte der Strecke stehen, was die Hyuga im ersten Moment verwirrte. Sakura war urplötzlich wieder schlecht, so drehte sie sich schnell zur Seite und übergab sich am nächstbesten Baum. Dabei kniete sie auf den Boden.  
Die Dunkelhaarige blickte überrascht zu Sakura, doch einen Moment später legte sie einen Arm um die Andere, damit diese sich beruhigte.

Der ältere Uchiha gab sich still schweigend ein Versprechen, seinem Bruder und Naruto nicht noch mehr Leid zuzufügen. Er würde beide rechtzeitig retten, dass sie in Konoha zusammen leben dürften. Er würde es tun, auch wenn er dabei sterben würde. Denn das war er seinem Bruder schuldig, nachdem er ihm alles genommen hatte. Das schwor er sich, denn er wollte die beiden glücklich sehen.  
Er nickte dankend der Hokage zu und verließ unauffällig das Hokage-Gebäude und Konoha.

Die Blonde erwiderte lächelnd die Umarmung, als der Junge auf sie zulief. Sie nahm ihn sofort in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie zu ihm sagte: „Ich komme gleich, Schatz. Geh du doch schon einmal vor in unser Zimmer, ja?" Der Junge nickte gehorsam, doch als dieser den Raum verließ, lief eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange herunter. Er wusste nicht einmal, wer sein Vater war, aber sie wusste es genau und sie wusste aber auch, dass er nie bei seinem Vater aufwachsen würde.  
Denn er wusste noch nicht einmal, dass er einen Sohn hatte und wenn sie Itachis Erzählungen glaubte, würde dieser sich auch nie um ihn kümmern. Sie glaubte dem Uchiha dies, denn immerhin war es sein Bruder. Außerdem war er all die Jahre bei ihr gewesen und ihr ein guter Freund geworden und er hatte vor einem halben Jahr begonnen, sein Sharingan zu trainieren.  
Sie verließ das Zimmer kurz und bat ihren Vater auf den Blonden aufzupassen und das Handtuch regelmäßig zu wechseln.

Der Gedanke an den Vater ihres Sohnes trieb Natsumi weitere Tränen in die Augen. Es war damals einfach so passiert, sie wollte es gar nicht, aber sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Sie war in seinem Bann gezogen.  
Und dann war es einfach passiert. Sie schliefen miteinander und sie wurde schwanger von ihm. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. Oder ob ihr Sohn ihn jemals sehen würde?  
Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und weitere Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie fuhr die Wand herunter bis sie auf dem Boden saß und weinte immer noch bittere Tränen.  
Sie kannte das Gefühl, alleine zu sein, und dass ein Elternteil fehlte. Sie wusste nur allzu gut, wie ihr Sohn sich fühlte. Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass es niemals soweit kommen würde bei ihren Kindern und nun war es geschehen.

Es war mittlerweile Abend. So beschlossen der jüngere Uchiha und sein alter Sensei das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen.  
Nachdem sie das Lager aufgebaut hatten und ein Feuer gemacht haben, bereiteten sie ihr Essen zu und nahmen es schweigend zu sich.  
Keiner der beiden Männer sagte ein Wort. Nach dem Essen fragte Kakashi plötzlich: „Du hast mir nicht alles von dem Brief gezeigt und auch nicht alles erzählt, nicht wahr?" Der Grauhaarige lächelte, doch diese Frage ließ den Uchiha erstarren. War alles so offensichtlich? Verbarg er seine Gefühle etwa nicht gut genug?  
Der Uchiha antwortete nicht und blickte nur auf den Boden. Es herrschte eine Weile Stille, bevor der Grauhaarige lächelnd sagte: „Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst. Mich geht auch nicht alles etwas an, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst."  
Der Grauhaarige klopfte lächelnd dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff: „Ist es in Ordnung für dich, dass du die erste Wache übernimmst? Weck mich in 5 Stunden, dann löse ich dich ab."  
Der Uchiha nickte nur zustimmend und setzte sich erschöpft neben das Lagerfeuer, während sein alter Sensei sich schlafen legte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Nun zu dem einzigen Review zum letzten Kapitel:  
_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_  
__**Sasukesgirl91: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Der Grund, wieso Naruto gegangen ist, war ja schon vorher bekannt, als Sasuke den Brief das erste Mal gelesen hat, aber nun weiß es Kakashi auch. _

_Das war es leider._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 10**

Part: 10/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier angesprochenen Charakter mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der Ältere betrat schweigend das Zimmer und blickte besorgt auf den liegenden Blonden. Schweißperlen liefen diesem sein Gesicht herunter und sein Atem ging ziemlich unregelmäßig.  
Er eilte sofort zu ihm und tauchte das mittlerweile warmgewordene Handtuch in kaltes Wasser, bevor er es ihm wieder auf die Stirn legte. Er nahm schweigend seine Hand und konnte erkennen, wie sich der Blonde weiter verkrampfte. Er schien einen Albtraum zu haben, denn plötzlich hörte er ganz leise, wie der Jüngere sagte: „Nein! Sasuke, du darfst nicht von mir gehen. Ich liebe dich, du darfst nicht sterben." Eine Träne lief die Wange des Blonden herunter.  
Der ehemalige Hokage tauchte das Handtuch erneut in kaltes Wasser und legte es dem Liegenden erneut auf die Stirn, der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt zu haben, denn sein Atem war wieder einigermaßen regelmäßig. Doch immer noch sorgte er sich um ihn. Deshalb beschloss er sich noch einmal an seine Tochter zu wenden, die sich besser als er in dieser Richtung auskannte.  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein Schluchzen hörte, nicht weit von der Tür weg. Er hoffte nicht, dass es seine Tochter war, die weinte. Es betrübte ihn zutiefst, dass sie immer noch darunter litt und ihn niemals vergessen konnte.

Der Hyuga eilte schon eine Weile durch den Wald. Er hatte sein Byakugan immer noch aktiviert und bemerkte sofort, dass die Beiden stehen geblieben waren. Immerhin wurde es schon langsam dunkel, aber er spürte auch, dass die Verfolger immer näher an die Beiden heranrückten.  
Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde irgendetwas passieren. Und wenn was passieren würde, wäre es auf jeden Fall nicht gut, das fühlte er.  
Doch leider kämpfte auch er gegen die Müdigkeit an, da er gerade gestern von einer Mission zurückgekommen war und noch nicht sehr viel Schlaf gefunden hatte.  
Doch er wollte diesen Kampf nicht verlieren, nicht bevor er die Anderen erreicht hatte und nicht bevor er das Versprechen, das er seiner Verlobten gegeben hatte, erfüllt hatte.

Die Blonde wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als ein gewisser blonder Mann vor ihr stand und ihr auf die Beine half. Es war ihr Vater. Schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme und weinte weiter.  
Er blickte sie besorgt an und fragte, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte: „Was ist los, Natsumi? Hast du schon wieder an Ihn gedacht?"  
Die Blonde nickte nur und schluchzte leise. Ihr Vater strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Als sie sich nach einer Weile beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Kannst du noch einmal kurz nach Naruto schauen? Sein Zustand hat sich scheinbar verschlechtert!"  
Die Angesprochene nickte und betrat das Zimmer, in dem der Blonde auf dem Bett lag.

Die Rosahaarige wurde immer noch von der Hyuga gestützt, als sie das Krankenhaus erreichten. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick brach sie zusammen unter den besorgten Blicken der Hyuga.  
Sie rief sofort Ärzte herbei und die Rosahaarige wurde von den Ärzten weggebracht und untersucht.  
Die Hyuga lief währenddessen unruhig im Eingangsbereich herum. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre beste Freundin, auch wenn sie erahnen konnte, was diese hatte. Eigentlich sollte es etwas Wunderbares sein, aber sie kannte die Rosahaarige zwar gut, wusste aber nicht, wie diese so eine Neuigkeit aufnehmen würde.

Der junge Uchiha kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit. Die letzten Nächte waren einfach zu kurz und einschlafen wollte er nicht, was nicht nur an der Tatsache lag, dass er seinen ehemaligen Sensei beschützen musste. Er wollte sich keine Blöße geben und zeigen, dass ihn diese Albträume quälten. Er war immerhin ein Uchiha und einen gewissen Stolz hatte er immer noch, auch wenn er für seinen Blondschopf schon so viel davon aufgegeben hatte.  
Der Gedanke an den Blonden trieben ihm weitere Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was nicht nur an der Tatsache lag, dass dieser ein Verhältnis mit seinem Bruder hatte. Nein, es war eher so, dass er spürte, dass es dem Blonden nicht wirklich gut ging.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, ihm helfen zu müssen, aber leider fehlte jede Spur zu seinem Schatz.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass die Akatsuki nur schwer zu entdecken waren, obwohl ihre Verbrechen und Schandtaten in letzter Zeit sowohl an Härte als auch an Zahl zunahmen. Trotzdem hatte noch niemand ihr Hauptquartier gefunden.  
Gab es dann überhaupt für ihn eine Hoffnung, den Blonden zu retten und ihn vor Ablauf der Frist nach Konohagakure zurückzubringen. Es gab eine Chance, doch diese war verschwindend gering. Und wollte er ihm überhaupt folgen? Vielleicht hatten ihn die Dorfbewohner immer noch so stark verletzt, dass er lieber bei Itachi und den Akatsuki bleiben wollte? Vielleicht war ihm das alles nicht mehr so wichtig wie es einmal war? Vielleicht hatte er für seinen Bruder auch den Traum, Hokage zu werden aufgegeben?  
Mit ähnlich hoffnungslosen Gedanken im Kopf siegte letztendlich die Müdigkeit über den Körper des jungen Uchihas und er glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Nun war der Zeitpunkt seiner Verfolger gekommen.

Der ältere Uchiha lief durch den Wald. Es war schon einige Zeit her, als er Konoha verlassen hatte. Auch wenn er sich es jetzt erst eingestand, er vermisste das Dorf und seine Einwohner. Er hätte dort ein glückliches Leben mit seinem Bruder und seiner Familie leben könne, doch er wählte den Weg des Verrates und ließ sich beeinflussen, seine Familie zu töten.  
Er tötete alle bis auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Er war ihm über die Jahre richtig ans Herz gewachsen und er vermisste ihn schon.

Die Blonde hatte es geschafft, den Blonden in einen stabilen Zustand zu bringen, auch wenn es sie viel Chakra gekostet hatte, aber der geschwächte Körper hatte gut auf ihre Behandlung reagiert.  
Es war anstrengend für sie gewesen, auch wenn sie es gewohnt war, die Akatsuki medizinisch zu versorgen, war jede Aufgabe eine neue Herausforderung für sie.  
Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als ein kleiner Junge das Zimmer erneut betrat. Hinter ihm folgte ihr Vater mit dem Essen auf einen Tablett. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Vater musste sie lächeln. Er war so lieb zu ihr und gab ihr soviel Liebe und Wärme, auch wenn niemand ihr das glaubte. Er hatte ihr damals das Leben so angenehm wie möglich gemacht, auch wenn ihre Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben war.

Niemand kann ein Elternteil ersetzen, das wusste sie, aber man kann sich damit arrangieren und leben, auch wenn es wehtut. Wenn man glückliche Familien beobachtet, bemerkt man erst richtig, wie schwer es einem fällt. Vielleicht war dies ein Grund wieso sie zu den Akatsuki gegangen ist, aber großteils ist sie ihrem Vater gefolgt.  
Zwar fühlte sie sich besser, als sie die glücklichen Gesichter der Dorfbewohner nicht mehr sah und nun unter ‚Gleichgesinnten' war, trotzdem war es für sie anfangs schwer sich zu integrieren.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review von euch freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 11**

Part: 11/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Als die Otonins sahen, dass der Uchiha seine Augen schloss und schlief, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit: Sie sprangen leise aus ihren Verstecken, fesselten den Schwarzhaarigen mit Chakra und gaben ihm ein Mittel, dass sein Chakra unterdrückte und ihn für mindestens fünf Stunden in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzte.  
Sie hoben den Uchiha hoch, legten ihn in ein Gefäß, das sein Rest Chakra überdeckte, und schlossen dieses. Dann nahmen sie dieses und flohen in Richtung Otogakure, wo Orochimaru auf sie wartete.  
Die ganze Sache geschah so schnell, dass es keiner mitbekam, zumindest dachten sie das. Doch sie irrten sich gewaltig, denn es gab eine Person, die von der ganzen Aktion etwas mitbekam.

Die Hyuga wartete schon eine ganze Weile im Empfangsbereich auf eine Nachricht von ihrer Freundin: nämlich, dass sie endlich wach war und dass sie sie endlich besuchen konnte.  
Sie hatte eine Vorahnung, was der wahre Grund für die Schwächeanfälle und das Übelgefühl der Rosahaarigen war, und sie schien sich zu bestätigen, wenn sie ihr Medicalnin Fachwissen, was sie sich angeeignet hatte, durchging.  
Im Grunde war es etwas Wunderschönes, doch war sie besorgt, wenn sie an die Reaktion ihres Cousins dachte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er erfahren würde, wenn Sakura vor ihrer gemeinsamen Hochzeit ein Kind von ihm erwarte?

Die Blonde musste lächeln, als sie sah, dass ihr Vater und ihr Sohn, die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben, mit dem Essen das Zimmer betraten.  
Nach einer kleiner Umarmung setzten sie sich an den Tisch in dem Zimmer des Blonden und begannen dort zu essen.  
Das ganze Essen verlief sehr ruhig, keiner sagte ein Wort, auch nicht ihr sonst so aufgeweckter Sohn. Sie machte sich Sorgen und blickte ihn besorgt an, bevor sie fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Fudo-Schatz?"  
Die Blonde hatten ihren Sohn damals so genannt, weil er schon, als er ganz klein war, ganz nach seinem Vater kam und dementsprechend klug und talentiert war und vor allem Feuerjutsus zu beherrschen schien.

Der Hyuga hatte sein Byakugan immer noch aktiviert, auch wenn es einiges an Chakra kostete. Daher bemerkte er auch, wie das Chakra des Uchiha plötzlich schwächer und schließlich überdeckt wurde, während Kakashis Chakra immer noch zu spüren war,  
Außerdem hatte er die CHakren der anderen Ninjas auch wahrgenommen und deshalb war es für ihn leicht zu schlussfolgern, dass diese Ninjas den Schwarzhaarigen wahrscheinlich entführt und ihm ein Mittel gegeben hatten, dass dessen Chakrabildung unterband.  
Er eilte noch schneller voran, um den Grauhaarigen zu erreichen und schnellstmöglich dann die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, um auch schnellstmöglich, sobald der Auftrag erfüllt war, seine Verlobte wieder in die Arme zu schließen.

Die Dunkelhaarige wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich Shizune vor ihr stand und ihr sagte, dass Sakura aufgewacht sei und sie erwarte. Sie nickte daraufhin und folgte ihr zu dem Zimmer, dass sie, nachdem sie sich bei Shizune bedankt und verabschiedet hatte, nach einigem Zögern betrat.  
Die Rosahaarige saß währenddessen auf dem Bett und schien in Gedanken. Sie dachte über die Worte und die Neuigkeit, die Tsunade ihr gebracht hatte. Eigentlich war es ein Grund, sich zu freuen und glücklich darüber zu sein, doch eine Ungewissheit plagte sie: War Neji wirklich der Vater ihres Kindes, das sie in ihrem Bauch trug?

Natsumi wartete gespannt auf die Antwort ihres Sohnes, der mit sich und seinem Uchiha-Stolz zu ringen schien, doch schlussendlich hörte sie ihn leise sagen: „Ich habe Angst, Mama!"  
Die Blonde war im ersten Moment verwirrt. Sollte ihr so mutiger wirklich Angst haben? Wovor denn? Doch als sie diese Angst in dessen Augen ablesen konnte, wusste sie, dass er die Wahrheit sprach, doch die Tatsache, dass es so wahr, beunruhige sie umso mehr.  
Zögerlich stand sie auf, nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm und setzte ihn, nachdem sie sich selbst wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, auf ihren Schoß.  
„Wovor denn, Schatz?" fragte sie Fudo nach einer Weile, in der sie, wie auch jetzt, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, und ihn an sich drückte. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Der ältere Uchiha eilte voran, dabei hatte er sein Sharingan aktiviert, denn er wollte seinen Bruder so schnell wie möglich finden, um den Blonden zu retten.  
Aber er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um die Begegnung, denn er befürchtete immer noch gegen diesen kämpfen zu müssen beziehungsweise Hass in dessen Augen zu sehen, auch wenn ihm der ehemalige Hokage das Gegenteil versicherte. Er wollte es erst mit eigenen Augen sehen und von diesem persönlich erfahren.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Auch wenn diese Sache nebensächlich war, würde das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden seine Aufgabe erschweren oder erleichtern und somit beeinflussen, wie schnell oder ob der Blonde gerettet werden konnte. Und das war im Moment das Wichtigste: die Rettung seinen ehemaligen Freundes.

Der Hyuga gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber er war besorgt um seine Verlobte. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und nicht gesund, als er gegangen war. Deshalb wollte er ihren Wunsch so schnell wie möglich erfüllen und dann so schnell wie möglich nach Konoha zurückkehren, um sie in die Arme zu schließen.  
Im nächsten Augenblick musste er sich seine Gedanken erst einmal zu Seite schieben und die Mission weiterverfolgen, denn er erreichte das Lager und sah den schlafenden Grauhaarigen. Vorsichtig weckte er ihn und entfernte sich einige Meter von ihm, immer noch die Umgebung betrachtend.

Ein wenig verschlafen öffnete der Grauhaarige die Augen. War es den schon soweit, dass ein Wachwechsel nötig war? Als er sich umschaute und nur den Hyuga mit dessen Chakra wahrnahm, war er besorgt. Wo war Sasuke und was machte der Hyuga hier?  
Deshalb fragte er nach einer Weile den Noch-Anwesenden: „Wieso bist du hier und nicht bei Sakura? Wo ist Sasuke? Ich kann nirgendswo sein Chakra spüren. Was ist passiert?"  
Er sah den Hyuga einen Moment zögern, bevor er ihn antworten hörte: „Sakura hat mich gebeten, euch auf der Mission zu begleiten. Sasuke wurde wahrscheinlich von einigen fremden Ninjas entführt. Sie sind auf den Weg in Orochimarus Gebiet."  
Kakashi war mehr geschockt über die Tatsache, dass sein ehemaliger Schützling in Gefahr war, als dass der Hyuga hier war. Letzteres hatte er schon irgendwie geahnt, denn er kannte seine Schülerin gut: Sie war sehr dickköpfig und suchte immer einen Weg ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war sogar ganz froh, dass der Hyuga hier war, denn so musste er den Uchiha nicht alleine suchen und mit Hilfe des Byakugans würde sich die Suche um einiges vereinfachen.

* * *

_So das war Kapitel 11. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 12**

Part: 12/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meinen eigenen Charakteren Natsumi und Fudo gehört keiner der hier angesprochenen Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

_Hier ist wie versprochen, das zwölfte Kapitel. Und wie versprochen ist auch etwas NarutoxSasuke drin. Ich hoffe, dass es gefällt._

* * *

Die Otonins erreichten endlich das vorgegebene Ziel und es war nicht Otogakure, sondern ein Ort, von dem nur wenige wussten. Meister Orochimaru hatte ihnen diesen Ort höchstpersönlich gezeigt und hierhin sollten sie den Uchiha bringen.  
Mehr wussten sie nicht. Sie wollten nur ihren Auftrag erfüllen und ihre Belohnung kassieren, was ihre Freiheit aus der Sklaverei war. Doch hätten sie vorher gewusst, wie diese Freiheit aussehen würde, hätten sie nie den Auftrag angenommen.  
Orochimaru schritt mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu dem Ort, wo der junge Uchiha auf ihn wartete. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war, ihn zu hintergehen. Aber noch dümmer waren diese Ninjas, die er nur für diesen Auftrag angeheuert hatte. Er konnte sie nicht lebendig lassen, da sie ihn vielleicht an seinem Plan hindern würden, den er schon all die Jahre durchzuführen versuchte. Deshalb müssen sie sterben.

Der ältere Uchiha lief weiter. Er spürte die Anwesenheit der Feinde und auch des Hyugas und des Grauhaarigen, aber das Chakra seines Bruders blieb ihm verborgen, was ihn persönlich sorgte. Wo war er und was mag geschehen sein?  
Er lief weiter und weiter, seine langen schwarzen Haare wehten im Wind, während er sich dem Lagerplatz des Grauhaarigen näherte, denn dort war, wenn auch schwach, das Chakra seines Bruders zu spüren, was wohl hieß, dass dieser entweder vor kurzem noch da gewesen ist oder schwer verletzt ist.  
Der Dunkelhaarige versteckte sich hinter einem Baum, als er das Lager erreichte, und sah, dass jede Spur seines Bruders fehlte, was ihn wieder Sorgen bereitete. Was war seinem kleinen Bruder zugestoßen?

Die Rosahaarige saß immer noch stumm auf dem Bett und dachte an etwas längst Vergangenes: ihre Mission vor knapp zwei Monaten, wo sie damals entführt worden war. Unschöne Bilder stiegen ihr in den Kopf und sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, als sie versuchte, die Bilder zu verdrängen.  
Die Kunoichi wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie von der Hyuga angesprochen wurde, die sich nach ihrem Gesundheitszustand erkundigte. Sie überlegte eine Weile und kämpfte mit dem Gedanken, ob sie es ihr nun erzählen sollte oder nicht.  
Schließlich entschied sie sich vorübergehend dagegen, denn niemand sollte erfahren, welcher Preis sie für ihre Freilassung hatte zahlen müssen vor zwei Monaten. Deshalb antwortete sie nur mit einem Lächeln, das sie versuchte, nicht zu gezwungen auszusehen: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur schwanger und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Neji erzählen soll, speziell, da wir bald heiraten." Im Inneren hoffte sie, dass ihre Freundin ihr die halbe Lüge abkaufte.

Natsumi sah, wie ihr Sohn wieder kurz zögerte, aber sich schlussendlich doch für das Erzählen entschied, denn sie hörte ihn sagen: „Da war so ein Mann…mit den selben Augen wie ich und Onkel Itachi…er war gefangen und schwer verletzt…und dann war noch so ein weiterer Mann…mit einem Blick wie…"  
Sie merkte, dass ihr Sohn anfing zu zittern in ihren Armen und drückte ihn noch enger an sich, während ihre Gedanken Achterbahn fuhren. Der Mann, den ihr Sohn als Erstes erwähnt hatte, musste sein Vater, Sasuke Uchiha, sein, denn sonst gab es keine Überlebenden des Uchiha Clans, die das Sharingan besaßen. Bevor sie weiterdenken konnte, hörte sie ihren Sohn leise fortfahren: „…die Augen…sie bereiteten mir Angst…genauso wie die ganze Gestalt…und dann fing er auf den anderen einzuprügeln…diese Schlange…und ganz plötzlich tauchte noch jemand auf…"  
Es entstand wieder eine kurze Pause, bevor ihr Sohn fortfuhr: „…es war Onkel Itachi…er stellte sich vor den Anderen…und schützte ihn…und dann…"

Plötzlich nahm der Hyuga ein weiteres Chakra wahr, das sich ihnen langsam näherte. Er hatte es schon vorher gespürt, doch irgendwie ignoriert hatte.  
Er erkannte das Chakra sofort, denn es gehörte einem der meistgesuchten Nuke-nins überhaupt: Itachi Uchiha. Doch was ihn am meisten verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass es aus der Richtung kam, wo Konoha lag.  
Trotzdem ließ er sich nicht beirren und machte sich kampfbereit, denn er ahnte, dass es unweigerlich zu einem Kampf kommen und dass dieser Kampf alles Andere als leicht sein würde. Einen letzten Gedanken widmete er seiner Verlobten, bevor er sein Byakugan wieder aktivierte und den älteren Uchiha angriff.

Der Wirkung des Medikamentes ließ nach und der junge Uchiha glitt langsam in einen Schlaf mit Träumen. Doch dieser Traum, den er dieses Mal hatte, war nicht wie sonst, ein Traum von seinen Eltern. Nein, dieses Mal war er viel schöner.

_Der junge Uchiha blickte sich um. Er war auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald tagsüber. Die Blumen blühten und der Himmel war in einem sanften Blauton, wie die Augen der Person, die er begehrte gefärbt.__  
__Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Blondschopf in die Arme zu schließen. Dessen Lippen auf die Seinigen zu spüren. Er schaute sich weiter um und dann erblickte er ihn.__  
__Sein blonder Engel stand nicht weit von ihm und lächelte ihn an. Er hielt die Arme für ihn offen und sagte leise: „Komm her, Sasuke!"__  
__Der junge Uchiha konnte es nicht glauben, aber zögerte nicht, dem Wunsch seines Engels nachzukommen und Sekunden später fanden sie sich beide in einer glücklichen Umarmung wieder. Im Moment waren beide glücklich. Doch das Glück der Beiden intensivierte sich, als der Blonde seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen legte und beide sich küssten._

_Der Kuss war wie ein Feuerwerk, der durch beide Körper ging. So wunderschön und doch nur selten. Beide versetzte dieser Kuss eine Gänsehaut, doch der junge Uchiha begriff als erstes, dass dies nur ein Traum sei, und einige Tränen kullerten seine Wangen herunter.__  
__Er wusste einfach, dass es beinahe unmöglich war, dass er so einen Kuss wirklich spüren könnte. Sein blonder Engel bemerkte seine Tränen und hörte das Murmeln dieser Worte, bevor er sich von ihm löste und leise zu ihm sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Sasuke Uchiha, schon seit langem. Und auch wenn dies ein Traum ist, ich bin immer bei dir."__  
__Das Lächeln seines blonden Engel strahlte soviel Wärme aus und er deute auf ihre beiden Herzen: „Hierdurch sind wir verbunden, auf Ewigkeit." Dem Schwarzhaarigen kamen wieder die Tränen, konnte sein Glück nach diesen Worten kaum fassen und ein weiterer Kuss folgte, voller Liebe, Leidenschaft und Wärme.__  
__Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, nahm er seinen blonden Engel in den Arm, als wäre er aus Porzellan und flüsterte leise die Worte, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr ausgesprochen hatte: „Ich liebe dich, Naruto. Und ich glaube dir und hoffe von ganzem Herzen, mit meiner ganzen Liebe, dass dies nicht nur ein Traum war, sondern viel mehr ist."_

_Sie setzten sich noch eine ganze Weile an den See, der in dem Wald war, benetzten ihren Geliebten mit Küssen, die zuckersüß waren und ihre ganze Liebe ausstrahlten. Sie genossen einfach die Nähe des Partners und die Gefühle, die dieser in einem auslöste._

Nicht nur der junge Uchiha hatte diesen Traum, der doch so sehr der Realität entsprach. Nein, auch der junge Uzumaki träumte dies. Ihre Liebe, die so stark war, dass sie beinahe als unbezwingbar galt, verband sie in ihren Träumen, da die Realität im Moment anders aussah.

* * *

_So, das war Kapitel 12. Das Ende war vielleicht etwas schnulzig, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch gefallen hat.__  
__Ich hoffe auch, dass mit diesem Kapitel endlich die Vaterschaftsfrage im Bezug auf Natsumis Sohn Fudo geklärt ist (falls es nicht schon vorher klar war)._

_Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 13**

Part: 13/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere, bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Natsumi hörte ihrem Sohn gespannt zu. Sie war sich so sicher, dass dieser Traum kein gewöhnlicher Traum war, sondern eine Art Vision oder so etwas Ähnliches. Zu sehr entsprach dies der Realität: Orochimaru war hinter Sasuke wegen dessen Körper her und Itachi wollte seinen Bruder noch rechtzeitig befreien. Es konnte einfach kein gewöhnlicher Traum gewesen sein.  
Plötzlich fing der Junge in ihren Armen an zu zittern und er schien den Tränen nahe, bevor sie ihn nur noch flüstern hörte: „…und dann…alles rot…Blut…" Einige Schluchzer durchjagten den jungen Körper ihres Sohnes und sie drückte ihn enger an sich, während sie ihn versuchte, zu beruhigen. „…Itachi…der andere…tot…alle…die Schlange…grauenhaftes Lachen…"  
Diese Bruchstücke hörte sie nur noch aus den Sätzen ihres kleinen Jungens. Zu sehr nahm ihn dieser Traum mit. Zu schrecklich war diese ganze Sache, aber Natsumi wusste eines sicher. Es musste definitiv verhindert werden. Der Vater ihres Kindes und der Onkel von ihm sollten nicht so einfach dem Tod überlassen werden.

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi sah ihrer Freundin an, dass sie ihr das nicht komplett abkaufte, aber war dennoch froh, dass sie nicht weiter ausgefragt wurde. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, war die Kunoichi lange in Gedanken, die ihre Zukunft betrafen.  
Gab es denn irgendwie eine Möglichkeit ein Bluterbe vor der Geburt festzustellen? Wenn nämlich, dass Kind in ihrem Bauch das Byakugan besitzen würde und sie frühzeitig das feststellen könnte, würde sie hier bleiben und auf ihr Kind warten. Die Reaktion ihres Verlobten war ihr im Moment eher egal, auch wenn sie sich davor fürchtete.  
Aber was würde sie machen, wenn es nicht vorher feststellbar war beziehungsweise wenn ihr Kind nicht das Byakugan besitzen würde. Somit der Vater ihres Kindes dieser grauenhafte Kerl war? Was sollte sie dann machen? Weglaufen bis zu der Geburt? Oder nicht?  
Sakura wusste wirklich nicht weiter. Wem sollte sie sich anvertrauen? Oder um Rat fragen? Ihre Eltern würden sie abweisen oder missverstehen, da war sie sich sicher. Wenn sie Hinata es sagen würde, würde sie Gefahr laufen, dass ihr Verlobter davon Wind bekommen würde.  
Bei Ino würde es sich wie ein Laubfeuer verbreiten und innerhalb weniger Tage wüsste das ganze Dorf von ihrer Schwangerschaft. Und Tenten? Sie war einfach noch nicht weit genug mit ihrer Ausbildung, um ihr Rat zu geben.  
Wo sollte sie also hin? Und um Rat fragen?

Der Grauhaarige beobachtete den Kampf von weitem. Der Hyuga schien mehr und mehr die Oberhand zu gewinnen, doch was ihn mehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass Sasukes Bruder sich nicht zu wehren schien. Er kämpfte nicht mit voller Kraft, denn ansonsten würde es der Hyuga nicht so leicht haben, das wusste er.  
Für irgendetwas hob er die Kraft auf, aber wieso? Und wofür? Es war für ihn im Moment unmöglich die Strategie seines Gegners, des Nuke-nins zu durchschauen.

Der ältere Uchiha wollte nicht gegen den Hyuga kämpfen. Er war am Anfang wirklich überrascht gewesen, als dieser ihn angriff, aber er musste sich nun mal wehren, da der Hyuga nur nicht gerade schwach war. Er kämpfte nur halbherzig, da er noch relativ erschöpft von der letzten Mission war und nicht zu viel Energie hier verschwenden wollte.  
Deshalb bekam der Hyuga auch immer mehr Oberhand. Er überlegte lange, doch er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er auf die Hilfe von ihm angewiesen ist, wenn er seinen Bruder so schnell wie möglich finden wollte.  
Aber wie sollte man es ihm klar machen? Er blickte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf den Grauhaarigen, Narutos altem Sensei. Vielleicht konnte er durch ihn auch den Hyuga überzeugen. Während er die Angriffe des Hyugas so gut wie möglich abwehrte, überlegte er es sich, als ihm etwas einfiel. Naruto hatte ihm, kurz bevor er ihm zu den Akatsuki gefolgt war, etwas gegeben.  
Sein Freund hatte gemeint, dass er es von einem Kameraden bekommen hätte und er es ihm schenken würde, da er ihn liebte, als Versprechen, dass er mit ihm mitginge. Vielleicht wusste der Grauhaarige davon und er konnte so mit ihm reden und ihn überzeugen? Er wusste, dass es seine einzige Chance war.

Der ehemalige Hokage sah genau in den Augen seiner Tochter, was sie vorhatte. Sie würde um jeden Preis den junge Uchiha befreien, damit ihr Sohn einen Vater hatte, und auch den älteren Uchiha, damit Fudo einen Onkel hatte.  
Sie war seiner ehemaligen Frau so ähnlich, was ihre Entschlossenheit und ihren Ehrgeiz betraf, genauso wie ihre braunen Augen. Er hatte seine Tochter damals gebeten, blaue Kontaktlinsen zu tragen, damit sie ihr nicht noch ähnlicher sah. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Kushina, dass es jedes Mal sein Herz beinahe zerriss, wenn er an sie dachte. Doch jetzt gab es erst einmal etwas Wichtigeres zu tun.  
Er musste irgendwie versuchen, seine Tochter aufzuhalten. Und er hatte schon eine Idee wie er das anstellen könnte, denn es gab etwas, dass er ihr und jemand Anderem seit deren Geburt verheimlicht hatte und nun sollte das Geheimnis, das er zu deren Schutz hinterlassen hatte, gelüftet werden.

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi überlegte lange, bis ihr nur ein Name einfiel, die Person, an die sie sich wenden konnte, ihre Sensei und die Godaime: Tsunade.  
Vorsichtig erhob sie sich aus dem Krankenhausbett und machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sie auch gefunden. Sie war mal wieder in ihrem Büro auf dem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Neben ihr stand auf dem Tisch eine halbgeleerte Flasche Sake.  
Mit einem Räuspern weckte sie die Godaime, die sie nur verwirrt anblickte und sagte: „Egal wie es aussah, ich habe nicht geschlafen! Also, was möchtest du, Sakura?"  
Die Angesprochene lächelte kurz in sich hinein. Ihre Sensei würde wohl immer ihre Vorliebe für das alkoholische Getränk und ihre Schläfchen auf dem Schreibtisch behalten. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihr Gesicht jedoch wieder ernst.  
Nachdem sie sich auf den dargebotenen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, fragte sie die Blondhaarige: „Gibt es die Möglich ein Kekkei Gekkai, ein Bluterbe wie das Byakugan, vor der Geburt eines Kindes zu erkennen?"

Irgendwann war ihr Sohn in ihren Armen eingeschlafen. Diese Traumvision hatte ihren Kleinen aufgewühlt. Natsumi hatte ihn erst einmal beruhigen müssen, bevor er in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war wegen mentaler und physischer Erschöpfung.  
Vorsichtig stand sie auf und brachte ihren kleinen Jungen in sein Bett und deckte ihn liebevoll zu. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie den Raum verließ.  
Als sie das Zimmer des Blonden wieder betrat, sah sie das ernste Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er wollte mit ihr reden, das wusste sie. Sie schluckte, bevor sie sich auf dem Stuhl wieder niederließ und ihren Vater fragend anblickte.

* * *

_Also das war das dreizehnte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_  
_**_Koike27_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 14**

Part: 14/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon  
_  
__Viel Spaß dabei._

* * *

Der ältere Uchiha wich dem Hyuga geschickt aus und beförderte ich mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen einen Baum. Dann zog er eine Kette von seinem Hals und legte sie vor Kakashi Füßen, bevor er wieder angegriffen wurde.  
Er wehrte die Angriffe so gut er konnte ab, ohne den Hyuga zu stark zu verletzten. Er hoffte auf die Reaktion Kakashis.

Der Grauhaarige erkannte die Kette sofort, die der Uchiha ihm vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Nachdem Sasuke das Team verlassen hatte, kam die Kunoichi in seinem Team auf die Idee, jedem Mitglied von Team Sieben eine Kette zu schenken.  
Der Anhänger war eine „7" mit einem Riss dran, wodrauf die einzelnen Mitgliedernamen standen und „Sasuke wir sind ohne dich nicht komplett. Komm wieder zurück".  
Es gab nur drei Ketten und das hier war defintiv die von Naruto, weil er und Sakura ihre noch besaßen. Anscheinend hatte Naruto seine dem Uchiha gegeben. Aber wieso?  
Um ihn zu fragen, musste er den Kampf unbedingt unterbrechen. Er hob die Kette auf und wandte sich an Hyuga, indem er ihm zurief: „Hör bitte auf, Neji. Ich glaube, er ist auf unserer Seite."

Die Hokage blickte die Rosahaarige verwirrt an. „Wieso fragst du das?" wunderte sich die Hokage, doch dann schien sie es zu begreifen. „Neji ist vielleicht nicht der Vater deines Kindes, nicht wahr?"  
Die Kunoichi nickte auf die zweite Frage der Hokage und blickte zu Boden, aber wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort der Hokage.  
Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, bevor die Ältere antwortete: „Im dritten Monat kann das Byakugan frühzeitig festgestellt werden." Die Blonde blätterte in ihren Unterlagen. „Daher werde ich dich jetzt für diese drei Monate auf eine Mission in Suna schicken. Temari braucht Unterstützung im Krankenhaus. Außerdem musst du Gaara, dem Kazekagen, noch eine Schriftrolle geben. Desweiteren ist seine Schwester auch in der Lage, ein Bluterbe festzustellen", sagte sie mit ernster Miene.  
Die Rosahaarige konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Nicht nur, dass die Hokage ihr eine Möglichkeit, es vorher festzustellen. Sie konnte auch in eine Art Asyl in Suna bekommen, bevor sie sich sicher war und zu ihrem Verlobten zurückkehren konnte.  
Dankend nahm sie die Mission an und sagte wieder mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen, Tsunade-sama."

Der ehemalige Hokage zögerte einen Moment, bevor er anfing zu reden: „Also, Natsumi, ich weiß, was du vorhast. Du willst Itachi folgen und Sasuke, den Vater deines Kindes retten, doch ich möchte dich bitten, ihm nicht zu folgen."  
Die Blonde starrte ihren Vater entsetzt und auch gleichzeitig fragend an. „Woher?" erkundigte sie sich. Der Ältere stand auf und ging zu seiner Tochter. Er nahm sie in den Arm und antwortete dann: „Wäre ich denn ein guter Vater, wenn ich nicht wüsste, was meine Tochter vorhat?"  
Ein kleiner Rotschimmer bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie erwiderte die Umarmung ihres Vaters. Sie war so froh, dass sie ihn hatte.

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, bevor er fortsetzte: „Ich möchte dich aber wirklich bitten, hier zu bleiben. Nicht nur wegen mir oder deinem Sohn, sondern auch wegen einer anderen Person." Sein Blick fiel auf die blonde Person auf dem. „Bleib wegen Naruto hier!"  
Natsumi blickten ihren Vater fragend an. Sie war sichtlich verwirrt. Wieso sollte sie wegen ihm hier bleiben? Und nicht wegen Fudo oder ihm?  
Der ehemalige Hokage bedeutete ihr mit einem Fingerzeig, sich wieder hinzusetzen, bevor er wieder zu erzählen begann: „Deine Mutter und ich haben euch beide eine wichtige Tatsache verschwiegen. Naruto und du, ihr seid Geschwister. Ihr seid Zwillinge, wurdet aber kurz nach der Geburt voneinander getrennt."

Der Hyuga war sichtlich verwirrt über die Reaktion des Grauhaarigen. Wieso sollte ein Nuke-nin plötzlich auf ihrer Seite stehen? Dennoch brach er den Kampf ab, aber achtete immer noch darauf, was der Akatsuki tat.  
Der ältere Uchiha hingegen war erleichtert, dass der Kampf abgebrochen wurde, denn auf lange Dauer hätte er in seinem momentanen Zustand diesen verloren. „Woher hast du diese Kette?" fragte nun der Grauhaarige und deutete auf diese in seiner Hand.  
„Das solltest du dir eigentlich denken können, Naruto hat sie mir geschenkt, als Zeichen unsere Verbundenheit", erwiderte der Angesprochene auf diese Frage. „Aber ich bin wegen etwas Anderes hier. Ich brauche eure Hilfe, um Naruto zu retten und meinen Bruder zu finden", sprach er mit ernster Miene.

Die Rosahaarige nahm die Missionspapiere dankend an, bevor sie sich von der Hokage verabschiedete. Sie hatte wieder Hoffnung, dass alles doch zum Guten sich wendet, solange sie in Suna Asyl hatte.  
Lächelnd begab sie sich auf dem Weg zum Hyuga Anwesen, wo sie auf die Cousine ihres Verlobten traf. Sie schien immer noch besorgt, aber die Rosahaarige begrüßte sie nur kurz, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zu dem Haus begab, wo sie mit ihrem Verlobten wohnte.  
Dort angekommen, begann sie ihre Sachen für einen dreimonatigen Aufenthalt zu packen, genauso wie ihre Waffen zu schärfen. Sie war eben nicht umsonst Jo-nin.

Die Blonde war wie erstarrt. Die Nachricht von eben hatte sie so dermaßen schockiert und überrascht, dass sie im ersten Moment weder wusste, was sie denken konnte, noch, was sie nun machen, geschweige denn, was sie sagen sollte.  
Sie starrte erst einmal auf dem Blonden im Bett. Er…ihr Zwillingsbruder? Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie sich noch nicht einmal darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber jetzt, wo ihr Vater sie darauf aufmerksam machte, erkannte sie doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, die nicht nur im Aussehen bestand.  
Er war ihr ähnlicher, als sie immer gedacht hatte. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ja, sie waren sich beide wirklich sehr ähnlich, aber gleichzeitig so verschieden, wie es nur ging.  
„Aber wieso habt ihr beide es uns jahrelang verschwiegen? Wieso habt ihr uns getrennt?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden und sich ihrem Vater zugedreht hatte.

* * *

_Das war auch schon Kapitel 14. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über eure Reviews wirklich freuen._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 15**

Part: 15/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur aus für meine eigenen Ideen. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Als die Rosahaarige ihre Sachen gepackt hatte, ging sie aus dem Haus. Draußen traf sie die beiden Anbu, die sie nach Suna begleiten sollten, da die Strecke in den letzten Tagen um einiges gefährlicher worden war, nachdem sie ihrem Verlobten noch schnell eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte.  
Mit den Anbus an der Seite, ihrer Tasche über der Schulter und den Schriftrollen auf dem Rücken, begab sie sich mit den beiden Anbus in Richtung Stadttor. Einen letzten Blick warf sie noch in das Dorf, wo sie jahrelang wohnte, aufwuchs und es dennoch so sehr liebte.  
Viele Erinnerungen verbanden sie mit diesem Ort, aber jetzt war es der Zeitpunkt diesem Ort den Rücken zuzukehren. Es war an der Zeit, Konoha erst einmal zu verlassen, obwohl sie am liebsten dort geblieben wäre.

Der Hyuga hob skeptisch die Augenbraue und fragte mit etwas Sarkasmus in der Stimme: „Wieso braucht jemanden, der seinen ganzen Clan auf den Gewissen hat und als einige der meistgefürchtetsten Nuke-nins gilt, die Hilfe von zwei Konoha-Shinobi, um seinen Bruder zu finden?"  
Der Sarkasmus war in der Stimme kaum zu überhören, auch für den Uchiha nicht, aber es gab Wichtigeres. „Ich will jetzt nicht mit euch diskutieren, wieso ich ausgerechnet eure Hilfe brauche. Und wieso ich es nicht allein schaffen würde, aber es geht hier um Menschenleben, um genauer zu werden, um Narutos Leben!", sagte er mit vollkommenen Ernst in der Stimme.  
Während er Hyuga nur erbleichte und sich fragte, wieso es um das Leben des ehemaligen Chaosninjas ging, schien der Grauhaarige zu verstehen. Leise hörte man ihn nur ein Wort sagen: „Kyubi". Er hatte sich nämlich an den Brief zurückerinnert, den Sasuke ihm vor kurzem gezeigt hatte. Der wahre Grund wegen Narutos Verschwinden.

Der ehemalige Hokage seufzte, hatte er doch erwartet, dass diese Frage von ihr kommen würde. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er zu erzählen begann: „An dem Tag eurer Geburt, griff der Neunschwänzige Fuchsdämon Kyubi Konohagakure an. Ich war damals zu dem Zeitpunkt der Hokage der vierten Generation und meine Aufgabe war es, dieses Dorf zu beschützen, wenn ich auch mit meinem Leben bezahlen müsste!"  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, denn in seinen Gedanken durchlebte er das damalige Ereignis noch einmal. „Ich kämpfte gegen Kyubi, doch ich hatte keine Chance. Deshalb blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit", fuhr der Ältere fort, während seine Finger sich in seine Oberschenkel krallten, „Ich musste die Seele des Fuchsdämonen in einen Babykörper bannen. Da ihr beide die einzigen Kinder in der Nähe wart, musste ich diesen Dämonen in einen von euch bannen. Meine Wahl fiel auf…" Er konnte für einen Moment nicht weitererzählen, zu sehr schämte er sich immer noch dafür, was er seinem eigenen Sohn, den er über alles liebte, angetan hatte.

Ein grauhaariger Mann mittleren Alters und einer Brille auf der Nase, patroulierte mit den Truppen, die ihn sein Meister persönlich zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, in der Nähe von Sunagakure. Sie sollten bald das Sanddorf, in dem ein ehemaliger Jinchuriki Kazekage war, überfallen und alle Anwesenden töten.  
So lautete Orochimarus Befehl, denn würde Sunagakure fallen, hätte das Dorf versteckt in den Blättern einen wichtigen Verbündeten weniger und somit wäre es für seinen Meister um einiges leichter Konohagakure zu erobern.  
Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände. Er hatte einen perfekten Plan ausgearbeitet und nach seiner Information würde eine gewisse Kunoichi, der er schon vorher begegnet war, auch hier auftauchen.

„…auf meinen Bruder" setzte die Blondine die Erzählung ihres Vaters fort. Sie kannte die Geschichte, dass der Hokage den Fuchsdämon in einen Jungen bannen musste – das dieser Junge Naruto war, hatte sie erst vor kurzem erfahren, als sie selber aufbrechen musste, um eine Schriftrolle zu holen, um das Bannmal zu erneuern. Damals hatte sie mit Itachi erfolgreich die Mission abgeschlossen.  
„Aber wie ging es danach weiter?" fragte sie ihren Vater. Immer noch hatte er ihre Frage nicht beantwortet. „Wieso habt ihr uns getrennt?"

Der Hyuga blickte immer noch sichtlich verwirrt. Zwar kannte er die Geschichte mit Kyubi, aber was hatte sie genauer gesagt mit Naruto zu tun. Kurz am Überlegen, doch dann durchfuhr ihn die richtige Lösung wie ihn ein Blitz.  
Kyubi wurde damals ihn Narutos Körper gebannt, aber wieso war dann Narutos Leben in Gefahr?  
Der ältere Uchiha ignorierte den verwirrten Blick des Hyugas und antwortete dem Grauhaarigen: „Genau. Das Siegel des Yondaime droht zu brechen. Wir haben eine Lösung gefunden, wie wir es erneuern können, aber wir brauchen dazu die Hilfe meines Bruders. Ohne ihn wäre es zu gefährlich, das sagt der Yondaime wenigstens."

Die Rosahaarige war schnell unterwegs mit den beiden Anbus. Sie hatten die Hälfte der Strecke schon zurückgelegt, als sie plötzlich ein fremdes Chakra wahrnahm. Eines, das sie nur zu gut kannte, und doch hoffte nie wieder zu spüren, geschweige denn die Person zu sehen.  
Ihre beiden Begleiter schienen es auch wahrgenommen zu haben und machten sich kampfbereit, doch sie machte ihnen klar, ihn nicht anzugreifen. Es war eine Sache zwischen ihm und ihr und es sollte niemand Anderes eingreifen.  
„Kabuto", rief sie, „zeig dich sofort." Ein grauenhaftes Lachen ertönte, bevor sich die rechte Hand von Orochimaru doch noch zeigte. Er trat aus dem Gebüsch vor und fragte mit einer spöttischen Unterton: „Na kleine Sakura-chan, sag mir, wie geht es dem Balg, dass du mit dir herumträgst?"

Der ehemalige Hokage seufzte auf, bevor er fortsetzte: „Nachdem ich Kyubi in den Körper meines Sohnes, deines Bruders gesperrt hatte, täuschte ich meinen Tod vor, denn ich wusste, dass ich nach dieser Aktion es nicht mehr wert sei, Hokage genannt zu werden."  
Er machte eine kleine Pause und atmete tief durch, bevor er weitererzählte: „Ein halbes Jahr war ich mit euch und eurer Mutter, Kushina Uzumaki, unterwegs, denn dann kam es zu einem Angriff. Ninjas aus dem Strudelreich, wo eure Mutter herkam, hatten wohl von unserer Beziehung Wind bekommen, denn eigentlich waren unsere Länder verfeindet und somit unsere Beziehung verboten. Eure Mutter kam bei diesem Angriff ums Leben."  
Die Blonde hörte ihrem Vater gespannt zu, denn selten erzählte er von seiner Frau, ihrer Mutter und deshalb war es umso interessanter, etwas über sie zu erfahren. Etwas traurig stimmte es sie, dass sie ihre Mutter wohl nie kennen lernen würde, hatte sie doch immer gedacht, dass ihre Mutter sich nur von ihrem Vater getrennt hatte. So hatte sie es nicht erwartet.  
„Ich wart beide noch sehr jung, aber ich konnte mich nicht um euch beide kümmern. Zu zweit hatten wir es gerade so geschafft. Deshalb fällte ich einen Entschluss. Ich machte mich auf den Rückweg und in der Nacht legte ich meinen Sohn vor der Tür des Hokage-Gebäudes, hoffte ich doch, dass man sich gut um ihn kümmerte."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 16**

Part: 16/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der Grauhaarige schien etwas aus der Erzählung des Uchihas herauszuhören. Etwas, was er nicht erwartet hätte, da viele dachten, dass dieser tot sei. „Der Yondaime lebt?" fragte er deshalb den Nuke-nin, der darauf nur nickte. Für Kakashi war das eine sensationelle Neuigkeit, dachte er doch, dass sein ehemaliger Sensei bei der Verbannung Kyubis ums Leben gekommen war, auch wenn man seine Leiche nicht gefunden hatte. Kein Bewohner Konohas hatte daran geglaubt, dass ihr Hokage überlebt hatte, selbst der Hokage der dritten Generation, der danach noch für einige Jahre das Amt wieder übernahm.  
Der Hyuga hörte der ganzen Geschichte gespannt zu. Auch wenn es für ihn selbst ein Schock war, dass der ehemalige Hokage leben sollte, war immer noch eine Frage, die beantwortet werden musste: „Was hat Sasuke mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Wir haben doch bisher nur über Naruto, dem Yondaime und Kyubi geredet."

Die Rosahaarige war wie erstarrt. Bisher wussten nur drei Personen, dass sie schwanger war: Hinata, Tsunade und sie selbst. Wie hatte er davon erfahren? Der Brillenträger schien die Frage in ihren Augen abzulesen und näherte sich einige Metern ihr, bevor sie ihn sagen hörte: „Ja, deine Freundin, diese kleine Hyuga, konnte doch reden, nachdem ich ihr gedroht hatte, sie und vor allem den Blondschopf, in den sie so vernarrt ist, zu töten. Du weißt, von wem ich rede, oder kleine Sakura-chan!"  
Ja, sie wusste es, denn nach kurzem Überlegen gab es nur eine Person, in die Hinata verliebt war. „Was hast du mit Naruto angestellt?", zischte sie wütend. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihrem Teamkollegen wegen ihr etwas passiert war. Er war damals wie ein Bruder für sie geworden, ein Teil ihrer Familie, genauso wie sie seiner.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, wieso du einen von uns weggeben musstest", erwiderte die Blonde auf die Erzählung ihres Vaters. Der ehemalige Hokage atmete tief durch, bevor er darauf antwortete: „Ich war alleine unterwegs, mit zwei Babys dabei, ohne festes Einkommen und auf der Flucht. Wir hatten kaum Nahrung und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, euch beide zu ernähren und euch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Außerdem hat mich der Tod von Kushina, eurer Mutter, immer noch stark mental belastet, was es noch immer tut."  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er fortsetzte: „Außerdem hatte Kyubi mehrmals versucht aus den Körper deines Bruders auszubrechen. Je weiter, wie wir uns dem Strudelreich näherten. Es war einfach sicherer für ihn, wenn er in Konoha aufwächst."  
Die Blonde verstand die ganze Geschichte nun schon, genau wie den Grund, wieso sie getrennt aufgewachsen waren. Sie strich ihrem Bruder noch einmal eine Strähne auf dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie flüsterte: „Pass auf dich auf, Bruderherz!"

Ihr Vater schien ihre Worte nicht verstanden zu haben. Deshalb wendete sie sich diesem noch einmal zu und sagte: „Ich werde jetzt trotzdem aufbrechen und Sasuke und Itachi suchen und retten gehen. Die Beiden sind nicht nur mir wichtig geworden, sondern auch meinem Bruder. Deshalb werde ich aufbrechen, damit unser beider Leben glücklich wird. Und ich bitte dich, Vater, mich nicht aufzuhalten."  
Ihre Stimme war ernst und ließ keine Widerworte zu. Auch wenn sich der ehemalige Hokage sträubte, konnte er seine Tochter nicht zwingen, hier zu bleiben, auch wenn es ihm lieber war. Deshalb ging der Ältere auf sie zu, drückte sie noch einmal und flüsterte: „Aber pass auf dich auf, Natsumi-chan. Hier warten wenigstens drei Personen auf dich und deine gesunde Rückkehr."  
Die Blonde nickte darauf, gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Ihr Junge schlief schon in dem großen Bett. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich werde wieder kommen und deinen Vater und deinen Onkel mitbringen."  
Danach verließ sie ihr Zimmer und einige Minuten später das Akatsuki-Hauptgebäude.

Der Grauhaarige Oto-nin lachte, bevor er antwortete: „Sakura-chan, deinem Teamkollege haben wir noch nichts angetan. Noch nichts, aber wir wissen, wenn Sasuke Naruto nicht rechtzeitig erreicht, dass dessen Leben verwirkt ist. Und deshalb haben wir die kleine Hyuga erpresst."  
Die Rosahaarige riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Also hatte Orochimaru ihren ehemaligen Teamkollegen. „Und jetzt werden wir auch dich schnappen. Du kannst dich dann zu dem Verräter gesellen!"  
Damit gab er seinen Truppen den Befehl zum Angriff. Als kleine Gruppe hatte sie kaum eine Chance gegen diese Übermacht, doch sie schlugen sich gut. Doch letztendlich konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass man die ihre Begleiter tötete und sie ohnmächtig schlug.  
Der Otonin nahm die Rosahaarige auf den Arm und trug sie zu dem Versteck, an dem Orochimaru schon den kleinen Verräter versteckte. Den Uchiha, hinter dessen sein Meister immer noch her war.

„Sasuke ist der Einziger, der Naruto davor bewahren kann, dass sein Siegel bei der Versiegelung komplett bricht, weil er die wichtigste Person im Leben des Blonden ist", beantwortete der Nuke-nin die Frage des Hyugas, der darauf verstand.  
Der ältere Uchiha sah zu, wie die Beiden sich berieten. Kurz danach ergriff der Grauhaarige Jo-nin das Wort: „Wir werden dir helfen, Sasuke zu finden und den Blonden zu retten, Itachi Uchiha. Weil ich der Meinung bin, wenn er dir verzeihen kann, kann ich das auch."  
Somit machten sich die drei Konoha-nins mit Hilfe des Byakugans und Sharingans auf die Suche nach den vermissten Bruder, dem Uchiha, von dem alles abhing.

Als der jüngere Uchiha wieder erwachte, hatte er unendliche Kopfschmerzen. Der Geruch von Tod stieg ihm sogleich in die Nase und er erblickte die Person, die er am wenigsten von allen hatte wiedersehen wollen. Es war sein früherer Sensei, auch bekannt als die Schlange Orochimaru. „Was willst du?" zischte er, während er sich umschaute und feststellen musste, dass er in einer Höhle gefangen war.  
Sein Gegenüber lachte nur grauenhaft, bevor er sich dem immer noch Geschwächten Uchiha näherte: „Dieser Ton gefällt mir gar nicht. Du solltest wirklich etwas mehr Respekt vor deinem ehemaligen Meister haben." Er hob dessen Kinn an und Sasuke hörte die Schlange ihn ins Ohr zischen: „Na, was wohl, Sasuke? Dich und danach deinen Körper."

* * *

_Also, es scheint langsam aber sicher dem ersten großen Höhepunkt entgegenzustreben. Naja, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 17**

Part: 17/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi und Fudo, meine eigenen Charaktere, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon  
_  
__Nun zu dem Kap möchte ich eine Warnung aussprechen, da es etwas düster ist. Wers nicht verträgt, sollte es nicht lesen._

* * *

Der junge Uchiha wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und schloss einfach seine Augen, während er seine Lippen aufeinanderpresste, um ja keinen Schmerzenslaut entweichen zu lassen. Hart pressten sich ein Paar Lippen auf die des Jüngeren und unsanft wurde ihm seine Kleidung von dem jungen und doch bereits geschundenen Körper gerissen.  
„Du weißt gar nicht, wie ich das vermisst habe, Sasuke!", hörte er das Zischen der Oberschlange in seinem Ohr, aber ignorierte es gekonnt, denn das Schlimmste kam ja noch.  
Es ging eine Weile so weiter, bis er plötzlich einen großen Schmerz in seinem Unterleib spürte, als der Sanin in ihn eindrang, und er musste sich wirklich beherrschen, dass er nicht laut aufschrie wegen den unheimlichen Schmerzen, die der Andere ihm zufügte. Er tat nichts, außer sein Gehirn ausschalten, und den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der durch seinen Unterleib raste. Ansonsten würde er es nicht aushalten.  
Irgendwann ergoss sich der Andere in ihm und zog sich Sekunden später aus dem wieder geschunden Körper zurück. „Du wirst immer mein sein, Sasuke Uchiha, und zieh dich jetzt an!", zischte der Sa-nin dem Anderen ins Ohr, bevor dieser seine Hose hochzog und in einen anderen Teil der Höhle verschwand.

Natsumi hatte das Chakra drei anderer Shinobi bereits wahrgenommen, die sich alle in eine Richtung begaben. Sie wusste, was diese drei vorhatten, denn sie kannte einen von Ihnen. Der Name dieser Person war Itachi Uchiha, der Onkel ihres kleinen Jungen, den dieser wie ein Vater sah.  
Sie hatte sich zwar oft gefragt, wieso sie schon aus so weiter Entfernung das Chakra anderer, speziell vertrauter Personen wahrnahm, aber ihr Vater hatte dazu nur gemeint, dass es eine Fähigkeit ihrer Mutter war, die sie an sie weitervererbt hatte.  
Schnellen und vor allem leisen Schrittes bewegte sie sich in Richtung der drei Chakren. Sie wusste genau, dass wenn sie ihnen folgte, dass sie dann zu dem Versteck kommen würde, indem der Vater ihres Kindes gefangen gehalten würde, und dessen Tod es zu verhindern galt, genauso wie den Tod seines Bruders. Denn diese beiden Personen waren ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens und dem ihres Sohnes.

Der grauhaarige Oto-nin erreichte gerade das Versteck, als er hörte, wie sein Meister sich gerade an jemanden vergnügte, da dieser seinen sexuellen Höhepunkt erreicht. Er hatte dies schon so oft gehört, aber dennoch fügte ihm die Tatsache Schmerzen zu. Zwar nicht körperlich, aber emotional spürte er diese.  
Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und die lästigen Gefühle, die er schon seit fast fünf Jahren für seinen Meister hegte, zu verwerfen, auch wenn er wusste, dass diese immer ein Teil von ihm und vor allem seinem Herzen sein würden.  
Die Rosahaarige in seinen Armen brachte er ohne einen Blick auf den Uchiha zu werfen in diese Höhle und legte sie auf den Boden. Er wusste, von wem das Kind in ihrem Unterleib war, doch er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, da es ihm verboten wurde.  
Er drehte sich weg aus dieser Höhle und begab sich zu seinem Meister, um ihm jetzt Bericht zu erstatten.

Ein blondhaariger junger Mann quälte sich im Moment in seinem Bett. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her und es schien so, dass er starke Schmerzen hätte, vermischt mit einem Albtraum. Der ehemalige Hokage hatte ihn versucht, wach zu bekommen, doch dann ging er direkt zu dem rothaarigen Medical-Nin in dem Hauptquartier. Neben seiner Tochter war er der einzige hier, der mehr als nur die Grundkenntnisse aufwies.  
Sasori begleitete den ehemaligen Hokagen auch sofort in dessen Zimmer und widmete sich dem Patienten. Der ehemalige Hokage blieb aber immer noch im Hintergrund, da er wusste, dass er selbst nicht helfen konnte, auch wenn er es gerne würde.  
Sein Blick war andauernd bei seinem Sohn, als er plötzlich spürte, wie ihn jemand am Bein zog. Der Blonde blickte nach unten und erblickte seinen Enkel, der scheinbar gerade aufgewacht war.  
Seufzend kniete er sich zu ihm herunter und fragte ihn: „Was ist, Schatz?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige hielt seinen Teddy im Arm eng an sich gepresst und fragte ihn ängstlich: „Wo ist Mama?" „Deine Mama ist auf einer Mission, um deinen Papa und deinen Onkel zu helfen", erwiderte er lächelnd zu dem Anderen, während er ihn in seine Arme zog.  
Der Junge kuschelte sich ängstlich in seinen Armen, während er ihn leise wispern hörte: „Kommt Mama wieder und geht es ihr gut?" Ein leichtes Zittern war in dem jungen Körper zu spüren und es schien, als hätte der Kleine eben gerade einen Albtraum über den Verlust seiner Mutter, an der er sehr hing.  
„Keine Angst, deine Mama wird gesund wiederkommen, genauso wie dein Onkel und dein Vater", meinte der Blonde lächelnd und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken, um den immer noch zitternden Körper zu beruhigen, was ihm auch gelang.

Der junge Uchiha saß immer noch nackt und wie in Trance in der Ecke der Höhle. Er bewegte sich kein Stück und es schien, als wäre er nicht an diesem Ort. Er hatte sich scheinbar irgendwo in seinen Gedanken in einer Welt zurückgezogen, dass er die Realität nicht mehr wahrnahm. Es schien eine Art Schutzreaktion zu sein.  
Deshalb merkte er auch nicht, wie der grauhaarige Medical-nin eintrat und die Rosahaarige bei ihm im Raum ablegte, bevor er diesen verließ. Seine Beine hatte er eng an seinen Körper gezogen und er war immer noch in seiner Welt verstrickt, die er sich schon damals, kurz nachdem er nach Otogakure kam und das erste Mal vergewaltigt wurde, aufgebaut hatte.

Der ältere Uchiha hatte mit der Hilfe des Hyugas die Höhle gefunden, in der sein Bruder festgehalten wurde, und er eilte den Anderen voraus, da er irgendwie die ganze Zeit ein sehr ungutes Gefühl ihn betreffend hatte, es aber versucht hatte zu ignorieren.  
Nach einer Weile des Suchens erreichte er die Höhlenteil und musste mit Schrecken ansehen, wie sein Bruder da saß. Ganz in Gedanken wippte er auf und ab und schien nicht mehr in dieser Welt zu sein. Doch neben dieser Tatsache war eine Sache, die ihn mehr beunruhigte, nämlich dass der Andere nackt da saß, als wären ihm seine Kleider vom Leib gerissen worden.  
Nachdem er sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, zog er sofort seinen Mantel aus und eilte zu seinem kleinen Bruder. Die Kleidung, die auf dem Boden war, wollte er ihm nicht antun. Nur seine Boxershorts zog er dem Jungen an und wickelte ihn in seinem Mantel ein. Der Jüngere regte sich bei keiner dieser Berührungen und schien immer noch weit fort. Die restliche Kleidung hatte er mit einem Jutsu schnell verbrennt, als der Rest der Gruppe dazustieß.  
Der Hyuga stieß einen leichten Schrei aus, während er sofort zu der anderen Person im Raum lief, den der Uchiha erst jetzt bemerkte, seinen Bruder immer noch im Arm haltend. Es war ein rosahaariges Mädchen, das seine Arme eng um ihren Bauch geschlungen hatte.

* * *

_Nun gut. Das war Kap 17 meiner FF und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat, auch wenn das Thema der Vergewaltigung düster ist.__  
__Der arme Sasu._

_Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 18**

Part: 18/?

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga

Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi und Fudo, meinen eigenen Charakteren, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der Hyuga folgte seinen beiden Begleitern. Er war zwar immer noch skeptisch im Bezug auf den Uchiha, da er immerhin seinen ganzen Clan außer Sasuke ausgelöscht hatte und einer der meist gefürchtetsten Nuke-nins war und immer noch ist. Das Chakra des jüngeren Uchihas hatte er wahrgenommen, wenn es auch sehr schwach war und so deutete er seinen beiden Begleitern den Weg. Der Langhaarige bedeutete den Beiden aber leiser zu sein, da er auch die Anwesenheit von der Oberschlange und es würde gefährlich werden, wenn es zu einer Konfrontation kommen würde, da dieser unheimlich stark war und immer noch ist.

Aber was ihn persönlich mehr verwirrte war, dass er die Anwesenheit seiner Verlobten spürte. Sie sollte doch in Konoha sein, soweit er das wusste. Oder war sie auf eine Mission geschickt und geknappt worden. Auch wenn das Chakramuster sich verändert hatte und nicht genau dem entsprach, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, erkannte er es trotzdem. Den jedes Chakra hatte sein eigenes Muster, wie bei jeder Person. Die Veränderung konnte er sich aber nicht erklären, geschweige denn den Grund. Da er eine gewisse Sorge um sie verspürte, eilte er dem Uchiha schneller als vorher hinterher.

Nachdem er die Höhle erreicht hatte, konnte er nur kurz sehen, wie der Ältere seinen Bruder in seinen Mantel hüllte, als ihm plötzlich ein allzu bekannter rosa Haarschopf ins Gesicht fiel. Er kannte nur eine Person mit solchen rosa Haaren und das war seine Verlobte. Mit einem „Sakura" lief er so schnell zu ihr, wie er konnte, und überprüfte ihre Lebenszeichen. Der Hyuga stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als er erkannte, dass sie noch lebte und nur ohnmächtig war, und legte sanft deren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, um abzuwarten, dass sie endlich aufwachte.

Der ältere Uchiha hielt seinen Bruder immer noch in den Armen und eine Wut überkam ihn, da es im Moment so schien, als wäre er vergewaltigt worden, wenn er die Wunden in dessen Intimbereich betrachtete. Wie konnte nur so ein Bastard seinem kleinen Bruder diese Hölle antun? Sex sollte das schönste Erlebnis werden, was einem bleiben sollte, mit dem richtigen Partner. Und nun würde sein kleiner Bruder vielleicht einen lebenslangen psychischen Schaden davontragen, nur wegen dem Bastard von Orochimaru. Als hätte er damals nicht schon genug angerichtet, als er ihn gezwungen hatte, seinen Clan auszulöschen. Nur Sasuke konnte er verschonen lassen. Der Gedanke tat ihm so weh und er hoffte inständig, dass Naruto und Sasuke beide zusammen mit ihrer Liebe diese Schäden überwinden würden. Sie sollten glücklich werden und wenn er diesem Glück im Wege steht, dann würde er gehen.

Er wollte gerade schon losstürmen, um seine Wut an der Oberschlange, dessen Chakra er wahrgenommen hatte, auszulassen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass es der grauhaarige Jo-nin war. „Bleib hier, Itachi. Mit deinem Tod würdest du niemandem etwas nützen. Nicht einmal Sasuke, denn er liebt dich immer noch!"

Der ehemalige Hokage hielt seinen Enkel eine Weile im Arm und versuchte den aufgebrachten Jungen zu beruhigen, was ihm auch irgendwie nach einer Weile gelang. Der Kleine schlief nämlich wieder in seinen Armen ein und dessen kleine Hände hatten sich in sein Hemd gekrallt. Tränenspüren war noch auf dessen Wangen zu erkennen, während er sich langsam erhob, um den Kleinen in sein Bett zu bringen. Doch dieser wollte ihn nicht loslassen und deshalb legte er sich einfach zu dem Kleinen, was eigentlich ganz gut war, denn er hatte die letzten Tage nicht viel geschlafen. Vielleicht würde er es jetzt tun. Deshalb legte er sich jetzt bei dem Kleineren, dessen Hände immer noch in sein Hemd gekrallt waren, während er nach einer Weile selbst die Augen schloss.

Nachdem der grauhaarige Oto-nin seinem Meister über seine Mission und das Ergebnis berichtet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Gefangenen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er mit seinem Plan seinen Meister verraten würde, wäre ihm eine Bestrafung seinerseits ihm lieber, als weiter ertragen zu müssen, dass dieser sich mit Anderen vergnügte. Dann sollte er sich seinen sexuellen Frust an ihm auslassen. Dann hätte er wenigstens auch etwas davon, auch wenn der Andere nie seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde.

Er erreichte nach fünf Minuten diese Höhle, hatte aber vorher bemerkt, dass die beiden Gefangenen nicht mehr alleine waren. Aber egal wer jetzt bei ihnen waren, er musste die Beiden befreien.

Als er die Höhle erreicht hatte, sah er den Verlobten der Kunoichi, mit der eine einmalige Affäre hatte. Der Bruder des Uchihas war bei ihm und hielt ihn in seinen Armen, während er Grauhaarige daneben stand und sich umschaute.

Die drei Ninjas, die nachgerückt waren, gingen sofort in Angriffsstellung, als sie ihn erkannten, und er wusste, dass sie ihn wohl wahrscheinlich angreifen würden. Aber während er in Verteidigungsstellung ging, fragte er sich immer noch, wie er ihnen wohl ohne viel Lärm zu machen, beibringen sollte, dass er auf ihrer Seite war und ihnen helfen wollte.

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi kam langsam aber sicher zu Bewusstsein. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und schloss diese einen Moment später, um sich ans Licht zu gewöhnen. Als sie ihre grünen Seelenspiegel wieder geöffnet hatte, erhob sie sich langsam und blickte sich um. Als erster fiel ihr Sasuke, der neben ihr zusammengekauert in einem Akatsukimantel lag, auf. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter von Itachi, dem der Mantel wohl gehörte, zu ihrem Sensei und dann zu ihrem Verlobten, die alle in Angriffsstellung waren. Doch als sie erkannte, wen sie angreifen würden, und in dessen Augen blickte, stand sie vorsichtig auf und rief: „Stop! Lasst ihn gehen!"

Die drei Shinobis schienen verwirrt und drehten sich zu ihr um, doch sie ging weiter direkt auf den angeblichen Feind zu. „Kabuto, was willst du hier? Orochimaru hätte dich bestimmt nicht alleine hierher geschickt. Also was willst du?", fragte sie ihn mit völligem Ernst in der Stimme.

Sie wusste, dass sie momentan ein gefährliches Spiel trieb, aber auch, wenn sie den Blick richtig gedeutet hatte, dass dieser ihnen nicht feindlich gesinnt war, zumindest im Moment.

Die blondhaarige Kunoichi wusste, in welche Höhle die drei Shinobis gegangen waren. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie wohl dort am ehesten auch nachgesehen.

Doch in dieser Höhle nahm sie nicht nur das Chakra derer, des Vaters ihres Kindes und der Oberschlange war, sondern auch weiter Chakren, wo sie teilweise nicht wusste, ob diese ihnen feindlich gesinnt waren, obwohl es so schien.

* * *

_Das war Kapitel 18 meiner FF. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über jeden Review von eurer Seite aus freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 19**

Part: 19/?

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga

Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere, Natsumi und Fudo, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der Hyuga drehte sich ruckartig um, als er die Stimme seiner Verlobten vernahm und sie ohne zu Zögern an ihnen vorbeiging. Nicht einmal ein Kunai hatte sie dabei und ging geradewegs auf einen ihrer größten Feinde zu, waffenlos. Auch wenn er sich natürlich genau dasselbe fragte, wie seine Verlobte, hatte er nie daran gezweifelt, dass dieser ein Verräter war.

Doch was wollte die Rosahaarige damit erreichen? Hatte sie etwas gesehen, was er und die Anderen übersehen hatten? Während er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass sich die beiden anderen Shinobis neben ihm dieselben Fragen stellten und immer noch in ihrer Position blieben.

Langsam senkte er seine Waffe, bevor er seine Verlobte an der Schulter packte und zu ihm umdrehte. „Was soll das?", fragte er, bevor er sie beiseite zog, doch sie drehte sich sofort aus seinem Griff. Sie sagte zwar kein Wort, doch in ihren grünen Augen waren deutlich zwei Worte zu erkennen: ‚Vertrau mir'.

Daraufhin schritt sie wieder zu ihrem angeblichen Feind, während er kurz mit sich haderte. Sakura traf normalerweise immer die richtigen Entscheidungen und er konnte ihr bisher immer ohne Probleme vertrauen, wieso diesmal auch nicht? Zwar war die Situation um einiges gefährlicher, aber bisher hatte er ihr im Kampf, wenn sie beide auf einer Mission waren, immer vertraut. Seit damals, als sie ihn auf der Mission das Leben gerettet hatte, konnte er ihr immer vertrauen, ohne dass er enttäuscht wurde. Also wieso diesmal nicht? Kurz am Überlegen, entschied er sich einfach dafür seiner Verlobten zu vertrauen, weil er es bisher ja immer konnte.

Deshalb senkte der Hyuga jetzt langsam unter den verwunderten Blicken der anderen Beiden seine Waffen und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, um die Beiden nur zu beobachten, denn immer noch einige Zweifel nagten an ihm. Wenn dieser Kabuto ihr etwas antun würde, dann konnte er so immer noch schnell genug handeln und ihr helfen.

Die Rosahaarige war froh, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, dass ihr Verlobter ihr immer noch vertraute, bevor sie wieder auf Kabuto zuging. Ihrem ehemaligen Sensei gab sie auch kurz mit einem Blick Entwarnung, bevor der Oto-nin sie beiseite zog und ein Jutsu über sie beide legte, sodass die anderen Anwesenden und auch kein Oto-nin, geschweige denn Orochimaru, das Gespräch mitverfolgen konnten.

„Ich möchte euch helfen", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen hatte, „Orochimaru hat Sasuke zu oft leiden lassen und auch du solltest glücklich werden. Es war falsch, was ich euch angetan habe und dass ich Konoha verlassen habe, aber ich habe es damals nicht wegen der Macht gemacht, die Orochimaru mir versprach."

Die Rosahaarige hörte ihm schweigend zu und warf kurz einen Blick auf Sasuke und dann wieder in Kabutos Augen. In den Augen konnte sie wirklich Ehrlichkeit erkennen und noch etwas Anderes. Ein Gefühl, was sie nicht gedacht hatte, in diesen kalten Augen zu sehen und was doch neben den anderen Emotionen so unscheinbar war. „Du hast ihn damals schon geliebt und tust es immer noch, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, als sie das Gefühl erkannte. Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

Ein Nicken des Oto-nins bejahte ihre These. „Du hast Recht und ich kann es einfach nicht mehr mitanhören, wie Orochimaru sich immer neue Opfer sucht, um seinen Frust, der auch sexueller Natur ist, abzubauen." Er legte nach diesen Worten ein Hand auf sein Herz, das bei dem Gedanken wieder an zu schmerzen anfing.

Sie war kurz am Überlegen, bis ihr nur eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung einfiel: „Du willst uns also helfen, damit Orochimaru Sasuke und uns nicht als Opfer benutzt und willst dich selbst dann anbieten, nicht wahr? Aber du weißt, dass er nicht lieben kann und dir nur Schmerzen zufügen wird?"

Wieder nickte der grauhaarige Oto-nin und ein wenig Traurigkeit lag in seinem Blick, als sie plötzlich Schritte vernahmen, die immer näher kommen. Auch verschiedene Chakren, u.a. Orochimarus, wurden spürbar.

Schnell packte der Oto-nin die Rosahaarige am Arm und wandte ein Jutsu an der Steinwand an, sodass ein Gang erschien. Das andere Jutsu hob er nun auf und flüsterte ihr zu: „Geht diesen Gang entlang. Der Weg führt euch nach draußen. An einer Kreuzung müsst ihr links abbiegen."

Die Rosahaarige nickte noch kurz, als ihr ein Zettel in die Tasche gesteckt wurde.

Den Anderen deutete sie mit einem Blick diesen Gang zu nehmen, da sie Kabuto vertraute.

Natsumi spürte, dass sich Orochimaru den Anderen näherte, als sie gerade die Höhle erreichte. Sie betrat diese und suchte sofort die beiden Uchihas und ihre Begleiter, die sich auch gerade aus der Höhle entfernen schienen.

Nur noch ein grauhaariger Oto-nin, Kabuto, den sie schon mehrmals gesehen und auch viel von ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten als Medical-nin gehört hatte, und eine rosahaarige Kunoichi, deren Name sie nicht kannte, waren noch zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte der Oto-nin ihnen zur Flucht verholfen, obwohl es ungewöhnlich war, dass ein Diener der Schlange seinen Meister verriet.

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber Nachdenken konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein Knall und Orochimarus Schlange, Manda, erschien auf der Bildfläche. Ein grauer Rauch überzog die Nebenhöhle, der sich langsam zu lichten schien. Das Einzige, was die Tochter des ehemaligen Hokage klar erkennen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass die rosahaarige Kunoichi in den Gang eilte, aber sie sah ihr an, dass sie lieber hier kämpfen würde, denn sie wurde von dem Oto-nin dorthinein geschoben. Langsam klärte sich die Sicht und nun stand sie einem wütenden Orochimaru, zwei Shinobis und der Schlange gegenüber.

Der ältere Uchiha folgte dem Hyuga und dem grauhaarigen Konoha-nin, die der Kunoichi wohl vertrauten, eher zögernd, während er seinen Bruder wieder auf den Armen trug. Je weiter er von der Höhle wegging, desto mehr verstärkte sich sein Gefühl, dass etwas gleich passieren würde und dass jemand der ihm wichtig war, in Gefahr zu sein schien. Dieses Gefühl hatte ihn bisher noch nie betrogen. Kurz überlegte er, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, seinen Bruder in Sicherheit zu bringen, um Naruto zu retten, doch dann überlegte er sich anders, als er, seine Sharingan aktiviert, Natsumis Chakra vernahm.

Als er plötzlich einen Knall ertönen hörte, übergab er seinen Bruder an den grauhaarigen Konoha-nin, damit dieser auf ihn aufpassen sollte, bevor er sein Kantana aus der Scheide zog und zum Kampfplatz zurückstürmte. Er hatte nämlich Orochimarus Chakra vernommen und das bedeutete, dass Natsumi in Gefahr war und das wollte er auf keinen Fall, denn die blonde Kunoichi war ihm in den letzten Jahren wirklich wichtig geworden.

Es gab Tage, wo er sich wünschte, der Vater von Fudo zu sein, damit er öfters bei ihr sein konnte. Er hatte sich damals nur Naruto angenommen, weil er in ihren Augen erkannt hatte, dass sie noch nicht bereit für eine Beziehung war und dass sie Sasuke immer noch irgendwie liebte, da er der Vater des Kindes nun mal war.

Anfangs hatte er gedacht, Naruto zu lieben, doch er merkte, je mehr Zeit sie verbrachten, dass diese Gefühle nur geschwisterlicher Natur waren. Doch damit der Blondschopf nicht zurück in seine Depressionen fiel und sich nicht sein Leben nahm, war er mit ihm zusammengeblieben, obwohl sich sein Herz nach ihr verzerrte.

Während er jetzt aus dem Gang stürmte, kam ihm die rosahaarige Kunoichi, Sakura, entgegen, doch er ignorierte sie und stürzte sich in den Kampf, um Natsumi eine Fluchtmöglichkeit offenzuhalten. Ihr Sohn brauchte sie, denn er wollte nicht, dass er, wie sein Bruder oder Naruto, alleine aufwachsen würden. Fudo brauchte seine Mutter und er wollte auch, dass sie lebte, denn er würde um keinen Preis mitansehen wollen, wie sie sterben würde. Er wollte sie beschützen, selbst wenn dabei sein Leben ein Ende finden würde.

* * *

_So, das war Kap 19. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 20**

Part: 20/30

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga

Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsum, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der ehemalige Hokage hatte, nachdem er das Zimmer seiner Tochter leer vorgefunden hatte, beschlossen, ihr zu folgen, wusste er, wieso sie fortlief, auch wollte er nicht, dass ihr etwas passierte. Ein weiterer Grund für die Verfolgung war der gesundheitliche Zustand seines Sohnes, der sich alle zwei Stunden immer mehr zu verschlechtern schien.

Sasori, der zweite Heiler bei den Akatsuki, konnte nur versuchen, ihn zu stabilisieren, aber der Blonde wusste, dass dieser nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Der Angriff vor kurzem und sein Angriff hatten den jungen Mann nur noch mehr geschwächt und langsam aber sicher sank die Chance zum Überleben für diesen, was hieß, dass das Ritual bald angewandt werden müsste, auch wenn er sich dafür einigen offenbaren müsste, da er ja als tot galt, aber um seine beiden Kinder zu retten, würde er alles tun. Außerdem war er es Kushina schuldig, wollte er doch nicht, etwas von ihr verlieren, der Frau, die er so sehr liebte.

Der ältere Uchiha kämpfte mit den Anderen schon relativ lange und langsam aber sicher kamen sie zum Ende ihrer Kräfte. Die rosahaarige Kunoichi hielt sich immer noch versteckt im Hintergrund und passte auf seinen Bruder auf, doch der Hyuga und der Jo-nin hatten sich dazu begeben und unterstützten ihn und Natsumi.

Sein Sharingan immer noch aktiviert, kämpfte er weiter verbissen gegen die Feindesmenge, die langsam aber sicher weniger wurde, genauso wie seine Kräfte.

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi beobachtete aus der Ferne den Kampf und würde am liebsten eingreifen, doch musste jemand auf Sasuke aufpassen, falls dieser aufwachen würde. Aber ihr war es unbehaglich, dass zwei der wichtigsten Menschen für sie momentan ums Überleben kämpften: ihr Verlobter und ihr ehemaliger Sensei.

Sie sah, dass alle nicht mehr lange durchhalten würden und schickte ihnen deshalb ein Teil ihres Chakras. Das Jutsu hatte ihr Tsunade damals beigebracht für den Notfall und jetzt setzte sie es ein, um die Anderen zu unterstützen.

Der ehemalige Hokage lief weiter so schnell es ihm möglich war, denn er spürte, dass einige Chakren schwächer wurden – vor allem dass des Uchihas und seiner Tochter, was kein Wunder war, denn vor allem erster hatte erst vor wenigen Tagen gekämpft mit seinem Sohn zusammen, um an die letzte Schriftrolle zu gelangen. Dass das Chakra noch nicht aufgeladen war, war einfach nur logisch.

Er eilte weiter, denn er wusste, dass jede Minute zählte. Außerdem hatte er noch eine Rechnung mit der Oberschlange offen, die dem Vater seines Enkels seine Liebe gekostet hatte, wusste er doch, dass Sasuke und Naruto sich beide liebten.

Der Blick des älteren Uchihas fiel auf die blonde Kunoichi, die sich verbissen gegen die Feinde wehrte, genauso wie ein Chakrazufuhr, der zwar gering war, aber ihm dennoch half.

Seine Augen weiteten sich aber vor Schrecken, als er sah, wie weitere Oto-nins mit ihrem Anführer, der Oberschlange, auftauchten und sie angriffen. Er sah den wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Orochimaru, der sein Blick nach seinen Bruder richtete und ihn dann in dem Gang hinter ihm entdeckte.

Er konnte erahnen, was dieser von seinem Bruder wollte, doch er stellte sich vor dem Gang, während er die Blonde ein Stück mit sich zog, um Orochimaru den Zutritt zu verweigern, auch wenn es hieß, sich mit ihr persönlich anzulegen.

Mit Hilfe eines Jutsus hatte er die Höhle erreicht und er spürte sofort die Chakren von Natsumi, Itachi und Sasuke, die sehr schwach waren, ebenso wie das von seinem ehemaligen Schüler, Kakashi, neben einigen anderen eher schwächeren Chakren.

Doch neben diesen fiel ihm eine weitere auf, die er nur zu gut kannte. Es war das Chakra von Orochimaru, der Kage von Otogakure und größtem Feind Konohagakures, seinem Heimatdorf.

Er kam nun am Schlachtfeld an und sah, wie die Oberschlange seine Tochter und Orochimaru bekämpfte, während deren Begleiter gegen die restlichen Oto-nins kämpften, aber seltsamerweise hielt sich Kabuto, der Medical-nin und rechte Hand Orochimarus, aus dem Geschehen weitgehend zurück.

Er kämpfte sich an der Seite unbemerkt in Richtung Orochimaru, unterdrückte dabei weitesgehend sein Chakra, um nicht jetzt schon erkannt zu werden, aber erledigte dabei auch einige seiner Gegner, bevor er dann plötzlich vor Orochimaru auf, sich dabei schützend vor seine Tochter stellend.

Der grauhaarige Konoha-nin kämpfte ebenso wie die Anderen verbissen gegen die Oto-nins, spürte aber, dass trotz der kleinen Chakra-Zufuhr, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr weitermachen könnte. Es waren einfach zu viele Gegner und die Tatsache, dass der Kage von Otogakure auch dabei war, ließ nichts Positives, vor allem kein Sieg erhoffen, wenn sie nicht Unterstützung bekommen würden, was augenscheinlich nicht der Fall war.

Doch er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als ein blonder Mann auftauchte und sich Orochimaru in den Weg stellte. Er kannte diesen Mann nur zu gut, immerhin hatte ihn dieser trainiert, aber er hatte immer geglaubt, er wäre damals im Kampf gegen Kyubi gestorben.

Er konnte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben, doch als er die Techniken sah und dessen Kampfstil bestand für ihn kein Zweifel: dieser Mann war der verstorbene Minato Namikaze, der vierte Hokage und sein ehemaliger Sensei.

Überraschung und die Frage, wieso dieser seinen Tod jahrelang vorgetäuscht hatte, stand in seinem Gesicht neben vielen anderen Emotionen geschrieben. Doch er wurde erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Oto-nins sich nach dem ersten Schock wieder zum Angriff formierten und sie angriffen.

Natsumi konnte wirklich sagen, dass sie sichtlich überrascht war, als ihr Vater plötzlich vor ihr stand und sie gegen Orochimaru verteidigte, aber gleichzeitig war sie auch froh, dass es so war, wusste sie doch, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem älteren Uchiha, dem sie ansehen konnte, dass er genauso erleichtert, aber auch überrascht wie sie selbst gewesen war.

Sie begaben sich beide nun aus der Bahn des Kampfes zwischen dem ehemaligen Anführer Konohagakures und dem jetzigen Anführer Otogakures, um sich den anderen Ninjas aus dem letzteren Dorf zu widmen.

Nun, da die Oberschlange beschäftigt war, hatten sie wieder eine Chance auf den Sieg, den sie vorher schon fast aufgegeben hatten.

* * *

_So, das war Kapitel 20. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 21**

Part: 21/30  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich würde mich über euren Kommentar freuen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi hatte sich nach dem Auftauchen des Mannes, den sie bisher nur aus Geschichten kannte, vor allem der Geschichte um den Kampf gegen Kyubi, den Dämon, der Naruto nun in sich trug, sich aus dem Kampfgeschehen zurückgezogen, denn sie sollte sich nicht mehr so anstrengen, wie vorher, und noch eine Mindestchakramenge in ihrem Körper lassen, damit das Kind in ihrem Bauch nicht geschädigt wurde, da es diese Menge brauchte, um sich zu entwickeln.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, während sie sich an der Wand des Durchganges heruntergleiten ließ und die Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Es war für sie noch unvorstellbar, dass in ihr ein Kind heranwachsen sollte, aber sie freute sich schon darauf. Auch wenn die Vaterschaft noch ungewiss war, wusste sie in diesem Moment, dass sie das Kind lieben würde.

Kurz wanderte ihr Blick in Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Uchiha, der immer noch in Itachis Mantel gehüllt an der Wand gehüllt saß. Er war immer noch ohnmächtig, als ihr etwas einfiel. Kabuto hatte ihr doch einen Zettel zugesteckt, bevor der Kampf begonnen hatte.  
Sie kramte diesen Zettel aus der Tasche, unsicher, was darauf stehen würde, denn das würde vielleicht die Vaterschaftsfrage klären, bevor sie ihn langsam und vorsichtig entfaltete. Sie erkannte, dass es ein Dokument aus einem Krankenhaus war, aber wieso schob der grauhaarige Oto-nin ihr das zu?

Immer noch ein wenig nervös und zweifelnd – das Kampfgeschehen hatte sie für den Moment ausgeblendet – las sie durch, was auf dem Zettel stand. Scheinbar war es ein Rundum-Gesundheitscheck.  
Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu der markierten Stelle auf dem Zettel, die die Zeugungsfähigkeit von Kindern des Patienten behandelte. Sie las diese Stelle mehrmals durch, bevor die Erkenntnis zu ihr durchsickerte und die Folgen dieser Erkenntnis, was sie erbleichen ließ. Kabuto Yakushi war zeugungsunfähig und somit nicht der Vater ihres Kindes.

Währenddessen tobte draußen einer der größten und bedeutendsten Kämpfe für das Feuerreich, denn Minato Namikaze, der ehemalige und legendäre vierte Hokage, Bezwinger des Kyubi, kämpfte gegen Orochimaru, einem der legendären Sa-nin, Anführer von Otogakure und größter Feind des Feuerreiches. Es war ein Kampf zweier Giganten, in dem sich niemand etwas schenkte.  
Nur am Rande bemerkte man die anderen Kämpfenden, so gewaltig war der Kampf. Doch es schien so, dass der Kampf sich zum Wohle Konohagakures und des Feuerreiches entscheiden sollte.

„Fuiton: Daitoppa" (Windversteck: Großer Durchbrach), ertönte es plötzlich aus Orochimarus Mund und ein heftiger Orkan wütete, der alle Ninjas, außer den Anwender selbst, mit einem kräftigen Windstoß gegen die harte Steinwand der Höhle beförderte.

Der ältere Uchiha wurde durch einen enormen Windstoß an die Wand geschleudert und er hörte mehrere Schmerzenaufstöhner von verschiedenen Ninjas, weil sie an spitzen Ecken des Steines gekommen war. Sein Gegner hatte es besonders schwer erwischt, denn er wurde mit der Brust gegen ein äußerst spitzes Stück getrieben und hing nur noch fast leblos an der Wand.  
Er warf einen Kunai, um ihn zu erlösen, während sein Blick zu den anderen Anwesenden wanderte. Auf seiner Seite hatte es keinen wirklich schwer erwischt, bis auf eine Person, worauf sich seine Augen weiteten, denn diese Person war Natsumi gewesen und scheinbar bohrte sich ein Stück Stein durch ihren Oberschenkel.

Er lief schnell zu ihr, die Feinde waren im Moment vergessen, und löste sie vorsichtig von der Wand. Dabei entfernte sich der Stein aus ihrem Oberschenkel und entblößte eine Wunde, die nicht gerade freundlich aussah.  
Er nahm einer der Verbände, die er normalerweise um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte, und band diesen um ihren Oberschenkel, bevor er ihr half, sich langsam aufzurichten. Er merkte, dass sowohl ihr Chakraverbrauch als auch ihre körperliche Leistung ziemlich am Ende waren, was für eine Medical-nin schon logisch war, da sie sich nicht aufs Kämpfen sondern aufs Heilen spezialisiert hatte.

Erst in diesem Moment schien das Kampfgeschehen ihn wieder zu erreichen, denn ein Kunai zischte gerade knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Oto-nin, der ihn angegriffen hatte. Normalerweise wäre der ältere Uchiha sofort dorthin gelaufen, um diesen zu töten, aber diesmal musste er nicht an sich denken, sondern an die Person, der er half.  
Er kämpfte sich durch die Gegnermassen in Richtung des Ganges, wo sein Bruder bereits lag und die rosahaarige Kunoichi auch saß. Dabei hatte er sein Kunai gezückt und tötete mit Hilfe seines Sharingans und der Waffe alle Gegner, die ihm dabei in den Weg kamen.

Gerade als er sie abgesetzt hatte, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, die rief: „Rasengan". Sein Blick wanderte zu dem ehemaligen Hokagen, der in beiden Händen eine blaue Chakra-Kugel hielt und sie direkt auf Orochimarus Körper feuerte. Beide in Richtung des Herzens. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide trafen das Ziel.  
Wie in Zeitlupe fiel Orochimaru zu Boden und ein mittelgroßes Loch entstand an der Stelle des Herzens des Sa-nins, bevor er zu Boden glitt und regungslos liegen blieb.

Die Oto-nins erstarrten daraufhin und sahen den Fall ihres Meisters und ließen von den Kämpfen ab, ebenso wie die anderen Ninjas und starrten auf das Schauspiel. Die Ninjas aus Otogakure waren führerlos und wusste nicht, was sie nun machen sollte, da ihr Meister tot war.  
Der grauhaarige Oto-nin beobachtete ebenfalls den Fall seines nun ehemaligen Meister und irgendwie fühlte er sich ein wenig befreit von dessen grauenvollen Herrschaft. Doch nur einen Moment später realisierte er, was das für ihn bedeute. Er war der Anführer der Oto-nins, da er nach Orochimaru durch dessen eigenen Wunsch, oberster Befehlshaber gewesen war und nun ist.  
Mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte er nun seinen Ninjas dem Angriff Einhalt zu gebieten und ging auf den Bezwinger Orochimarus zu.

Auch wenn es in seinem Herzen weh tat, da er seine Liebe verloren hatte, aber zum Wohle aller Reiche war es besser. Er hatte diesen Mann vom ersten Augenblick geliebt und liebte ihn immer noch.  
Langsam ging er zu der Leiche und strich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Toten, bevor ein letzter liebevoller Blick folgte, den niemand sah, und er dann die Augen seines Anführers und Liebe schloss.  
Dann erhob er sich wieder und wandte sich an den Bezwinger seiner großen Liebe. Für sein Herz war es schwierig, nicht auf Rache zu sinnen, da er seine Liebe verloren hatte, aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es richtig war.

„Ihr könnt gehen. Ich gebe euch freies Geleit bis zur Grenze", meinte er zu den Anwesenden, zu denen sich mittlerweile auch Sakura gesellt hatte. Das aufgefaltete Dokument in ihren Händen verriet ihm, dass sie die Wahrheit wusste, dass er steril war, bevor er seinen Blick kurz zu der Leiche wandte und nur ihr den damit verbundenen Schmerz offenbarte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel und Orochimaru ist tot, vor allem fiel es mir schwer zu schreiben, wie er stirbt, weil ich habe viele Möglichkeiten gesehen, aber die letztendlich gewählt. Auch Kabutos Schmerz ist verständlich, immerhin liebt er diesen Mann, der ihn so behandelt hatte.__  
__Auch ist die Frage der Vaterschaft von Sakuras Kind nun geklärt - es ist Neji. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 22**

Part: 22/30  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Die Rosahaarige hatte nicht wirklich mitbekommen, wie der Kampf sich entwickelte, zu sehr, hatte die Neuigkeit über Kabutos Sterilität sie erschüttert, denn die anfängliche Freude, dass das Kind, was sie ihn sich trug, von ihrem Freund war, war neben einem gewissen Mitleid, dass sie für den grauhaarigen Oto-nin hatte, da er wohl nie eigene Kinder haben konnte, und einer Erschütterung nun in ihrem Geist, bevor es nach einer Weile einem anderen Gefühl gewichen war, einem Gefühl der Angst, dass der Hyuga noch kein Kind mit ihr wollte und sie deshalb verstieß, denn sie würde auf keinen Fall das Wesen in ihr abtreiben.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie plötzlich von einer starken Welle, eines starken Windes ähnlich, erfasste und etwas gegen die Wand warf. Ihr Blick fiel dann auf ihren ehemaligen Teamkameraden, der immer noch ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag. Ihn riss die Windboe mit und er wäre fast mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, hätte sie nicht so schnell reagiert, einen Doppelgänger beschwört und ihn festgehalten, auch wenn es ein wenig gefährlich bei ihrem Chakrastand war, wollte sie nicht, dass der schwarzhaarige Uchiha mehr Schäden davon trug, als er schon hatte.

Nachdem der Wind abgeklungen war, löste sie den Doppelgänger auf und schaute kurz, ob Sasuke neue Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, was nicht der Fall war. Ihr Blick fiel nach draußen auf das Schlachtfeld, da sie wissen wollte, wer oder was den Windstoß erzeugt hatte, als sie sah, wer gegen Orochimaru kämpfte und ihn gerade durchbohrte.  
Sie kannte ihn nur aus Büchern oder Erzählungen von Tsunade und dachte, dass er mittlerweile tot war. Doch scheinbar nicht, denn Minato Namikaze, der ehemalige, tot geglaubte, vierte Hokage besiegte gerade im Moment den größten Feind Konohagakures.

Natürlich war eine gewisse Freude bei ihr zu erkennen, aber als ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem grauhaarigen Oto-nin drifteten, mit dem sie sich erst unterhalten hatte. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er den nun toten Anführer der Oto-nins geliebt hatte. Es tat bestimmt weh, seine Liebe zu verlieren, und ehrlich gesagt wollte sie sich den Schmerz gar nicht vorstellen.  
Langsam begab sie sich zu den Anderen und ihr Blick fiel dann dort angekommen auf den grauhaarigen Oto-nin, der nur ihr den Schmerz offenbarte, und es war schrecklich, das zu sehen, sodass sie sich an der Person neben ihr festhalten musste. Es war für sie einen Moment so, als würde sie selbst diesen unsagbaren Schmerz spüren und das war fast unerträglich und auf jeden Fall nicht auf der Schnelle verkraftbar.

Während sich die Anderen in Richtung des Tunnels begaben und der ehemalige Hokage schon den Uchiha auf den Arm nahm, der immer noch in der Höhle lag, löste Sakura sich von ihrem ehemaligen Sensei, an dem sie sich festgehalten hatte, und ging einige Schritte auf den jetzigen Anführer von Oto-gakure zu und schickte ihm einen verständnisvollen und mutmachenden Blick, bevor sie leise sagte: „Danke!"  
Danach drehte sie sich weg, einen letzten Blick zu ihm werfend, bevor sie nun dem hervor eilenden Ninjas und ihren Freunden und Verbündeten folgte.

Der ehemalige Hokage bemerkte, dass nicht nur er, sondern auch der Rest der Kämpfer ziemlich am Ende des Chakras war, als er sich seinem ehemaligen Schüler näherte und ihn hochhob, da der ältere Uchiha schon seiner Tochter half.  
Er spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden, vor allem seinen anderen ehemaliger Schülers, der Jo-nin war, und der rosahaarigen Kunoichi. Natürlich wusste er, dass einige Fragen zu beantworten waren, aber es gab momentan andere Sachen, die Vorrang hatten, nämlich die Gesundheit seines Sohnes, bei dem er wusste, dass Kyubi kurz vor dem Ausbruch war.

Er warf einen Blick zu dem älteren Uchiha und teilte ihm wortlos mit, dass er bereits mit dessen jüngeren Bruder voreilen würde, da jede Stunde nun zählte, wenn sie Naruto retten wollten. Man konnte ein Zögern in dessen Gesicht erkennen, aber der ältere Uchiha nickte daraufhin und sah dann, wie sein Bruder mit dem ehemaligen Hokage davon eilte.  
Durch die vielen Verletzungen, die einige Mitglieder der restlichen Gruppe hatten, mussten sie das Tempo ein wenig zügeln. Auch wenn er gerne bei dem Ritual dabei gewesen wäre, wusste er, dass die Rettung des Blondschopfs zurzeit am wichtigsten war. Alles Andere war unwichtig im Moment.

Der Hyuga hatte nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, wie der grauhaarige Oto-nin seiner Freundin ein Zettel einsteckte. Auch diese Nähe und Vertrautheit, die sie zu dem Oto-nin hatte, war ihm alles Andere als geheuer, denn normalerweise war sowas nur unter guten Bekannten, Freunden oder Partner möglich, zumindest kannte er es nur so.  
Deshalb musste er unbedingt mit ihr reden, denn er wusste, dass sie noch etwas verbarg und er würde herausfinden was. Sie gingen weiter und bereiteten an einem geeigneten Ort das Nachtlager vor, wo sich eine gute Gelegenheit für den Hyuga entpuppte.  
Er zog seine Freundin einfach beiseite, während die Anderen das Lager herrichteten und fragte geradeaus: „Was hast du vor mir zu verbergen?"

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi beobachtete, wie der ehemalige Hokage mit ihrem ehemaligen Teamkollegen voreilte und anhand von dem Blick des älteren Uchihas konnte sie erkennen, dass die Lage sehr ernst war. Sie ließ sich daraufhin ein wenig zurückfallen zu ihrem Freund, dem sie noch immer ihre Schwangerschaft verbarg und die ‚Vergewaltigung' von Kabuto, als sie damals entführt worden war. Auch wenn sie Zweifel hatte, dass er das Kind wollte und akzeptierte, wusste sie, dass sie ihm es irgendwann beichten musste, und sie fühlte, dass es bald sein würde.

Sie bemerkte erst, als sie stehen geblieben waren, für ein Lager, wie der Hyuga sie beiseite schob, ihre Handgelenke an einen Baum pinnte, und mit einem durchdringenden, vielleicht ein wenig eifersüchtigen Blick fragte, was sie zu verbergen hatte. Sie schluckte, hatte sie es doch schon ein wenig später erwartet, aber sie wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Sie kannte den Schwarzhaarigen dafür einfach zu gut und wusste, dass er nur die Wahrheit akzeptierte. Sakura atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie mit dem ersten, für sie viel schwierigeren Teil der Wahrheit anfing: „Neji, die wichtigste Sache, die ich vor dir verberge, ist die Tatsache, dass ich schwanger bin und zwar von dir."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews wirklich freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 23**

Part: 23/30  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Hatte man den Hyuga normal eher emotionslos erlebt, sah man jetzt in dessen Gesicht die verschiedensten Emotionen – von Schock über Überraschung über Freude wieder zurück zu Schock. Aber die Sprachlosigkeit war wohl am ehesten in dessen Gesicht zu erkennen und in grünen Augen seiner Freundin war wohl am Meisten die Angst vor einer Zurückweisung zu erkennen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie das Kind nicht abtreiben würde.  
Es vergingen weitere Minuten und nur das Geräusch von brennendem Holz, rauschenden Blättern und einiger nachtaktiver Tiere waren zu hören, bevor sich langsam der Hyuga zu fangen schien und die ganze Sache realisierte. „Ich werde Vater?", fragte er danach noch einmal nach. Seine Stimme war nicht so kühl und selbstbewusst wie sonst, sondern eher leise und mit Unglauben und einer ungewohnten Wärme, die keiner kannte, außer Sakura selbst. Er wollte einfach sicher gehen, sich nicht verhört zu haben.

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort, als plötzlich die Stimme des Hyuga ertönte. Sie erkannte sofort, dass irgendetwas in diesem vorging und sich ändern schien, denn seine Stimme hatte denselben Klang, als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatte. Auch ihre Angst schien sich dadurch ein wenig zu mildern, war doch die Wärme ein gutes Zeichen. Ein zaghaftes Nicken drückte aber dennoch immer noch ihre Unsicherheit aus, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper schlangen und nah an den Hyuga drückten, der sie sanft küsste.  
Wenn man genau darauf achtete, sah man ganz kurz ein Glitzern in dessen Augen, was aber nach einer Sekunde wieder verschwand.

Der ehemalige Hokage erreichte derweil das Akatsuki-Hauptquartier, wo sein Sohn und Enkel waren, aber erst musste seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schützling auf seinen Armen gelten, denn dieser war nur oberflächlich behandelt worden und benötigte nun eine komplette ärztliche Behandlung. Da dieser immer noch auf seinen Armen schlief, brachte er den Jungen vorsichtig in eines der Gästezimmer, die zwar nur selten benutzt wurden, aber dennoch vorhanden waren, und rief sofort nach dem einzigen Heiler, der sich noch hier befand, dem rothaarigen ehemaligen Suna-nin Sasori, da seine Tochter immer noch draußen unterwegs in der Obhut von dem älteren Uchiha war.

Dieser hatte eben seine leichte Last an einer der angrenzenden Bäume angelehnt und ein Feuer angezündet, um ein wenig Wärme zu sammeln. Sie war, während er sie getragen hatte, eingeschlafen und führte ihren Schlaf einfach fort. Trotz der Schrammen und Verletzungen musste der Schwarzhaarige zugeben, dass sie immer noch wunderschön aussah.  
Schon seit der Geburt seines Neffen war er ihr verfallen gewesen, doch nie hatte er gewagt, ihr näher zu kommen, immer in dem Glauben, dass sie immer noch seinen Bruder liebte. Er wollte ihr nicht im Weg stehen und das Glück einer Familie für sie zerstören.

Doch mittlerweile wusste er von dem ehemaligen Hokagen, dass sein Bruder nichts mehr für Natsumi empfand, sondern Naruto, mit dem er zusammen gewesen war, liebte. Und er wusste nur zu gut, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Hoffentlich würden sie wenigstens glücklich werden.  
Der Uchiha seufzte kurz, während er sich kurz hinab beugte, um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Für ihn wirkte sie im Moment sehr zerbrechlich und er hoffte, dass er eine Chance bekommen würde, ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie beschützen konnte und sie für ihn sehr wichtig war.

Während der Suna-nin seinen Schützling behandelte, machte sich der ehemalige Hokage auf die Suche nach seinem Enkel und Sohn. Zweiterer lag immer noch in seinem Bett und sein Zustand wirkte immer noch unverändert. Auch zierte dessen Gesicht eine ungewohnte Blässe, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass die Zeit immer mehr drängte. Als nächstes betrat er das Zimmer seines Enkels, der scheinbar noch schlief, aber als er näher an das Bett trat, erkannte er, dass dieser schon wach war. Er hatte sich nur in die Decke gerollt und zitterte leicht. Scheinbar hatte er Angst.  
Vorsichtig hob er den Jungen aus seinem Bett mit der Decke und setzte diese dann auf seinen Schoss, während er ihm über den Rücken strich.  
„Was ist denn, Fudo?", fragte er leise den Jungen, der sich mit seinen kleinen Händen an ihn klammerte, „Was macht dir Angst?"

„Opa, wo ist Mama? Ist sie nicht mehr da, so wie Papa?", hörte man nach einer Weile ein leises Stimmchen von dem Jungen in seinen Armen. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bis der Blonde es zu verstehen schien. „Deiner Mama geht es gut. Sie kommt bald zurück. Sie ist mit deinem Onkel auf einer Mission", antwortete er auf dessen Frage und er spürte, wie sich kleine Arme um seinen Hals schlangen. „Und dein Papa wirst du auch bald kennen lernen", meinte er noch leise, während er sanft die Arme um seinen Hals löste. „Schlaf einfach weiter, dann sind beide für dich da", meinte er noch leise, während er merkte, wie sich sein Enkel langsam zu entspannen schien, um wieder einzuschlafen, da er jetzt wusste, dass alles sicher war und er keine Angst mehr haben brauchte.

Als der Junge endlich wieder eingeschlafen war, legte er ihn wieder in sein Bett zurück, deckte ihn sanft zu und küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn. „Schlaf schön, Engel", flüsterte er noch leise, bevor er ebenso leise den Raum verließ und sich wieder in Richtung Gästezimmer wand, wo Sasori den jüngeren Uchiha behandelte.  
Dieser kam ihm auch gerade entgegen und eine Sorgenfalte war auf dessen Stirn zu erkennen. „Wie lautet deine Diagnose?", fragte er den ehemaligen Suna-nin, der somit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Es waren nur leichtere Verletzungen am Körper, die ich mit einem Jutsu geheilt habe, aber es gibt eine Sache, die mir mehr Sorgen macht." Er machte eine kleine Pause, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Wie es aussieht wurde der Junge vergewaltigt."

Entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen des ehemaligen Hokages aufgrund der Grausamkeit des Verbrechens, was diesem Jungen angetan wurde. „Außerdem waren Spuren zu erkennen, die darauf schließen lassen, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, wenn auch dies einige Jahre zurücklag", ertönte die Stimme des Medical-nin erneut und riss ihn kurz aus den Gedanken.  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken, das er das zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, verschwand der Akatsuki dann auch wieder, während sein Weg ihn weiter zu dem Zimmer führte. Schon damals war er also in Orochimarus Gewalt gewesen und vergewaltigt worden, bevor er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Entsetzt riss er erneut die Augen auf, als ihn eine weitere Erkenntnis durchzuckte. Damals hatte der junge Uchiha von einem früheren Lehrmeister gesprochen, konnte damit diese Oberschlange etwa gemeint sein, die er vernichtet hatte?!

Es schien alles einen logischen Sinn zu ergeben, während er weiterging. Die Sache wurde das ganze Ritual erschweren, denn lange hatte dieser nicht für eine Therapie. Sie musste wohl eher nach dem Ritual angesetzt werden, aber dafür war es unbedingt notwendig, dass Sasuke Naruto festhielt und berührte.  
Aber die Konfrontation von Sasuke mit der Wahrheit und der Tatsache des Berührens würde eine schwierige Angelegenheit werden, da war er sich klar, als er leise die Zimmertür zum Gästeraum des Uchihas öffnete.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 24  
**

Part: 24/30

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha x OC

Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der ehemalige Hokage betrat das Gästezimmer und er erkannte, dass sich dieser wie eine Kugel in seinem Bett zusammengerollt hatte. Mit offenen Augen starrte er gegen die Wand. „Sasuke, hörst du mich?", fragte er den jungen Uchiha vor sich, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte und seinen Blick in seine Richtung wandte.  
„Sind Sie es Sensei?", fragte dieser leise, während es so aussah, als würde er durch den Blonden schauen. „Helfen Sie mir, wie damals bitte", flüsterte er verzweifelt, während der Blonde in Richtung des Bettes ging.

„Was soll ich denn machen, Junge?", fragte dieser den Anderen. „Wie soll ich dir helfen?" Der junge Uchiha drängte sich seinem ehemaligen Sensei in die Arme und weinte bitterlich. Der ehemalige Hokage wusste gar nicht, was er machen sollte. Zu sehr überraschte ihn die Reaktion von Sasuke. Natürlich hatte er ihn damals ab und zu in die Arme genommen, als dieser ein Albtraum zu haben schien, aber er hatte nicht geahnt, dass die Albträume sich um dieses Thema drehten.

So strich er dem weinenden Jungen einfach über den Rücken und versuchte so ihm Trost zu spenden.

Der Anführer der Akatsuki hatte von dem Suna-nin erfahren, dass Sasuke nun hier war und das Ritual durchgeführt werden musste. Er hatte die Mischung, die die Symbole auf den Boden bilden mussten, bereits hergestellt und schüttete sie in einen Raum, wo sich mit Hilfe von etwas Chakra fast wie von selbst ein riesengroßes Bild entstand, aus Schnörkeln und Symbolen.

In der Mitte war ein großes Symbol, wo dann derjenige hin musste, bei dem das Siegel erneuert werden musste.

Er rief den Suna-nin erneut herbei und bat, den jungen Uzumaki bitte in die Halle zu bringen, wo jetzt bereits die Symbole getrocknet waren.

Als sich der junge Uchiha langsam beruhigt hatte, bevor der ehemalige Hokage beschloss, seinem Schüler das Anliegen vorzutragen. „Sasuke, ich weiß, dass du Zeit brauchst, um das zu überwinden, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, genauer gesagt Naruto braucht deine Hilfe", sagte er leise zu ihm.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da schien der Schwarzhaarige zu begreifen, was Sache war. Die Person, die er liebte, brauchte Hilfe. „Was ist mit Naruto?", fragte er seinen ehemaligen Sensei und hoffte auf eine Antwort. „Liegt es an Kyubi?", konkretisierte er seine Frage.

Überrascht blickte der ehemalige Hokage seinen Schüler, dessen Gesicht ein wenig Sorge zierte, an. „Woher weißt du das? Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, es liegt an diesem Dämon", sagte er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Der Uchiha kramte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche heraus und zeigte seinem Sensei den Brief von Naruto, wenigstens den Teil, den er damals schon Kakashi gezeigt hatte.

_„Lieber Sasuke,__  
__ich weiß nicht, wann du nach Konoha zurückkehren wirst und diesen Brief lesen wirst, aber ich hoffe dennoch bald.__  
__Ich verlasse Konoha mit deinem Bruder. Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Ich begleite Itachi zu den Akatsuki. Das tue ich nur, um Konoha zu schützen.__  
__Auch wenn mich die Menschen in Konoha die ganze Zeit missachtet haben und mich hassen, nur weil ich Kyubi in mir trage, werde ich sie versuchen zu schützen.__  
__Kyubis Siegel ist seit dem letzen Angriff Orochimarus schwächer geworden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch schaffe, ihn zurückzuhalten. Niemand weiß den wahren Grund, wieso ich das Dorf verlassen habe. Sie würden mich nur aufhalten oder wegschicken. Auch wenn es heißt, meine Freunde anzulügen, nehme ich das gerne in Kauf."_

Er seufzte kurz. Naruto hatte mit ihm nicht über seine Vergangenheit im Dorf geredet, wieso denn auch, wenn er nicht wusste, dass sie eigentlich eine Familie waren. Er hatte es bisher nur Natsumi gesagt und das musste erst einmal reichen.

Er verfluchte sich in seinem Inneren dafür, dass er seinen Sohn dort gelassen hatte, aber er versuchte im Moment, diese Gedanken zu verwerfen.

„Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun? Wieso braucht Naruto meine Hilfe?", hörte er die Frage des Uchihas und die Sorge erreichte nun auch dessen Stimme.

„Die Akatsuki hat Schriftrollen für ein Ritual gesammelt, vor allem dein Bruder hat sich daran beteiligt. Dieses Ritual dient dazu, dass das Siegel, dass Kyubi in Narutos Körper hält, erneuert wird. Doch leider kann es zu Problemen kommen, denn dabei wird das alte Siegel zerstört. Das bedeutet, dass Kyubi kurz die Möglichkeit hat, die Kontrolle über Narutos Körper zu übernehmen. Die Aufzeichnungen besagen, dass nur die Person, der die Person, bei der das Siegel erneuert wird, am Wichtigsten ist, am Meisten bedeutet. Und diese Person ist nicht dein Bruder, wie wir erst gedacht haben, sondern bist du", erklärte der Blonde dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Der jüngere Uchiha schien nachzudenken, denn das hörte sich natürlich alles plausibel an, aber irgendwo hatte das bestimmt einen Haken. „Was müsste ich denn tun?", fragte er sein Gegenüber. Dieser seufzte kurz, denn er hatte die Frage erwartet. „Du müsstest ihn die ganze Zeit festhalten, sodass er das Gefühl hat, nicht alleine zu sein. Ich weiß, dass das für dich schwer wird, vor allem nach dem, was Orochimaru dir angetan hat, aber ich will Naruto ungern verlieren, vor allem, weil er mein einziger Sohn ist." Die Stimme des ehemaligen Hokagen wurde gegen Ende leiser.

Der jüngere Uchiha schloss die Augen. Er hatte die Sachen verdrängt, die Orochimaru ihm angetan hatte, doch wurde er die ganze Zeit irgendwie daran erinnert. Aber konnte Liebe nicht alle Wunden heilen?

Er hoffte es, denn seine Liebe zu dem blonden Chaoten, der er früher einmal gewesen ist, war stark und er wollte ihm helfen, selbst, wenn es für ihn unangenehm war. Er konnte so seine Vergewaltigung durch die Oberschlange auch verdrängen.

Aber er riss diese überrascht wieder auf, als dieser von seinem Sohn sprach. Naruto war der Sohn seines ehemaligen Senseis, derjenige, dem er etwas Schreckliches angetan hatte. Er hatte es vermutet, aber er war nie bestätigt worden.

Kurz wollte er diesen anfahren, vor allem deswegen, was er Naruto angetan hatte und wie dieser unter der Behandlung des Dorfes gelitten hatte. „Wieso haben Sie Naruto damals weggeben?", fragte er seinem ehemaligen Sensei. Er wollte es wissen, aber er fügte noch an. „Ich werde aber auf jeden Fall dabei helfen, Naruto zu retten. Meine Liebe für ihn ist zu groß, dass ich ihn alleine lassen würde und die Ereignisse Überhand bekommen." Zumindest hoffte er das.

„Mir blieb nichts Anderes übrig, da meine Frau gestorben war und ich immer noch meine Tochter hatte. Ich konnte keine zwei Kinder aufziehen", erklärte er dem Uchiha, der die Stirn runzelte. Sein Sensei hatte eine Tochter, also hatte Naruto eine Schwester, wahrscheinlich auch blond und blauäugig.

Irgendetwas klingelte da. Er hatte ein junges Mädchen damals in einem Dorf getroffen, die blond und blauäugig war. Sie hatte damals einen ungewohnten Charme und nach dieser Nacht, die sie beide miteinander verbrachten, wurde er sich langsam sicher, dass er Naruto vermisst hatte. Ihren Namen kannte er nicht.

Der ehemalige Hokage merkte, dass sein Schüler in Gedanken war, bevor auf einmal Sasori in den Raum kam, und ihnen Bescheid gab, dass das Ritual vorbereitet war. Jetzt ging es los. „Komm, Sasuke", sagte er zu dem Uchiha, der daraufhin aufstand.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich wirklich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 25**

Part: 25/30  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha x OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Doch von dieser Berührung von dem älteren Uchiha wachte die Blonde auf. „Itachi, was ist passiert? Wo ist mein Vater?", fragte sie den Älteren, der sie sanftmütig anlächelte.

Der Schwarzhaarige war überrascht, dass sie aufgewacht war, dass er erst einmal nicht auf ihre Frage einging, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Wunde, die sie immer noch am Bein hatte und die wieder anfing zu bluten.

„Was kann ich dagegen tun?", fragte er sie, die immer noch sehr erschöpft schien. Sie wandte auf sich selbst daraufhin das Jutsu an, bevor sie ihre Frage erneut stellte: „Was ist passiert und wo ist mein Vater?"

„Er ist mit meinem Bruder vorgegangen, damit Naruto gerettet werden kann", meinte er zu ihr und er wurde etwas traurig, was er aber nicht nach außen zeigte. Er wusste, dass sie ihren Bruder immer noch liebte und ihn am liebsten als Partner haben wollte. „Aber wieso? Ist er…", fing sie an zu fragen, als es ihr selbst klar wurde. „Fudos Vater ist die Person, die meinem Bruder am Wichtigsten ist", flüsterte sie leise und ihre Hoffnung schwand eine komplette Familie zu bilden.

Es machte sie traurig, sehr traurig, denn sie hatte zwar die Vermutung gehabt, dass es endgültig keine Chance gab, dass ihr Sohn wie sie niemals in einer richtigen Familie aufwachsen würde.

„Dein Bruder?", fragte der ältere Uchiha verwirrt, nachdem er auf ihre Worte genickt hatte, um diese zu bestätigen. „Naruto ist dein Bruder? Aber seit wenn und wieso?" Er kannte den ehemaligen Hokagen und so wie er Natsumi behandelte, konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er freiwillig sein Kind hergegeben hätte. „Er musste uns trennen, weil er uns beide alleine nicht hätte aufziehen können", meinte sie leise. „Deshalb blieb Naruto in Konoha. Vater hat gemeint, er bereut es sein ganzes Leben, dass er das tun musste und dass er Kyubi in seinen Sohn eingesperrt hat, aber ihm blieb nichts Anderes übrig."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihr an, dass ihr der Verlust von Fudos Vater nahe ging. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, um sie zu trösten, doch er wollte nicht sie in eine unangenehme Position bringen.

„Aber wieso hat er es ihm nicht gesagt?", fragte er sie, doch sie zuckte daraufhin die Schultern, da sie die Antwort nicht wusste. Ihm war klar, dass ihre Gedanken ein anderes Thema beschäftigen, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie sich so sehr abwandte vom Leben und vom Glück, nur weil sie sich auf Sasuke so sehr fixierte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es jemand anderen geben kann, der die Rolle, die du meinem Bruder teil haben lassen wolltest, übernehmen kann? Kannst du dir nicht jemand Anderen an deiner Seite vorstellen?", fragte er sie, während er ihr in die Augen blickte. Er wusste, dass die blauen Kontaktlinsen nur eine Art Illusion waren und ihre wahre Augenfarbe versteckte. Er wollte es wissen, doch er wollte sie nicht dazu zwingen, diese herauszunehmen.

Die blonde junge Frau war verwirrt von diesen Worten. Sie hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass jemand anders den Platz an ihrer Seite und als Fudos Vater erfüllen könnte. Wahrscheinlich weil ihr Herz immer noch dem jungen Mann galt, der sie damals verführt und geliebt hatte.

Sie blickte dem schwarzäugigen Uchiha in die Augen, unsicher, was sie jetzt antworten sollte. Wer kam denn da überhaupt in Frage. Sie wollte jemand, der sich um sie und ihren Sohn kümmern konnte. Jemand, der sie in den Arm nahm, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, und jemand, der sie einfach liebte, wie sie war.

Und plötzlich, ganz plötzlich wurde ihr Herz leichter. Sie gab den Platz, den Sasuke immer so sehr umklammert hatte, einfach frei und sie wusste auch eine Person, die diesen Platz einnehmen könnte.

Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit um sie und ihren Sohn gekümmert, war nicht zu aufdringlich gewesen. Er war zwar mit ihrem Bruder zusammen gewesen, aber sie glaubte eher, dass er ihn trösten und Halt spenden wollte.

Er war nie zu aufdringlich geworden und Fudo hatte immer viel Spaß mit ihm gehabt und ganz im Stillen, ganz in den Tiefen ihres Herzens musste sie feststellen, dass sie dessen Anwesenheit auch genossen hat.

„Ja", sagte sie zu ihm schließlich und der ältere Uchiha hörte überrascht auf. „Ich kann mir jemand Anderen an meiner Seite vorstellen", sagte sie leise mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und dieser jemand bist du, Itachi Uchiha. Tut mir leid, dass ich so blind gewesen bin!"

Der ältere Uchiha wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte, als er diese Worte hörte. Ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn. Es war stärker als das, was er erlebt hatte, als er mit Naruto zusammen gewesen war.

„Meinst du das ernst? Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er sie nach. Er wollte einfach auf Nummer sichergehen, bevor er etwas tat, was er später bereuen würde, doch als sie schließlich nickte, hielt er seine Gefühle, die er seit Jahren heimlich in sich trug – auch als er mit Naruto zusammen gewesen war, nicht mehr zurück.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Es war ganz sanft und vorsichtig, aber als sie den Kuss erwiderte, fühlte er sich wie im Himmel.

Der ehemalige Hokage bekam von dieser Entwicklung natürlich nichts mit, als plötzlich jemand an sein Bein lief und sich daran festkrallte, als er mit Sasuke auf den Weg zum Ritualraum war. Es war Fudo, Natsumis und Sasukes Sohn, von dem dieser natürlich nichts wusste, und sein Enkel.

Der jüngere Uchiha sah zu dem kleinen Jungen, den sein ehemaliger Sensei zum Stehen zwang. Alles an ihm regte ihn zum Nachdenken an. Die braunen Augen, die er irgendwann schon einmal gesehen hatte, auch wenn er sich im Moment nicht daran erinnern konnte. Doch die Haarfarbe konnte er sofort zuordnen, denn sie war dieselbe Farbe, die nur eine Familie hatte, denn es war die typische nachtschwarze Haarfarbe, die er und sein Bruder teilte, doch die Haarform war eindeutig die Seinige.

Aber er wusste nichts von einem Sohn oder das sein Bruder Vater war, obwohl das Chakra eher dem Seinigen ähnelte. Aber wie war das möglich? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, vor allem der andere Teil dieses Chakra kam ihm auch bekannt vor. „Wer ist dieser Junge?", fragte er seinen ehemaligen Sensei.

Der ehemalige Hokage seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er diese Angelegenheit später klären, aber ihm blieb scheinbar nichts Anderes übrig, die Wahrheit ihm jetzt zu sagen. „Eigentlich wollte ich damit warten, bis Natsumi, meine Tochter, auch hier ist und wir Naruto gerettet haben, aber gut.", begann er schließlich und machte eine kleine Pause. „Dieser Junge ist mein Enkel, der Sohn meiner Tochter Natsumi und dein Sohn. Entstanden in der Nacht vor etwa drei Jahren und 8 Monaten", erklärte er ihm.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 26**

Part: 26/30  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha x OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Sasuke riss überrascht die Augen. Er war Vater, aber wer war die Mutter? Etwa dieses junge Mädchen damals, mit der er die Nacht verbracht hatte? Aber woher kamen die braunen Augen, wenn es dasselbe Mädchen war mit den blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, an die er sich erinnerte.

Er beugte sich herab zu dem kleinen Jungen, der ihm so ähnlich war. Die Welt einfach zu groß für ihn, ihn ängstlich aber gleichzeitig entschlossen anblickend.

„Ist es wahr, was Opa sagt?", hörte er auf einmal die Stimme des Jungen. „Bist du mein Papa?", fragte er ihn. Er blickte ihn mit ängstlichen, braunen Augen an.

Ganz vorsichtig nickte er, daraufhin stand der Junge auf und sprang ihm in die Arme. Der jüngere Uchiha spürte kleine dünne Arme, die sich etwas um ihn schlingen und ihn festhalten wollten. Anfangs war er ziemlich überrascht von der Aktion, aber scheinbar war der Junge irgendwie anders. Der Junge? Nein, sein Sohn, wie er mit einem kleinen Lächeln feststellte. Es war ungewohnt zu wissen, dass man Vater war und nichts von seinem Kind wusste, aber nun war alles besser. Er erwiderte die Umarmung seines Kindes und drückte ihn an sich.

„Ich bin froh, dich kennenzulernen, mein Sohn", sagte er leise und man sah ihm an, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

Die Berührung hatte ihn am Anfang überrascht, aber es war in Ordnung. „Hat der böse Mann dir schlimm wehgetan?", hörte er die Stimme seines Kindes, der ihn immer noch mit großen Augen anschaute.

Wovon redete sein Sohn? Doch ihm wurde der Junge aus den Armen genommen und er hörte seinen ehemaligen Sensei sagen: „Fudo, gehe bitte auf in dein Zimmer. Deine Mutter kommt gleich und ich denke, dass dein Vater auch vorbeischauen wird, aber wir, ich und dein Vater, haben etwas zu erledigen. Also bleibe brav und warte."

Der Junge nickte leise, auch wenn er sich immer noch an das Bein des Uchihas klammerte. „Kommst du wirklich noch einmal zu mir, Papa?", fragte dieser ihn.

Der Angesprochene nickte nur, auch wenn der Schock über diese Neuigkeit noch nicht komplett verdaut zu sein schien. „Natürlich", meinte er zu ihm, beugte sich noch ein letztes Mal herab, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Also tue das, was dir dein Opa gesagt hat", forderte er ihn auf, bevor der Junge auch schon verschwand.

„Warum haben Sie mir nicht früher etwas von meinem Sohn erzählt, Sensei?", fragte er den ehemaligen Hokagen, den er seit zwei Jahren als seinen Sensei kannte. „Und warum hat er braune und nicht schwarze oder blaue Augen?"

„Ich habe es meiner Tochter versprochen", antwortete er zögernd, „und ich wusste nicht, nachdem ich wusste, wie es um deine Gefühle ihrem Bruder entsprechend stand, ob du dich je um sie beide kümmern würdest. Daher habe ich es dir auch verschwiegen."

Er machte einen Moment Pause und der jüngere der Uchiha-Brüder schien zu verstehen. Natürlich war es aus der Sicht eines Vaters und Großvaters erst einmal die beste Lösung. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er erneut unterbrochen. „Meine Tochter hat eigentlich die braunen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt, doch habe ich sie gebeten, sie zu verstecken, da sie mich zu sehr an meine Frau erinnert", antwortete der blonde Hokage ihm auf seine zweite Frage.

Als er merkte, dass dieser eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, legte er dem Uchiha einen Finger auf den Mund. „Fragen müssen warten. Wir müssen erst einmal Naruto retten", meinte er zu ihm und zog ihn in den Ritualraum.

Als sie schließlich den Kuss aufgrund des Luftmangels lösen mussten, musste Natsumi wirklich lächeln. Der Kuss war einfach atemberaubend gewesen. Wieso war ihr nicht vorher aufgefallen, dass es bereits jemanden in ihrem Leben gab, der auch die Vaterrolle von ihrem Sohn übernehmen könnte. Jemand, der sie liebte, und den sie nicht vorher beachtet hatte.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euch beide störe", sagte auf einmal der ältere Jo-nin, der bisher nichts weiter gesagt hatte. „Es freut mich wirklich, dass ihr alle ziemlich glücklich seid, aber ich wollte fragen, wie lange wir Rast machen wollen. Wenn das nämlich länger dauert, sollten wir Wachen einteilen, um auf Nummer sicherzugehen."

Die Worte rissen auch den älteren Uchiha aus seinen Träumereien und er wandte sich an die Rosahaarige: „Meinst du, dass du es in deinem Zustand weiter schaffst. Wir werden noch etwa 1 Stunde laufen müssen. Dann sind wir da und wir können Naruto und meinen Bruder unterstützen", fragte er sie, die darauf ein wenig zögerte, aber schließlich nickte.

Er nickte kurz, bevor er sich wieder an die Person wandte, die er eben geküsst hatte. Er hob sie leicht hoch, sodass sie aufstehen konnte.

„Lass uns gehen", meinte er zu ihr. „Ich liebe dich", fügte er noch an, bevor er losging, den grauhaarigen Jo-nin aus Konoha neben sich.

Die blondhaarige Schwester von Naruto war wirklich überrascht von dem Geständnis. Sie waren erst seit einigen Minuten zusammen und sie wusste, dass sie etwas für den Anderen empfand und dass dieser ihr wichtig war, aber sie hatte nicht mit einem solchen Geständnis von seiner Seite aus gerechnet.

Die Tatsache, dass sich dieser so sicher war, was er für sie empfand, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er schon länger etwas für sie empfand, wahrscheinlich auch, als der Uchiha mit ihrem Bruder zusammen war. Es war natürlich schön so etwas zu hören, aber sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

Natsumi merkte gar nicht, dass sie gar nicht losgelaufen war, als die rosahaarige Medical-nin aus Konoha neben sie trat. Anscheinend hatte sie mitbekommen, was passiert war.

„Lass dir Zeit und denke darüber nach. Wir sollten ihm erst einmal zu Naruto und Sasuke folgen", sagte diese nämlich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr, bevor sie sich bei ihrem Verlobten einhackte.

Doch leider änderten auch die Worte nichts an ihrer Verwirrung, aber sie würde den Rat der Rosahaarigen befolgen und später darüber nachdenken.

Sie ging schließlich auch los und begab sich neben den Uchiha und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zum Akatsuki-Hauptquartier, das ihre Heimat geworden war.

Der schwarzhaarige Uchiha erreichte den Ritualraum und erkannte verschiedene Zeichen, auf dem Boden, die scheinbar ein großes Gebilde bildeten.  
In der Mitte des Raumes lag eine Trage mit einer Person, die er nur zu gut kannte, und nach der er sich die ganzen Jahre gesehnt hatte. Wegen ihm war er noch Konoha zurückgekehrt.

Er löste sich von seinem Sensei und vergaß die Tatsache, dass er Vater war, für einen Moment, denn momentan zählte nichts Anderes als dem Blonden zu helfen und das würde er auf jeden Fall, selbst wenn es das Letzte war, was er in seinem Leben tat, das schwor er sich.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews mal wirklich freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 27**

Part: 27/30

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha x OC

Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Der jüngere der Uchiha-Brüder ging kurz auf den blonden jungen Mann zu und betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Das Gesicht von Naruto wirkte angespannt und ein wenig schmerzverzerrt. Das Siegel auf seinem Bauch war mittlerweile so groß, dass es fast über seinen ganzen Oberkörper ging.

Er strich dem Blonden eine Strähne aus seinem verschwitzten Gesicht und seine Augen kennzeichneten Sorge und Angst.

„Was soll ich genau tun, Sensei?", fragte er den ehemaligen Hokage, als er wieder zurückging. „Du musst eigentlich nicht viel mehr tun, als ihn die ganze Zeit festzuhalten und ihm Beistand zu leisten", meinte dieser daraufhin und der Schwarzhaarige nickte daraufhin.

Er wusste, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung kosten würde, aber die Person, die er anfassen sollte, war ja nicht irgendwer, sondern sein Naruto, den er von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich auf das Bevorstehende zu konzentrieren und begab sich in der Mitte des Bodens, wo der blonde Uzumaki immer noch lag. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er den Oberkörper des Blonden hochhob und ihn mit seinen Armen umschlang, um diesen gegen seinen Körper zu lehnen, nachdem er sich hingekniet hatte.

„Es kann losgehen", meinte er zu seinem ehemaligen Sensei, als eine weitere Person im Raum auftauchte, die sich genau gegenüber dem Blonden stellte.

Dieser begann genauso wie sein Gegenüber, der eigentliche Anfänger der Akatsuki, die Fingerzeichen zu formen, die für das Ritual wichtig waren.

Es war wichtig, dass sie diese gleichzeitig machten, denn sonst würde es noch schwieriger werden, Naruto zu retten.

Eine riesige Menge Chakra entstand um den jungen Uzumaki und hüllte ihn und den Uchiha ein, als plötzlich ein Geräusch zu werden, als würde ein Porzellanteller zerbrechen. Das Siegel war gebrochen.

Als der junge Uchiha dieses Geräusch vernahm, zuckte er erst einmal zusammen, aber er wurde sofort hellwach, als sich neben dem Chakra, was sie umgab, sich ein weiteres Chakra dazumischte. Es war ein Chakra, was er bisher nur einmal in seinem Leben gespürt hatte, aber er würde es nie vergessen.

Es war das Chakra des Fuchsdämon Kyubi und er spürte, dass dieser versuchte von Narutos Körper Besitz zu ergreifen, denn das Chakra verdrängte das Andere, das blaue, das dazu dienen sollte, diesen einzusperren.

Aber was sollte er tun? Er wollte seinen Naruto zurück. „Naruto", flüsterte er leise, doch keine Reaktion kam, auch nicht als er weiter sprach.

Durch die Masse an Chakra konnte er seinen ehemaligen Sensei nicht erkennen, dass er ihn fragen konnte, was er machen sollte.

Er sollte den Uzumaki retten und verhindern, dass Kyubi die Kontrolle übernahm, aber was sollte er tun, wenn er nicht auf seine Worte ansprang. Ihm blieb gar nichts Anderes übrig, als sein Sharingan zu benutzen und in Naruto einzudringen, um dort Kyubi zu vertreiben und Naruto zu reaktivieren.

So, wie es Itachi bereits einmal bei ihm getan hatte.

Als der ehemalige Hokage sah, wie sich die Augen seines Schützlings auf einmal veränderten und das Mangekyo Sharingan bildete, weitete er seine Augen, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der jüngere der Uchiha-Brüder auch fähig war, dies zu nutzen.

Und als dieser sich dann nicht bewegte, wusste er, was passiert war und das machte ihm Angst, denn es verkomplizierte die ganze Sache umso mehr, denn wenn sie das Siegel zu früh neu auf Naruto legten, würden sie Sasuke dort auch einschließen.

Und den richtigen Augenblick zu erwischen, erwies sich als schwierig und er hoffte, dass dieser ihnen ein Zeichen gab, damit sie voranschreiten konnten.

_Diesmal war es kein Folterfriedhof, den Sasuke erblickte, als er diese Technik anwendete bzw. an ihm angewendet wurde. Damals hatte ihn sein Bruder mit dieser Technik gequält, aber wollte versuchen, Naruto zu finden._

_Doch das war schwierig, so versuchte er einen Ort zu schaffen, den sie beide aus ihrer Kindheit kannten, wo Kyubi noch nicht so eine große Macht über den blonden Chaosninja hatte._

_Und ihm kam der Steg in Erinnerung, wo er damals gesessen hatte, nachdem Itachi seine ganze Familie umgebracht hatte._

_Dort hatten sie sich das erste Mal getroffen und deshalb wählte er diesen Ort, um Naruto zurückzuholen._

„_Naruto!", rief er und ein höhnisches Lachen ertönte. „Naruto ist nicht hier", ertönte die Antwort von Kyubi. „Doch natürlich, denn ich fühle es noch", antwortete er dem Dämon und blickte sich um, während er hoffte, dass er Naruto traf._

„_Was du fühlst ist ein Echo, ein Echo aus deinen Träumen. Naruto gibt es nicht mehr. Ich habe die vollkommene Kontrolle", ertönte erneut die Stimme des Dämons und Sasuke erhob sich vom Steg. „Das glaube ich dir nicht, denn sonst würde er nicht neben dir stehen", antworte der jüngere Uchiha in seiner Illusion, denn wirklich Naruto stand neben dem Fuchsdämon. Zwar hatte er nicht das Alter von heute, aber er sah aus wie das kleine Kind, was er zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, als er auf dem Steg saß._

_Erneut ertönte Kyubis Lachen, während Sasuke auf den Kleineren vor ihm zuging und ihn beschützend in seine Arme schloss, unabhängig von Kyubi. _

„_Ich bin bei dir. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Naruto. Du hast die Kraft sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zur setzen", flüsterte er dem kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen zu. „Aber warum sagst du das? Niemand mag mich doch. Sie alle lachen mich aus und verachten mich", hörte er die Worte des kleinen Narutos, bevor die Stimme von Kyubi erneut ertönte._

„_Genau so ist es, Naruto. Auch er benutzt dich und hasst dich eigentlich", sagte dieser und Sasuke drückte den zappelnden Blondschopf in seine Arme zurück._

„_Er lügt. Seinetwegen hassen dich alle und wenn du aufgibst, dann kann ich dir nicht zeigen, dass es Menschen gibt, die dich lieben. Deine Schwester und dein Vater brauchen dich", sagte der Uchiha zu dem Anderen, bevor Kyubi sagte: „Er lügt. Dein Vater hat dich in Konoha gelassen. Was ist denn das für ein Vater, der sein eigenen Kind zurücklässt?"_

_Es war wie ein Zwiespalt in dem sich der Blonde befand, denn er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht." Mehr Worte verließen seinen Mund nicht und Sasuke zögerte wirklich sehr lange, bevor er schließlich sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch von ganzem Herzen und ich möchte auch, dass du zu mir zurück kommst, denn ich muss wieder gehen. Bitte Naruto, bleib bei mir."_

_Seine Worte klangen verzweifelt und er küsste den Anderen kurz auf die Wange, bevor er seine eigene Illusion verließ und hoffte, dass Naruto sich richtig entscheiden würde, denn er wusste, dass er den Verlust des blonden Chaoten nicht überleben würde._

_So, das war das Kapitel und Narutos Rettung steht in den Sternen. Sasuke hat sein möglichstes getan. Mal schauen, ob er Erfolg hat, aber die Antwort gibt es erst im nächsten Kapitel. _

_

* * *

_

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 28**

Part: 28/30

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha x OC

Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Je näher der ältere Uchiha dem Hauptquartier kam, desto unruhiger wurde er, denn das schlechte Gefühl, was er seit einer Weile empfand drohte nicht zu verschwinden. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt etwas und hoffte, dass die Anderen mitkommen würden, denn Sorge kennzeichnete sein Gesicht. Sorge um seinen Bruder und um seinen ehemaligen Freund.

Er erreichte schließlich als einer der Ersten das Hauptquartier und er spürte ein Chakra, was er gehofft hatte, nicht zu spüren. „Kyubi", hörte er die Stimme der Rosahaarigen im Hintergrund, bevor er weiter dorthin eilte, wo er das Chakra vernahm. Ohne auf die Anderen zu achten rannte er vor und erreichte den Raum, wo das Chakra herkam. Es war, wie er zu seinem Schrecken feststellte der Raum, wo bereits das Ritual stattfand.

Aber noch mehr schockierte ihn neben dem Chakra von Kyubi die Augen seines Bruders, die eindeutig das Mangekyo Sharingan zeigten und er fragte sich, ob er daran Schuld war, dass sein Bruder dies bekommen hatte oder war es das Trauma, dass dieser bei Orochimaru durch die Vergewaltigung, bekommen hatte?

Er konnte es nicht zuordnen und gerade als er seinem Bruder helfen wollte und auch in die Traumwelt eindringen wollte, wurde er vom ehemaligen Hokagen zurückgerufen, der ihm sagte, dass er das nicht machen sollte. „Es ist alleine eine Sache zwischen Sasuke und Naruto. Du kannst nicht viel tun."

So stand er nur mit den Anderen am Rand und hoffte, dass alles eine positive Wende noch nehmen würde und sein Bruder das schaffte. Der grauhaarige Jo-nin konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sein ehemaliger Sensei noch lebte, aber ihm wurde erneut das Gegenteil offensichtlich. Auch wenn er ihn schon im Kampf gesehen hatte und mit ihm kurz gesprochen hatte, war es doch trotzdem so unglaublich für ihn, aber gleichzeitig machte er sich Sorgen um seine Schützlinge, die in der Mitte der Zeichnung saßen.

Der jüngere Uchiha hatte die Anwesenheit der Anderen nicht im Raum bemerkt, als er die Illusion auflöste und wieder auftauchte. Er ließ sein Mangekyo Sharingan verschwinden, aber er wartete noch ein Moment, dann einen weiteren, bevor er schließlich laut sagte: „Jetzt!"

Er hoffte, dass er den richtigen Augenblick getroffen hatte, denn in dem Moment, in dem er das „Jetzt" sagte, denn er spürte, dass Naruto seinen Händedrück erwidert hatte. Nur einen Augenblick, aber der reichte, um zu sehen, dass es der richtige Moment war.

Der ehemalige Hokage hörte die Worte seines Schützlings und nickte seinem Gegenüber zu, bevor sie wieder gleichzeitig begannen die Fingerzeichen zu formen und langsam die Bodenzeichen zusammenschrumpften und sich auf Narutos Körper abzeichneten. Sie wurden immer enger und einige fielen weg, so wie es beabsichtigt war, und sie wurden immer kleiner bis es so aussah, als wäre alles nur noch eine Scheibe, die um den Bauchnabel ging.

Und mit dem letzten Fingerzeichen war das Ritual nun beendet und alle hofften, dass sie nun Kyubi verbannt hatten und nicht Naruto.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass der jüngere Uchiha selbst noch geschwächt war, wollte er nicht von Narutos Seite weichen. Er hob ihn hoch und fragte den ehemaligen Hokagen: „Können Sie mir den Weg zu Narutos Zimmer zeigen, Sensei?"

Dieser nickte nur und führte die Beiden dorthin, nicht darauf achtend, dass alle ihnen folgten, als Sasuke Naruto in sein Bett legte, ihn zudeckte und eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Onyxfarbene Augen blickten ein letztes Mal auf den geliebten Blondschopf, bevor er sich zu dessen Schwester umwandte und sie fragte: „Natsumi können wir kurz unter 4 Augen mal reden?"

Diese war ein wenig überrascht, aber nickte daraufhin, bevor sie alle aus dem Raum scheuchte. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie ihn, während er einen Moment zögerte.

„Ich habe unseren Sohn gesehen", antwortete er schließlich auf ihre Frage.

Die blonde Tochter des Hokagen war etwas überrascht von den Worten, aber ihr blieb nicht die Chance etwas zu sagen, da der Uchiha mit seinen Worten fortfuhr: „Und er weiß, dass ich sein Vater bin, aber es ist nun mal so, dass ich nicht dich, sondern deinen Bruder liebe."

Sie nickte auf seine Worte, denn sie hatte es sich fast gedacht, denn wäre die Liebe zu ihrem Bruder nicht so groß gewesen, hätte kein Vergewaltigungsopfer jemanden freiwillig angefasst.

„Ich verstehe es. Ich liebe dich immer noch, aber dein Bruder scheint mich zu lieben und ich habe bemerkt, dass ich wenigstens einige Gefühle ihm entgegenbringe, aber Naruto braucht dich", sagte sie schließlich und machte ein Moment Pause, bevor sie wieder fortfuhr: „Aber du willst deinen Sohn sicher sehen und ich will ihm nicht seinen Vater vorenthalten."

Der jüngere Uchiha nickte auf ihre Worte und er war froh, dass sie so verständnisvoll war. „Das bedeutet, dass wir in der Nähe wohnen sollten. Die Hokage hat mir und Naruto Bewährung angeboten und unseren Nuke-nin Status aufzuheben. Ich hoffe, dass ich dasselbe für meinen Bruder bewirken kann. Dann könnten wir in das alte Uchiha-Viertel in Konoha ziehen. Ich vermisse Konoha und ich denke, dass es Naruto genauso geht."

Sie lächelte auf seine Worte, denn das war eine Lösung, die gut schien. „Ich werde mit Itachi reden und dann werde ich dir meinen endgültigen Entschluss mitteilen, aber das klingt schon gut. Aber ich habe eine Bitte noch und ich weiß, dass es unpassend ist, aber…", begann sie und stoppte kurz, „…würdest du mich noch ein letztes Mal küssen, so wie damals?"

Der jüngere Uchiha war etwas überrascht von der Bitte, doch er konnte erkennen, dass es ihr wirklich wichtig zu sein schien. Er liebte sie nicht, aber sie war die Mutter seines Kindes. „Okay, aber nur dieses eine Mal", antwortete er schließlich, „als Abschiedsgeschenk."

Er stand auf und näherte sich ihr, bevor er ihr Kinn hochhob und seine Lippen auf die Ihrigen legte und sie küsste.

Der ältere Uchiha war nach einer Weile wieder zu Narutos Zimmer zurückgekehrt, denn in ihm kam die Angst hoch, dass sich Natsumi gegen ihn entscheiden würde. Und gerade in dem Moment, als er die Tür öffnete, sah er, wie sich die Beiden küssten und seine Liebe ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

Er hatte verloren. Er hatte alles verloren, stellte er im Moment fest und drehte sich aus dem Zimmer, während sein Herz brach. Er hatte nicht nur Naruto, sondern auch Natsumi verloren. Er lief einfach davon.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Vier Jahre später**

**Kapitel 29**

Part: 29/30  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha x OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

--

Natsumi sah mit Schrecken, dass Itachi auf einmal das Zimmer betrat und dann mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht das Zimmer verließ, während sie Sasuke küsste. Der Kuss war schön, keine Frage, aber es fehlte die Liebe, die sie dachte, dass sie sie immer noch für den Vater ihres Kindes empfand.  
Sasuke, der den Kuss löste, war das Mienenspiel in ihrem Gesicht und dem seines Bruders nicht entgangen. „Geh' ihm nach. Er liebt dich und du ihn auch. Werdet glücklich", meinte er zu ihr und schubste sie in Richtung Ausgang.

Die blonde Tochter des Hokagen hatte erst gezögert, doch die Tatsache, dass sie bei dem Kuss von Sasuke nichts empfand, konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich liebte, aber der Gedanke an Itachi beflügelte sie ungemein und sie eilte ihm hinterher.  
Sie hoffte, dass er sein Chakra nicht verbarg, denn das sollte so etwas noch schwieriger werden und sie hatte Glück, denn sie fand ihn schließlich in seinem Zimmer seine Sachen packen.  
„Bitte bleib", meinte sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn von hinten, damit er nicht ging.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte der ältere Uchiha gekränkt und packte einfach weiter, nachdem er ihre Umarmung gelöst hatte. „Du hast meinen Bruder und Naruto auch, also wie sollte ich da noch hinpassen? Du hast ein Vater für dein Kind und deine Liebe bei dir", fügte er noch an, während er weiter machte mit seiner Arbeit, als er spürte, dass jemand seine Hände griff, ihn umdrehte.  
Aber noch überraschter war er, als er auf einmal ihre Lippen auf den Seinen spürte und ihren Körper, der sich an ihn drückte.  
Doch er löste den Kuss wieder abrupt wieder und drückte sie von sich. „Hör auf mit mir zu spielen und meine Gefühle auszunutzen."

Doch er wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass sie einen schmalen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Ich liebe dich, nicht deinen Bruder, das habe ich durch die Küsse eben herausgefunden. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen leben und zwar in Konoha bei meinem und deinem Bruder."  
Dem Schwarzhaarigen gingen ihre Worte durch den Kopf und er konnte es vor lauter Glück nicht fassen. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er sie dennoch erneut, doch als sie erneut nickte, sagte er: „Ich liebe dich auch", bevor er sie erneut küsste.

„Aber wie stellst du dir das vor mit Konoha?", fragte er sie, denn er war immer noch ein Nuke-nin, genauso wie die Anderen. „Dein Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass er und Naruto ein Gnadenersuch bekommen haben von der Hokage. Es war sein Vorschlag, dass wir alle dann ins Uchiha-Viertel zurückziehen und er zusammen mit Naruto dafür kämpft, dass du auch deinen Nuke-nin-Status aberkannt bekommst."  
Itachi konnte ihre Worte nicht fassen, aber sie erfüllten ihn so sehr mit einem Glücksgefühl, dass er sie erneut küsste, denn obwohl er es hier liebte, hatte er Konoha und seine Heimat vermisst. „In Ordnung, aber wir müssen erst einmal abwarten, dass Naruto wieder aufwacht."  
Natsumi nickte daraufhin nur und kuschelte sich an ihre Liebe und genoss seine Nähe.

Es vergingen zwei weitere Tage, in der es nur noch um Stunden ging, wann sie aufbrechen müssten, um rechtzeitig noch Konoha zu erreichen, aber Naruto war mittlerweile nicht aufgewacht, aber sie mussten ihn transportieren.  
Der Hyuga war mit seiner Verlobten hier geblieben, um alles nötige wegen dem Aufbruch zu besprechen und wegen dem Transport von Naruto. Nachdem alles geklärt schien, wurde der blonde Chaot auf eine Trage verfrachtet, bevor sie zu viert gemeinsam nach Konoha aufbrachen. Kakashi war bereits vorgegangen.

Der jüngere Uchiha verabschiedete sich gerade von seinem Bruder, der Mutter seines Kindes und seinem Kind, als der ehemalige Hokage neben sie trat. „Ich werde euch begleiten. Zu dritt ist es immer noch zu gefährlich, wenn ihr mit einem Kranken umherreist", sagte er und der Schwarzhaarige nickte und sagte: „In Ordnung, Sensei."  
Dann machten sie sich auf und gingen den Weg nach Konoha in dem Tempo, in dem es für Naruto noch erträglich war, aber so dass sie schnellstmöglich vorankamen.

So erreichten sie auch nach einem Tag Konohagakure, dem Dorf versteckt hintern den Blättern, wo die Hokage auch schon auf sie wartete. Und sie schien mehr als überrascht, als sie nicht nur ihn und Naruto erkannte, sondern auch Neji und Sakura, aber vor allen Dingen war sie am Meisten verwirrt, als sie die fünfte Person erkannte, die unterwegs war.  
„Willkommen in Konoha. Ich denke, wir haben zu reden", versuchte die Godaime so gefasst wie möglich wiederzugeben.  
Die Anwesenden nickten und begleiteten die Hokage zu ihrem Sitz. Dort erzählten sie ihr die Geschichte, wie sie abgelaufen war. Von der Entführung Sasukes und Sakuras über den Tod Orochimarus bis hin zu dem Ritual und die blonde Hokage war in dem Moment wirklich sprachlos.

„Wir haben noch eine Bitte an euch", fing der junge Uchiha nach einer Weile an, nachdem er sein Konoha-Stirnband wieder erhalten hatte. „Es geht um meinen Bruder. Wir wünschen uns eine Begnadigung für ihn, damit er nachkommen kann", ergänzte er noch und die Godaime schwieg, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.  
„Ich weiß, dass es für sie schwer ist, aber vielleicht kann ich etwas bei den Ratsmitgliedern bewirken", sagte der ehemalige Hokage, bevor sie beide zu diesem gingen, um die Angelegenheit zu klären.

Nun saßen die drei Schüler des grauhaarigen Jo-nin und der Hyuga in dem Büro und zögerten kurz, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Doch gerade als das passierte, hörte man eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, die ganz schwach zu sein schien.  
„Sasuke", sagte diese Stimme und als sie sich umdrehten, erkannten sie, dass es Naruto war, der gesprochen hatte.  
Der jüngere Uchiha und die Rosahhaarige stürmten sofort zu ihm, erkundigten sich nach dessen Gesundheitszustand, bevor auch schon Sakura ihm half so gut es ging. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Sasuke, dass du ihn heil zu dir bringst", sagte sie noch zu ihrem ehemaligen Schwarm, bevor sie und der Hyuga das Haus verließen, um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Werde ich", rief er ihr noch hinterher, als erneut Narutos Stimme ertönte. „Liebst du mich wirklich, Sasuke? War das kein Scherz?", fragte dieser nach und der Angesprochene lächelte sanft. „Natürlich. Wegen dir wollte ich nach Konoha zurückkehren, aber da warst du schon bei meinem Bruder", antwortete er ihm und der blonde Chaot lächelte.  
„Ich dich auch", sagte er noch, bevor sich der jüngere Uchiha herabbeugte, um seinen Blondschopf zu küssen. „Und jetzt geht es nach Hause, oder?", fragte Naruto nach dem Kuss und der Uchiha lächelte. „Ja, Naruto. Jetzt geht es nach Hause."

--

_So, das war das letzte Kapitel. Jetzt folgt nur noch der Epilog. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Eure_

_**Koike**_


	30. Epilog

**Vier Jahre später**

**Epilog**

Part: 30/30 (Epilog)  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno x Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha x OC  
Disclaimer: Bis auf Natsumi, meinem eigenen Charakter, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, ggf. Lemon

* * *

Natsumi Namikaze und Naruto Uzumaki, die beiden Kinder des ehemaligen Hokagen wirbelten in ihren Zimmer umher, um die Kleidung für ihre Hochzeit zusammenzusuchen. Sie würden heute heiraten und beide den Mann, den sie beide zu lieben gelernt hatten.  
Doch bei ihnen war eine genervte Sakura mit einem schwarzhaarigen Baby mit grünen, trüben Augen in der Hand und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was nicht wirklich leicht war, da das Baby in ihren Armen auch noch zu schreien angefangen hatte.

Es war total chaotisch, aber dennoch behielt ihr Mann den Überblick, den sie vor zwei Monaten geheiratet hatte. Es war eine wunderschöne Veranstaltung gewesen und für sie war es eine Traumhochzeit gewesen.  
Ursprünglich wollten sie früher heiraten, aber erst dann wurde der Aufenthalt von Itachi Uchiha hier genehmigt und sie wollte nicht ohne ihn feiern, vor allem, weil er und seine Verlobte, wie sich herausstellte, die beiden Trauzeugen werden sollten.  
Nun waren sie dran bei den Beiden Trauzeugen zu spielen und das gleich zweimal. Sie seufzte erneut, denn als das Kind sich endlich beruhigt hatte, hörte sie auch die Frage: „Hast du die Ringe, Sakura?"

„Natürlich habe ich sie, Natsumi", antwortete sie, als Naruto fragte: „Hast du die Ringe, Neji?" „Ja, habe ich", antwortete der Hyuga leicht genervt und sie beide fragten sich, was sie bloß zu der Zusage bewilligt hatte, aber sie waren Freunde und für Freunde tat man eben viel.  
Als beide aus ihren Zimmern traten, ganz in weiß, musste sie lächeln. „Ihr seht wundervoll aus. Die Männer, die euch bekommen, können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen", sagte die rosahaarige und richtete noch einmal kurz die letzten Falten und steckte Natsumi eine Rose ins Haar und Naruto eine ins Knopfloch.  
„So könnt ihr gehen", meinte sie und begleitete zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann die Beiden aus ihrem Zimmer. Die Geschwister wollten unbedingt zusammen heiraten und nun war es endlich soweit, denn als Naruto erfahren hatte, dass er einen Vater und eine Schwester hatte, war er so unendlich glücklich gewesen, dass er sie beide nicht mehr hergeben wollte und daher heirateten sie heute zusammen.

Ihr Vater wartete schon unten, um sie abzuholen und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Kirche, zumindest die Trauzeugen zuerst. Und als die Musik ertönte und sie an der Seite ihres Vaters gingen und sie ihre beiden Männer vorne sahen, wussten sie beide, dass es nicht besser kommen könnte.  
Sie waren glücklich und sie wussten, dass sie das auch sind, wenn sie nun den Namen ihrer Männer trugen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser kleiner Epilog gefallen hat, der diese Story beendet. Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle bei allen Lesern, die meine Geschichte auf ihrer Favoritenliste haben. _**_Danke für das Lesen dieser Geschichte._**_. Ich bedanke mich ebenso bei all diejenigen, die mir regelmäßig einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben. _**_Danke für eure Motivation und auch eure Kritik._**_ Sie haben mich immer motiviert weiterzuschreiben, trotz der Tatsache, dass es zwei Jahre gedauert hat, bis ich dieses Werk beendet habe. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare und das Lesen meiner anderen Geschichten wirklich freuen. _

_Lg, _

_Koike27_


End file.
